


Unexpected(BEING REWRITTEN)

by Bunshin



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Army, Chill, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Red Army, Sexual Abuse, Social Media, What Have I Done, savage af tho, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 34,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunshin/pseuds/Bunshin
Summary: Thomas Ridge, who prefers to be called Tom, made a groupchat jokingly, never expecting anyone to join. He didn't realize what effects the groupchat would have on him.I'm rewriting it because holy shit, I've improved. Seriously, what was this trash?





	1. Chapter 1

Now, if you were to ask Tom what boredom was, he would tell you it's laying on your bed, phone in hand while staring at the ceiling at eight twenty in the evening on a Tuesday.

  
Which was, inevitably, what Tom was doing. The sweatshirt he was wearing fit a little too tight, a faded black that showed years of use. However, the only other things his closet held were shirts, so he doubted he would throw it out any time soon. The day was getting worse, not to mention every time the clock hand moved, it itched closer and closer to his 'bed time'. Really, his curfew really only mattered when his step-dad got something out of it. Using one hand to rub an eye, he let out a sigh. He lifted his phone to his face, the bright light splashing against the darkness.

  
His friend had yet to text him back.

  
"Ugh."

  
They hadn't texted Tom in over a month. Honestly, the black-eyed man had lost hope, and the sadness within him had grown to become spite. Yes, spite for what an ass they were. He felt like doing something petty for no reason, but what petty thing should he do?  
His face brightened like the imaginary light bulb above his head, a smug smile snaking its way up his face. They had met through an app that was similar to Whisper-- they had the (racist)posts, the nearby people, but they also had groupchats.

  
So, he would create one and get a new group of friends and the little shit that was ignoring him would be jealous. ****

**Create a groupchat?**

>Yes

**Settings:**

>Open to the public

>Invitations allowed

**Your groupchat name(enter your own text)**

>why tho 

**Your groupchat picture(insert from your camera roll)**

>

**Post groupchat?**

>Yes

* * *

May 17th, 2016, 8:24pm

**BlackEyedPeas:** Welcome to my groupchat, where no one else will join

**BlackEyedPeas:** It's a party of one

**BlackEyedPeas:** For the rest of my life

**BlackEyedPeas:** lmao

* * *

May 21st, 2016, 3:57pm

**RingoJingo joined the groupchat**

**RingoJingo:** *breath*

**RingoJingo:**

**BlackEyedPeas:** I'm shook

**RingoJingo:**

**RingoJingo:** you matched me meme for meme

**RingoJingo** : I'm so proud rn

**BlackEyedPeas:** The only one

**BlackEyedPeas:** lolololololol

**RingoJingo:** lol

**RingoJingo:** so you like The Black Eyed Peas?

**BlackEyedPeas:** Nah

**RingoJingo:** oh, uh

**RingoJingo:** anyways, what are you up too?

**BlackEyedPeas:** Just playing some video games. What about you?

**RingoJingo:** I'm hanging ouy with my friend Matt

**RingoJingo** **:** *out

**BlackEyedPeas:**  Does he have this app?

**RingoJingo** : uhh, let me ask

**RingoJingo:** he says he does

**BlackEyedPeas:**  You can invite him if you want

**RingoJingo:** good idea!

**RingoJingo has invited HotShowMatt to why tho**

**HotShowMatt accepted the invitation**

**HotShowMatt:**  hi im matt

**BlackEyedPeas:** Heya, Matt, I'm Tom

**RingoJingo:** !!

**BlackEyedPeas:**  What?

**RingoJingo:** I didn't introduce myself! I'm Edd!

**BlackEyedPeas:**  Nice to meet you, Edd

**RingoJingo:** likewise!!

 

* * *

 

May 22nd, 2016, 3:12am

**View BlackEyedPeas's account?**

>Yes

**Uh-oh... it appears this user has set their account to private. Exit?**

>Yes

**View RingoJingo's account?**

>Yes

_Name: Edd_

_Age: 19_

_Gender: Male_

_Bio: hi! I'm Edd! it's nice to meet you! thanks for stopping by my profile! ^.^_

**Exit RingoJingo's account?**

>Yes

**View HotShowMatt's account?**

>Yes

_Name: matt_

_Age: 19_

_Gender: Male_

_Bio: im matt im really forgetful so sorry about that but im also really hot_

**Exit HotShowMatt's account?**

>Yes

_**PM from PastyPatryk to ArmyFang**_

**PastyPatryk:** They're all pretty good. Same age as the leader, too, except for one of them. They have their account sent to private. You think it's cool for us to join?

**ArmyFang:**

**PastyPatryk:** I'll join then invite you.

* * *

 

May 22nd, 2016, 3:18

**PastyPatryk joined the groupchat**

**PastyPatryk has invited ArmyFang to why tho**

**ArmyFang accepted the invitation**

**BlackEyedPeas:** Holy shit

**BlackEyedPeas:**  I'm popular


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom got a new sweatshirt

May 22nd, 2016, 3:18am

 **PastyPatryk:** Congratulations, I guess.

**ArmyFang:**

**BlackEyedPeas:** Wow...

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  I'd like to thank my-

 **ArmyFang:**

**PastyPatryk:** Thank your what?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  I don't know

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  I don't really have anyone to thank? lol

 **HotShowMatt:** how do you turn off notifications

 **PastyPatryk:** Turn on your phone, swipe up like when you're opening the tab to put on the phone's flashlight, and click on the moon.

 **HotShowMatt:** thank you i didnt want you guys to wake up edd

 **PastyPatryk:** You're welcome.

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  Edd's asleep?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  What is he, a highschool student?

 **HotShowMatt:** no we graduated last year

 **HotShowMatt:** what about you guys

 **HotShowMatt:** have you graduated?

 **PastyPatryk:** Paul and I have graduated.

**ArmyFang:**

**BlackEyedPeas:**  I've actually got school in about two hours and thirty minutes

 **PastyPatryk:** Really? How old are you?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  I'm only seventeen

 **PastyPatryk:** So you're a junior?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  Nah, senior 

 **HotShowMatt:** youre pretty young tam

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  It's Tom

 **HotShowMatt:** sorry

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  It's fine, don't worry about it

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  Anyways, I am a v e r y happy child at the moment 

 **PastyPatryk:** Oh?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  I got a new sweatshirt

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  It's blue, too, my favorite color. I was sick of having a black sweatshirt 

 **HotShowMatt:** edd wears a sweatshirt too its green

 **PastyPatryk:** My child wears a red sweatshirt.

**ArmyFang:**

**PastyPatryk:** Fine. He's only a friend.

 **PastyPatryk:** But he's younger than us. By five years.

 **BlackEyedPeas:** How old are you?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  Sorry to probe you with questions, but what are your guys's names?

 **PastyPatryk:** We're both 24, and I'm Patryk. ArmyFang is Paul.

 **ArmyFang:**  

 **HotShowMatt:** shit shit shit

 **BlackEyedPeas:** What

 **HotShowMatt:** wHAT HAVE YOU GUYS DONE

 **RingoJingo:** the fuck

 **RingoJingo:** why are you guys awake

 **RingoJingo:** it's 3:30 in the fucking morning

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  We got newcomers

 **RingoJingo:** yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you Paul and Patryk 

 **PastyPatryk:** Nice to meet you as well.

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  More importantly!!!

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  

 **RingoJingo:** why is it so dark

 **BlackEyedPeas:** My stepdad's out in the livingroom and he doesn't know I'm up

 **PastyPatryk:** Your dad is up at THIS time? It's three thirty in the morning.

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Yeah

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  So how do you guys like the sweatshirt?

 **RingoJingo:** it looks comfier than mine to be honest

 **PastyPatryk:** Wait, are you sleeping in your sweatshirt?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  Yes

 **RingoJingo:** yes

 **HotShowMatt:** yes

 **PastyPatryk:** Paul.

 **PastyPatryk:** Why the fuck did I hear Tord yell "yes" from the kitchen?

**ArmyFang:**

**ArmyFang has invited Tordylock to why tho**

**Tordylock accepted the invitation**

 

 **Tordylock:** SHIT RUN

 


	3. Chapter 3

May 22nd, 2016, 3:34am

 **PastyPatryk:** Why in God's name are you up so late, Tord?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  Tord sounds like a cat name lmao

 **Tordylock:** Well you see

 **Tordylock:** Why are you up?

 **PastyPatryk:** That is not of your business.

 **PastyPatryk:** Now, would you open the door?

 **ArmyFang:**  

**PastyPatryk:** _I will break down this fucking door right now. I would be yelling at you if we wouldn't wake the neighbors, but I have common courtesy._

**Tordylock:** Fine we're out, we're out

 **BlackEyedPeas:** It seems wimpy that you gave up just like that

 **Tordylock:** LOL

 **Tordylock:** Shut up

 **RingoJingo:**  as fun as it is, let's change the subject

 **RingoJingo:**  MOM, WE'RE THIRSTY!!!!!!!!!!!

 **PastyPatryk:** Well, I should hope so! You kids have been playing outside for the last nine hours!

 **RingoJingo:** yeah...

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Yeah...

 **PastyPatryk:** How would you kids like a delicious, sunny glass of circletine!??!?!?!

 **BlackEyedPeas:** CIRCLETIIIIIIIINEEEEE!

 **RingoJingo:** CIRCLEEETIIIINEEEEE!

 **BlackEyedPeas:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  **fucking throws glass into wall**

 **PastyPatryk:** Get the milk and vinegar, kids!

**RingoJingo: grabs milk and vinegar violently**

**BlackEyedPeas: slams circletine-mix onto counter**

**PastyPatryk: dumps mix into a glass**

**HotShowMatt:** hey gang!

**PastyPatryk: _CIRCLETINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ throws glass at his face**

**HotShowMatt: bye**

**PastyPatryk: _MIX IT TOGETHER KIDS!_**

**RingoJingo:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **MIXING HEAVILY**

 **BlackEyedPeas:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH  **FUCKING VIOLENTLY MIXING, BREAKING GLASS**

 **PastyPatryk:** It's ready! 

**BlackEyedPeas:**

**RingoJingo:**

**PastyPatryk:** _G_ _o tell Grandpa..._

**BlackEyedPeas:**

**BlackEyedPeas:** _CIRCLETINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

**ArmyFang:** OWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **explodes**

 **Tordylock:** What

 **Tordylock:** What the fuck

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

May 22nd, 2016, 3:41am

**BlackEyedPeas:** Circletine

**BlackEyedPeas:** Like, the greatest meme ever?

**Tordylock:** Meme?

**RingoJingo:** listen here you uncultured swine

**BlackEyedPeas:** Listen up here ya fat cunt

**PastyPatryk:** I'm so disappointed.

**HotShowMatt:** wtf

**ArmyFang:**

**Tordylock:** What the hell, is a meme that important?

**BlackEyedPeas:** Fucking hell, I've completely lost the plot

**RingoJingo:** mate you've gotta be kidding me

**Tordylock:** I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

**RingoJingo:**

**HotShowMatt:**

**PastyPatryk:**  

**ArmyFang:**

**BlackEyedPeas:** That IS a meme, you fucking idiot

**Tordylock:** You don't have to be so mean D:

**BlackEyedPeas:**   _listen up here ya fat cunt_

**Tordylock:** Stop calling me that D:

**BlackEyedPeas:** Fine

**Tordylock:** Yay! :D

**BlackEyedPeas:** But only if you stop using... those things. They're too cheerful

**Tordylock:** D:

**BlackEyedPeas:** lISTEN UP HERE Y-

**Tordylock:** Fine, fine, chill!

**BlackEyedPeas:** thnak god that was getting annoying

**Tordylock:** Your grammar is slipping

**BlackEyedPeas:** sorry i'm just tired

**RingoJingo:** didn't you say you had school?

**Tordylock:** LOL he has to go to school? Oh that's priceless

**RingoJingo:** Tom?

**PastyPatryk:** I'm guessing he fell asleep.

**PastyPatryk:** I just met the kid and I'm worrying about him. He should be sleeping, especially with school in the morning.

**Tordylock:** Oh, I'm sure he's fine! He seems like a tough kid

**InocenteJon joined the groupchat**

**InocenteJon:** Uhm! Hi!

**PastyPatryk:** Hello, welcome to the groupchat. The creator fell asleep, so he is unable to greet you.

**Tordylock:** Welcome! :)

**Tordylock:** I'm Tord

**PastyPatryk:** I'm Patryk, and ArmyFang is Paul.

**ArmyFang:**

**RingoJingo:** you're gonna scare him with that face!

**RingoJingo:** anyways, I'm Edd!

**HotShowMatt:** im matt

**InocenteJon:** Hi, I'm Jon!

**BlackEyedPeas:** A newcomer? I'm Tom, the creator of this groupchat

**PastyPatryk:** What happened to you? We had assumed you were asleep.

**BlackEyedPeas:** My stepdad wanted to "check" on me, so I had to pretend I was.

**Tordylock:** Stepdad? Did your real parents not want you? ;)

**PastyPatryk:** Tord!

**BlackEyedPeas:** They're dead.

**Tordylock:** oh

**InocenteJon:** Anyways!!! Can I invite my two friends?!! They're curious!

**BlackEyedPeas:** Of course

**InocenteJon has invited BeautyMark to why tho**

**BeautyMark accepted the invitation**

**InocenteJon has invited NumeroUno to why tho**

**NumeroUno accepted the invitation**

**NumeroUno:** i didn't want in, but Mark did!

**InocenteJon:** Well, I couldn't just let you be left out!

**NumeroUno:** Fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to share that Patryk's username was NEVER meant to be "PastyPatryk". It was supposed to be "PastryPatryk" as in he like pastries. I mean, Pasty is technically a pastry, so I guess it counts?


	5. Chapter 5

May 22nd, 2016, 3:52am

**BlackEyedPeas:**  Do we have to do introductions again?

**BeautyMark:** thats no problem. im Mark, and NumeroUno is Eduardo. we can go back and check your names

**RingoJingo:** sounds good

**Tordylock:** We should play truth or dare

**BlackEyedPeas:** No

**RingoJingo:** yeah!

**HotShowMatt:** that sounds fun

**PastyPatryk:** Sure.

**Tordylock:** Majority rules, Tommy boy:)

**BlackEyedPeas:** Don't call me that.

**InocenteJon:** Can I go first!?

**Tordylock:** Sure

**InocenteJon:** Yay!! Okay, uh... Edd, truth or dare!

**RingoJingo:** truth!

**InocenteJon:** Hmm... What is the most embarrassing thing your parents have caught you doing?

**HotShowMatt:** if you dont tell the porn one-

**RingoJingo:** yeah my parents caught me drawing porn

**RingoJingo:** what a fun thing to explain

**Tordylock:** HAHAHAHAHAHA OMG

**RingoJingo:** Tord! truth or dare?!

**Tordylock:** Dare

**RingoJingo:** I dare you to... imitate a popular YouTube video until someone can guess the video you are imitating

**Tordylock:** _B R I N G  O U T  T H E  P E A N U S P O ON_

**BlackEyedPeas:** 100,000 subscriber special iDubbbzTV

**Tordylock:** Well shit

**RingoJingo:** wait he was right

**Tordylock:** Yeah???

**BlackEyedPeas:** :)

**Tordylock:** Okay well fuck you Tom truth or dare

**BlackEyedPeas:** Truth

**Tordylock:**  What is the most embarrassing photo you have on your phone?

**BlackEyedPeas:** *squints*

**BlackEyedPeas:** Do you want the toned down version or me to go all the way?

**RingoJingo:** I have a bad feeling about this

**Tordylock:** All the way bitch

**BlackEyedPeas:**  

**BlackEyedPeas:** that is

**BlackEyedPeas:** Not what I meant to send

**Tordylock:** Why the fuck

**BlackEyedPeas:** well

**BlackEyedPeas:**   _you see_

**BlackEyedPeas:** I was joking around with someone and I had said "jokes on you, I'm gay" and they sent me that

**Tordylock:**   _j o k e s  o n  y o u  i ' m  g a y_

**BlackEyedPeas:** aNYWAYS

**BlackEyedPeas:** Patryk, truth or dare?

**PastyPatryk:** Truth will do.

**NumeroUno:** lame

**BlackEyedPeas:** What is the grossest thing you have had in your mouth?

**PastyPatryk:** Swamp water.

**Tordylock:** Dick

**PastyPatryk** : I don't think Paul is  _that_ dirty.

**Tordylock:** i dID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT ABOUT MY PARENTS

**RingoJingo:** LMAO

**BlackEyedPeas:**   _HAHAHAHAHAHA OMG_

**ArmyFang:** Pat why

**PastyPatryk:** Paul, truth or dare?

**ArmyFang:** dare

**PastyPatryk:** Slap Tord.

**Tordylock:** Paul, Patryk, please no 

**Tordylock:** ftguixedrfwtgyjiokplq

**ArmyFang:** He squealed like a little girl!

**RingoJingo:** it's kinda insane to think we all live near each other

**HotShowMatt:** we do?

**RingoJingo:** yeah??? remember??? you can only see groupchats where the creator lives nearby

**HotShowMatt:** oooohhh yeahhhh

**Tordylock:** Hey Tom

**Tordylock:** Tooom?

**Tordylock:** TOoOoOooOmMmM

**Tordylock:** Tommy-boy?

**Tordylock:** Yeah he's defiantly asleep

**RingoJingo:** Maybe we should all follow suit?

**PastyPatryk:** Agreed. I'm getting tired.

**HotShowMatt:** night everyone

**InocenteJon:** Night!


	6. Chapter 6

May 23nd, 2016, 5:27pm

 **BlackEyedPeas:** _has sent the following[ video message](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ov5Nrd2NUV0) labeled as Commission *****_

 **BlackEyedPeas:** omg no no no no no

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  how do i delete messages noooooo

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Please don't look at that it was not sent to the right to the groupchat

 **RingoJingo:** a commission is something a person pays you to do right???

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Yeah???

 **RingoJingo:** so a person paid you to make that video?

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Yes???

 **RingoJingo:** well it must mean you're good at it whatever it is so I'm looking at it

 **BlackEyedPeas:** nooooooo please

 **Tordylock:** Holy shit this is actually really good

 **BlackEyedPeas:** nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  >////<

 **PastyPatryk:** That's very impressive, Tom.

 **BlackEyedPeas:** nooo it's so bad omfg that was an accident

 **RingoJingo:** holyf ucking damn Tom  _w h a t_

 **HotShowMatt:** almost as impressive as my face

 **ArmyFang:** damn son

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  w h y

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Wait

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  What the fuck

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  I just heard my step-brother shout "the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell, oh, tAKE ME!"

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  ?????

 **RingoJingo:** no you can't change the subject mister

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  why not

 **Tordylock:** Maybe we should change the subject, Tom doesn't seem very uncomfortable

 **HotShowMatt:** hey we should all share the most depressing quote we know

 **RingoJingo:** why

 **HotShowMatt:** yes

 **Tordylock:** I'll go first

 **Tordylock:** "sick of crying, tired of trying, yes i'm smiling but in reality i'm dying"

 **HotShowMatt:** that earns my seal of approval

 **RingoJingo:** what about "i'm fading away but you don't notice"

 **HotShowMatt:** also earns my seal of approval, nice edd:)

 **ArmyFang:** "i feel like i bother people by just being alive"

 **Tordylock:** well shit

 **HotShowMatt:** nice

 **PastyPatryk:** "I turned out to be a horrible person and I have no one else to blame but myself."

 **Tordylock:** w e l p

 **HotShowMatt:** yes yes **nod of approval**

 **BlackEyedPeas:** "All my friends always lie to me; I know they're thinking, 'You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyways. You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs. It hurts but I won't fight you, you suck anyways. You make me wanna die'."

**Tordylock:**

**RingoJingo:**

**RingoJingo:** well

 **HotShowMatt:** huh

 **BlackEyedPeas:** What, he asked

 **Tordylock:** _we've found the edgy one in our group_

 **BlackEyedPeas:** yes

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Besides, it's a song

 **RingoJingo:** ok ok ok guys Matt and I were at the grocery store shopping for ice cream and the Insane Return of Zombie Pirates From Hell 

 **RingoJingo:**  and we saw this weird looking guy??? like he wasn't ugly but he kinda scared me ;-;

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Why?

 **RingoJingo:**  well he turned around and  _had no eyes_

 **RingoJingo:**  like I'm legit not joking it was just black holes and i jumped so hard I almost dropped the ice cream

_**BlackEyedPeas has gone offline** _

**Tordylock:** ?

 **HotShowMatt:** why did he leave?

 **RingoJingo:**  maybe I should pm him? I wonder what happened

 **Tordylock** : Nah, don't worry about it!

 **Tordylock:** I'm sure his stepdad just wanted something or... something

 **RingoJingo:** you're right! he's a tough cookie

_________________________________________

_**PM from Tordylock to BlackEyedPeas** _

**Tordylock:**  That person at the store that Edd was talking about

 **Tordylock:**  That was you, wasn't it?

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Please don't tell them

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Edd was already freaked out, and I can only assume Matt is the same

 **Tordylock:**  Chill, Tom

 **Tordylock:**  Of course I won't

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Thank you, Tord. It means a lot.

 **Tordylock:**  No problem, dude

 **Tordylock:** Soooo

 **Tordylock:** How does everyone else deal with it?

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Well, my step-father tries to push his beliefs on me, so to chill him out some, I just say I am

 **Tordylock:**  Oh? What is the religion?

 **BlackEyedPeas:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Jehovah's Witness, basically

 **Tordylock:** hAH I KNOW WHAT I CAN CALL YOU TO MAKE FUN OF YOU OTHER THAN TOMMY-BOY

 **BlackEyedPeas:** HEY

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Be fair! Give me something to work with

 **Tordylock:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 **Tordylock:**  I'm a communist

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Commie:)

 **Tordylock:**  Jehovah's Witness:)

 **Tordylock:** I finally understand your username lmao

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *that guy is called DanYou'll Lee. i love his voice, i almost started crying while listening to it because it was awesome
> 
> ANYWAYS this is the first speck of ACTUAL Tomtord idk i love them so much I found someone at school today and they were like "yeah Tomtord is my o t p" and idk he's now lit in my book


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized last chapter i put "23nd"

May 24th, 2016, 9:54am

 **Tordylock:** Good morning everyone

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  fuck off commie it's too early

 **Tordylock:**  May God light your path, Jehovah's Witness

 **InocenteJon:**  *StarClan !

 **RingoJingo:**  awh man fuck you that's such a good series, too underrated

 **Tordylock:**  Nerds

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  nerds

 **RingoJingo:**  understandable, have a great day

 **BlackEyedPeas:** good memes machine broke

 **RingoJingo:**  you know what, fuck you too lmao

 **Tordylock:** You're such a dick, Thomas

 **Tordylock:** I like it

**ASDFKid joined the groupchat**

**BlackEyedPeas:** that's cuz you like dick

**ASDFKid left the groupchat**

**Tordylock:** _im fucking wheezing_

 **PastyPatryk:**  Yeah, we can hear you. Shut the fuck up!

 **HotShowMatt:** we should voice-call

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  Voice chat?

 **ArmyFang:** We'll do a call; if you want to, say aye

 **RingoJingo:** aye

 **HotShowMatt:**  aye

 **Tordylock:** Aye

 **PastyPatryk:** Aye.

 **InocenteJon:**  Aye!!

 **ArmyFang:** Tom?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  Uh, yeah. Sure I guess

_**Armyfang is calling...** _

"For fuck's sake, Paul, warn us next time!"

  
The accent the person sounded almost Russian, but... different. Tom couldn't quite put his finger on it. It didn't help that the accent was a hard and thick accent, almost like they hadn't spent a lot of time around English people. The thought made him laugh slightly as he put on his other earbud.

  
"Oh, did you hear that?" they cooed in a mocking tone, Tom twitching in slight annoyance.

  
"Yeah, it's just the sound of no one caring!" someone spat, a small chuckle escaping Tom.

  
Tom jumped off of his bed, careful not to make any noise. He didn't want to warn anybody of his upcoming escape.

  
"W-wait, who's who? I'm Edd," a new voice said, who had identified themselves as, well, Edd. Obviously.

  
"You have all earned the privilege of hearing my -- Matt's -- voice," said another, his voice dripping with narcissism.

  
"And I'm Paul," added another voice, which sounded rough, almost hoarse.

  
"I'm Tord!"

  
Oh, well.

  
That's just amazing. It changes everything.

  
"I'm Jon."

"Patryk."

"Wait, I thought you introduced yourself when we began the call?" Paul asked, sounding just a tad confused.

"No, I haven't said a word since the call began," explained Patryk, not bothering to hide his boredom.

"Man, and to think I ship you guys," Tord joked and Tom let out a small laugh as he opened his window. Edd laughed, too, but Patryk just grumbled awkwardly.

"Did Tam join the call?" Matt asked, forcing Tom to flinch. He didn't like it when the spotlight was on him.

"It's just Tom," Edd reminded him, "but, yeah, did he join?"

"His little icon is up top, so he's in the call," Paul added, though he sounded confused as well.

"Hey, Witne--"

"Shut it, commie," Tom spat quietly, oh so quietly. He had a leg through the window, focusing on getting the rest of his body out, too. He hadn't left the house in a long time.

"Speak up, I can't hear you," Tord complained, his voice rough and making Tom's heart skip a beat.

"Tom, what's all that shuffling around on your end?" asked Pautryk, causing him to huff as he shoved the rest of himself outside.

"Currently, I'm escaping the depths of hell, so I apologize if that makes any extra noise," Tom mocked tiredly, sitting on the tiny roof underneath him.

"What?" Edd asked with a laugh.

Tom turned, making sure the window wouldn't lock when he closed it, then slid down just a bit further. "Hold on, I've gotta climb down a tree."

"Tom, what the hell?" He could hear Tord wheezing, which Tom didn't understand-- this conversation wasn't really funny. Locking his hands on the nearest branch, he slid off the roof.

He let out an irritated huff. "I need to focus, guys," he said as he began to climb from branch to branch.

"Be careful," Patryk ordered. Tom nodded, though Patryk couldn't see it, as he dipped his feet onto the trunk of the tree.

Then, he slipped on the morning dew, followed by a loud "Fuck!"

"Tom! Are you okay!?" Jon called, causing Tom to flinch at the loud noise.

His limbs lay on the grass, his body sprawled over the cold feeling, laughing quietly as his back ached from the impact. "I'm fine, Jon. I fell while I was already at the trunk." He took a moment to catch his breath.

"You fell while you were at the base of the tree?"

"Shut the fuck up, commie."

"Fuck you too."

"Wait, so you're out of the... 'depths of hell' now?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, I'm out," he answered as he lifted himself up, standing up shakily.

Ugh. He was always shaking.

"Where were you?" Matt asked as Tom escaped to the sidewalk.

"I was at my house," he said as she shoved his hood over his head.

**( _ **PM from Tordylock to BlackEyedPeas)**_**

****Tordylock:****  While you're out, wanna meet up?

 **BlackEyedPeas:** Oh, uh, sure


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo this kinda gets dark so sorry???

Him? Meeting up with Tord? The sexy-accented commie fucker? Anxiety exploded through-out his system as he thought about what would happen. Sure, Tord knows about his eyes, but how would he react when he actually saw them?

Tord, on the other hand, didn't seem like he was nervous at all, the commie bastard. He kept smoothly talking with the group, laughing or causing everyone else to laugh. But then, Patryk spoke up.

"Why are you leaving the house, Tord?" Patryk asked coldly, making Tom flinch at the tone.

"Going to meet up with Tom, duh,” Tord replied like it was obvious. 

"Ooh! Can I join you guys?" Edd joined in excitedly. 

"I think it'd best be that we meet alone. I already know him - small world, isn't it - and he's super shy,” Tord explained, lying swiftly with no hesitation. Though, he was half-right.

"You... know Tom?" Paul spoke carefully.

" _Nei. Jeg skal forklare senere,”_ Tord responded in his foreign language, causing Paul to let out a noise of agreement.

**( **BlackEyedPeas:**** Where are we gonna meet up?

**Tordylock:** Stella Park?

****BlackEyedPeas:**** k

**)**

"Tom?" the commie spoke up, making him snap back to attention as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Hmm?" He waited for the oncoming answer, lazily staring as he walked ahead.

"Did you just 'k' me?" Tord let out a fake offended gasp, stirring laughter from the group.

Tom paused before putting on the most sassy voice he could muster, "Yeah, do ya got a problem with that?" The response made everyone burst into laughter, Edd giggling and Tord wheezing, making Tom smile with pride.

"Honestly, you're such a little bitch," Tord said lightheartedly, causing Tom to giggle.

"Oh?" he replied, trying to push Tord on more.

"Yeah, if you were anymore of a bitch, you'd be having puppies,” Tord joked, making Tom smirk.

"Then you wouldn't be the only dog in the chat."

The whole group paused until Paul yelled, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!", everyone else soon joining in.

"You know what? Guys. Have a roasting competition.  _Now._ Do it!” Edd demanded excitedly. 

"You’re giving my middle finger a boner," Tord responded almost immediately. 

"Your girl told me it’s the only boner you can get,” Tom shot back, grinning.

"Damn, Tom got the _roasts!"_

"Get wrecked, son!"

"Do you need some ice for that burn?"

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" Tord deadpanned, cutting everybody off.

"Is it the stick from up your ass?" Tom snapped back.

"Holy fuck, Tom, please, you're gonna kill him!" Matt giggled.

"Okay, okay, I'm done,” Tord surrendered in response, just as Tom entered the gates for Stella Park.

"So, Tom, why did you have to sneak out of your home?"

" _House._ And, uh...."

_~Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash baaaaaaaaaaack~_

_"Did I see you try to leave the house?" someone snarled. Tom turned around, ready to face the music, angrily glaring at the man who he was unlucky enough to call his step-father._

_"Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?" Tom snapped back, crossing his arms. God, he used to be so defiant._

_Not anymore._

_"Of course there's a problem! You are never allowed to leave the house without my permission, do you understand me!?" he yelled, making Tom shiver._

_"No! Why not?" Tom yelled back._

_"You're eyes, son! You're a demon! A demonic creature! You've made deals with the devil, haven't you? Fucking useless, you are. You're a monster - " not far from the truth " - a demon, Satan worshiper! No Satan worshiper should be allowed outside of a pastor's sight! Hell, it should be a law that you can't leave this house without my permission!"_

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tom scowled._

_"Useless! Worthless! Pathetic!"_

_"Is what your saying to me really all that Catholic-like?" Tom shot back, causing his step-father to grow angrier, a terrifying kind of scary._

_"Demon... you're a demon... you lack a soul! How **dare** you say that? Everything I say and do is holy!"_

_Everything kind of goes blurry after that. Tom remembers pain, though._

"...ooom? Toooom?"

"W-what?" Tom snaps back to attention, shifting uncomfortably at the memory.

" _I said,_ are your parents that strict?" Edd yelled, causing Tom to flinch.

"Uh, yeah. My step-father is... very, very strict. He's a pastor, so..." Tom lied, though not with the pastor part. Everyone seemed to buy it, except for Tord. He let out an disbelieving snort, and Tom scoffed right back. He sat down on the nearest bench.

**(Tordylock:** What are you wearing

**BlackEyedPeas:** Creepy much?

**)**

"Tom, don't be difficult,” Tord begged.

"Whatever," he responded.

**(BlackEyedPeas:** Blue sweatshirt, ripped jeans... no eyes. What about you?

**Tordylock:** Creepy much?

**)**

 

"Tord, don't be difficult!" Tom mocked.

"Whatever!" Tord responded, higher-pitched and much more sassy.

"I don't know what's going on, but continue it," Patryk chuckled.

**(Tordylock:** Red sweatshirt, regular jeans... eyes.

**BlackEyedPeas:** dick

**)**

The next few minutes were filled useless chatter, jokes and roasts being thrown back in forth.

"Hey, commie! Turn your ass around!" Tom suddenly shouted, spotting a red hoodie walking down the path. The figure spun around, their eyes widening.

"Holy shit." Tord gaped.

"Ya like what you see~?" Tom joked.

"No."

"That's reasonable. Get your ass over here,” Tom replied, motioning him over. Tord complied, sitting down next to him.

"Who's phone are we gonna use?" Tord questioned.

"We'll use mine. Leave the call,” Tom demanded, unplugging his earbuds and putting the phone on speaker. 

_**Tordylock has left the call** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 901 words please forgive me  
> also i wanted to mention i don't have anything against people with religions i'm sorry if it seemed like that???  
> I always imagined Tom having a shitty father, one that probably used religion against him for those eyes, saying it was Satan's curse, and I ended up just making him a pastor  
> so  
> i could  
> make it worse
> 
> lmao you'll see what i mean in later chapters
> 
> also i finally got the bravery to unblock this person and apologize after a month  
> i feel like a little shit  
> *sigh*
> 
> yes  
> that  
> is what forgiveness sounds like  
> screaming.  
> then silence.
> 
> i wanna rewatch llama's with hats now


	9. Chapter 9

"I still don't understand why you chose that username, Tord," Patryk scoffed, muttering under his breath.

"Yes," Tord replied, offering no explanation for his bizarre answer.

"Hey guys," Tom began, giggling, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh, god... what?" Edd sighed, already waiting for the cringey joke.

"I found out my girlfriend was cheating. How? I saw her on tinder."

Silence filled the call.

Finally, Tord spoke up, "You have a girlfriend?" The whole group burst out into laughter.

"No!" Tom whined, "You didn't get the joke, damnit."

"We did, it just wasn't funny," Matt offered, trying to sound reassuring.

"You guys are dicks," Tom muttered, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks.

"Awh, don't act that way, Tom!" Tord spoke up, staring at him with a large dopey grin. 

"What is he doing?" Jon piped up.

"Oh, you know, being a classic tsundere," Tord joked, poking Tom's shoulder. He returned the favor by kicking his leg lightly, though a small smile was making its way across his face.

"Hey..." he spoke up suddenly, "what's a tsundere?"

"Oh my god."

"Don't tell him."

"Jesus fucking Christ."

"This innocent cinnamon roll, too good for this world, too pure."

"Stop teasing me!" Tom whined, pouting, though he knew no one else except Tord could see him.

"Alright, guys, leave the Jehovah alone," Tord chuckled, and Tom watched him run his fingers through his hair. He smiled at Tord, and he smiled back, then Tord went back to playing on his phone. With half-lidded eyes, he began to take in Tord's features. He had tanner skin then Tom, along with reddish eyes, though he couldn't be sure. His hair stood up like horns, kind of like a monster. Tom closed his eyes, blanking out from the rest of the group. He would occasionally hear snip-bits of what they were saying, but he was to out of it to listen. His shoulders were pressed up against Tord's, which was his fault. He let out a small yawn, then drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey do you guys spell cringey or cringy 
> 
>  
> 
> ok so here's a thing i'm kinda gonna rant if that's okay(yO you can skip, i just need to put this down somewhere, please don't get all pity/sympathy with me lmao)
> 
>  
> 
> so i haven't been updating because the whole time in between this updates has just been really fucking shitty  
> and i'm sorry for the really small update, i just have kinda learned from myself that if i do a lot of small bits then one big chapter like every two weeks, i'll get more content done. i'll try to update tomorrow  
> today was the shittiest  
> idk i have a serious fucking problem with lack of motivation, which often leads me to fuck up on the most SIMPLEST fucking tasks and it makes me hate myself lmao but i'm well-aware too i'm like "what the fuck ever i'm just gonna procrastinate, even though this project is something i love and is due tomorrow and i'm gonna get a shitty grade on it"   
> yeah.  
> i really love to write and shit but i honestly hate language arts right now.  
> i failed my fucking quiz.  
> i know, what the hell ever, it's just one quiz and i just am so pissed at myself  
> i mean that project i was talking about was due today, i had two weeks to work on it, but nope, hah, i just did it all through-out the day.   
> and i fucking hate myself for it because my parents are always so disappointed in me but i can never find the motivation to do anything   
> i literally failed one of the most easiest quiz i've ever fucking taken  
> it hurt so much because i actually started crying in class because of it, it was so fucking stupid, but no one even batted an eye to it, and it's not like i'm an emotional person, the last time i remember crying in front of someone was two years ago, but here i am, sniffling awkwardly with my hair covering my face, covering one of my eyes with my hand as i pretend to do work while constantly hating myself  
> and the reason why grades are so important to me is because my family never expects me to do well. that's fucking it, they never do. and i've had all a's multiple times while my sister, the fucking "prodigy" of the family, struggles to keep b+, but no, i'm the dumb one, i'm the one who doesn't fucking matter and it's fucking ridiculous because it's like can't you be proud of me in a different way then fucking saying "good job, sweetie" like i know i'm a fucking disappointment but do me a favor and help me feel like i get something out of doing well, because every time they tell me that it doesn't make me happy it makes me wonder if they fucking care and of course they don't like why would i ever think that and i just  
> ugh
> 
>  
> 
> okay i'm sorry for that, i just needed to say that to someone... well, in this case, anybody who reads the notes. and i hope nobody does lmao
> 
> i'll probably update again tomorrow. see ya guys! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh!" Tord jumped, glancing at the head that fell on his shoulder.  
> "What happened?" Jon asked, seemingly worried.  
> "Tom fell asleep," he answered, chuckling. Tom's head was resting on his shoulder, eyes closed, looking very peaceful.  
> "Oh?" Patryk responded, seemingly interested. Tord quickly snapped a picture, blurring out Tom as much as he could without ruining it, and sent it into the groupchat.  
> "Can I, like, ship you guys now?"

Tom woke up to loud laughing. His neck ached, and he lifted his head from the hard material he was sleeping on. Rubbing his eyes, he let out a yawn.

"Well, well, well, good morning, Jehovah," someone chuckled deeply, though he wasn't sure who it was.

"I... wha?" he questioned, opening his eyes. There sat the commie, a smug grin on his face.

"You fell asleep. On my shoulder." Tord smirked, hands in his pocket.

Tom paused before replying, "Oh. What time is it?"

"I dunno, like, four?" he answered, letting Tom relax. He had been afraid it was late, because if it was, he would've been caught.

"Hey, wait... why do you have my phone?"

"I was going through it," Tord replied truthfully. Tom's face burst into flames and he jumped for his phone, but the communist stood up, raising the phone as high as he could.

"Give it back, commie!" Tom whined, jumping for the phone. Tord was much taller then him, and kept it right out of his grasp.

"Oh my god, you're so short," Tord laughed, smirking. Tom scrunched his face up in frustration and made one last leap for his phone, snatching it out of Tord's hand.

"Dick," he muttered angrily, face still red, "what did you see on it?"

"Just all your edgy songs, mister emo," Tord chuckled, "why, was there something else on it?"

"Yes!" Tom replied, his shoulders bristling as he turned away from Tord, checking his phone to make sure the commie didn't mess with anything.

"Like what?" he asked, looking over Tom's shoulder.

Tom's face reddened even more as he mumbled, "I dunno, just normal emo stuff, yeah, heh."

"So, I found a music folder that had no audio, but sheets and lyrics."

"...did you look at the lyrics?"

"Just two."

"Which were?"

"One labeled 'Sociopath' and a different one labeled 'Night Sky'. Why?"

Tom mumbled something incoherently, making Tord cock his head.

"What was that?"

"I  _said_ they were my songs," he answered loudly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"They were good."

"Oh."

A moment of awkward silence surrounded the pair before Tord spoke up, "This has just been a riveting conversation, hasn't it?" 

"Alright, uh... I need to go back to my house, commie. I'll talk to in the groupchat, yeah?" Tom responded,  turning his head to look at Tord.

"Yeah, talk to ya later, Tom," Tord waved, grinning.

"Bye, Tord," he replied, waving as he walked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams hand on table*  
> gUYS NONE OF YOU ANSWERED MY QUESTION LMAO  
> CRINGY OR CRINGEY THIS IS SERIOUS, A QUESTION OF THE CENTURY LMAO  
> oK ANYWAYS I HAD A SLIGHT IDEA YES MAYBE OK IT'S NOT FOR THIS STORY BUT MAYBE A SIDE STORY I CAN DO ON MY OWN IDK WITHOUT SHARING IT UGH IDK ANYWAYS IT'S WHERE TOM GETS TURNED INTO A CHILD AND TORD, EDD, AND MATT ARE JUST LIKE "oh"


	11. Chapter 11

May 25th, 2016, 12:07am

**RingoJingo:**  so did Tom and Tord get home safely?

**BlackEyedPeas:**  Yeh

**Tordylock:** Mhm!

**ArmyFang:** do you guys want to know a thing that upsets me deeply

**PastyPatryk:**  What is it, Paul?

**ArmyFang:**  Hmm is a word in the online dictionary

**HotShowMatt:**  w hat th e f u c k do you mean

**BlackEyedPeas:**  guys gUYS guys I just remembered something hilarious that happened

**InocenteJon:**  What happened?

**BlackEyedPeas:** So I was at church and after an impromptu song, our pastor asked the church pianist, “what key did I sing that in?”

**BlackEyedPeas:** and I dunno, the pianist just replied "most of them"

**RingoJingo:**  gET REKT SON

**BlackEyedPeas:** I think he was an atheist too lmao

**InocenteJon:**  Can we just, like tell stories??? funny ones???

**PastyPatryk:**  I was working and a client said, “For the ad, use a stock photo of a woman or a person.”

**PastyPatryk:**  When I was done with them, I put the phone down, put my hands in my head, and let out the biggest sigh I've ever done.

**Tordylock:**  Last year, one of my old friends, who is this huge buff guy, right? He's super pervy, probably into furry porn and shit

**Tordylock:**  His girlfriend is this tiny little chick, glasses, and super innocent

**Tordylock:**  Like, she never swears, and I've never heard her say something remotely inappropriate 

**Tordylock:**  And one day, I overhear their conversations

**Tordylock:**  His girlfriend is being super seductive and asks him, "wanna try bdsm?"

**Tordylock:**  and she is such a sweet innocent girl, I almost started choking

**Tordylock:**  tHEN THE PERVY BOYFRIEND FUCKING ASKS WHAT BDSM IS

**HotShowMatt:**  LMAO WAT

**RingoJingo:**  WTF LOL

**BlackEyedPeas:** ...

**BlackEyedPeas:** what's bdsm?

**PastyPatryk:**  Oh, dear.

**Tordylock:**  T O M

**RingoJingo:**  bible discussion and study meetings.

**BlackEyedPeas:** Okay I might be a fucking idiot but I'm not dumb enough to believe that

**Tordylock:**  really? I couldn't tell

**BlackEyedPeas:** i hae to go bye

**Tordylock:**  ?

_**BlackEyedPeas has gone offline** _

 

 

 

 

 

Tom started to shake. 

 

Footsteps creaked through the floor.

 

To many, it was the footsteps of a regular man, but to Tom, it was the footsteps of a monster.

 

He pulled the blankets closer, trying to cover his body, his back to the door.

 

The door squeaked open, and Tom froze up in terror.

 

"What are you doing up so late?"

 

Tom didn't respond, hoping the pastor would just leave the room.

 

Of course he didn't.

 

The moment David, his step-father, put his hand on Tom's shoulder, the smaller boy flinched.

 

"You're not supposed to be up. Your punishment will be nasty."

 

Fear.

 

Fear accompanied by pain.

 

A lot of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha  
> haha  
> guys this is just the beginning of the angst ;)  
> I dunno if you guys will notice but i get a lot more comfortable when writing angst then anything because -  
> uh-  
> i actually don't know why  
> but yeah i hope it gets better from here on out  
> my writing, i mean


	12. Chapter 12

Tom sat in his bed, quivering. It had almost been a week since the...  _incident,_ and he hadn't even touched the group chat. At first, he was afraid that Edd, Tord, Pat, Paul, and Jon would be worried at him, but...

Who would be?

Well, it wasn't rare for Tom to be struck by David, though on 'special' nights, the pastor took it way farther then usual. He was always sore afterwards, and the pain during it made him cringe at the thought. He bit his nail, trying to forget what had happened that night. Tom pressed his knees into his chest, staring at his phone. He really should check on the guys. He didn't want them to be anxious for his well being. They probably weren't, though. 

Nonetheless, Tom logged into his account.

_+99 messages_

The small boy sighed in relief; at least they were talking.

May 30th, 2016, 2:58am

 **RingoJingo:**  lmao bitch get a life

 **HotShowMatt:**  get rekt boi

 **Tordylock:**  Guys.

 **InocenteJon:**  ??

 **Tordylock:**  Thomas’ online.

 **ArmyFang:**  wHAT?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  hi.

 **PastyPatryk:**  Holy shit! Where have you been?

 **PastyPatryk:**  Are you okay?

 **PastyPatryk:**  What happened?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  i'm okay as i'll ever be, i guess.

 **Tordylock:**  What the fuck happened? You can't just leave for a week, Thomas. We were so worried about you. You disappeared after a hurried message.

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  i'm sorry.

 **Tordylock:**  So that's it? You're not going to explain?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  i don't want to talk about it.

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  i'm sorry.

 **Tordylock:**  You're not going to talk to  _us_ about it?

 **Tordylock:**  Aren't we your only friends?

 **Tordylock:**  Grow up, Thomas.

 **Tordylock:**  You're so pathetic.

 **PastyPatryk:**  Tord!

 **Tordylock:**  Oh, come on, Patryk. You know full well that I'm right. Thomas is a pathetic waste of space on this Earth if he can't talk to his only friends.

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  im sorry

 **PastyPatryk:**  You can not do that! Tom's obviously upset right now!

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  please dont fight

 **Tordylock:**  Upset? More like a fucking wimp! He can't even speak to us!

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  shut up

 **PastyPatryk:** Maybe he's just sensitive! Some people don't have the capability to talk about themselves!

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  SHUT UP

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  SHUT UP

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  JUST SHUT UP

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  OKAY?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  I GOT HURT

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO THIS STORY.

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  LET'S JUST CHANGE THE DAMN SUBJECT, OKAY?

 **Tordylock:**  We're not changing the fucking subject!

 **Tordylock:**  You don't just disappear for five days because "I got hurt"!

 **Tordylock:**  Something else happened, Thomas, and we deserve to know!

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  FUCK YOU.

**BlackEyedPeas has left the groupchat**

**RingoJingo:**  What the hell, Tord.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil smirking*


	13. Chapter 13

**_**PM RingoJingo from to BlackEyedPeas** _ **

****RingoJingo:**** are you okay, Tom?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  Do I  _seem_ okay?

 **RingoJingo:** no, and that's why I wanted to check on you

 **RingoJingo:** Tord was being a fucking asshole. Patryk had already agreed to yell at him irl

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  Good. Thank you.

 **RingoJingo:** of course. we weren't going to stand there and let Tord abuse you like that

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  What's abuse?

 **RingoJingo:** you're joking?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  Uhm... no? Is it bad?

 **RingoJingo:** yes it's bad!

 **BlackEyedPeas:** So what is it?

 **RingoJingo:** ok so it's like, with a family member(mom, dad) or your girlfriend/boyfriend

 **RingoJingo:** there are three kinds

 **RingoJingo:** physical abuse - basically what it says, when they’re hurting you physically 

 **RingoJingo:** mental/emotional abuse - when they make fun of you, like "you're so pathetic" or whatever idk

 **RingoJingo:** then there's sexual abuse - rape by someone in your family, or lover, blegh, yeah

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  oh

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  How bad is it?

 **RingoJingo:** well it's illegal 

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  oh

 **RingoJingo:** are you okay, Tom?

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  i dont know

 **RingoJingo:** Patryk told me Tord wants to apologize.

 **RingoJingo:** do you want to go back in the group chat?

 **BlackEyedPeas:** yeah

**RingoJingo has invited BlackEyedPeas to why tho**

**BlackEyedPeas accepted the invitation**

**ArmyFang:**  Tord. You know what to do.

 **Tordylock:**  I'm sorry, Tom. I was worried about you, and it made me upset that you couldn't trust us to tell us what was wrong, though I acted in an inappropriate way.

 **Tordylock:** I'm sorry I called you pathetic and a wimp, because you're not either of those

 **Tordylock:**  you're a hella strong person, with your emo music, mister emo

 **BlackEyedPeas:**  apology accepted, you dipshit

 **Tordylock:** thanks, Jehovah

 **BlackEyedPeas:** no problem, commie

 **ArmyFang:** shippable

 


	14. Chapter 14

**_**PM RingoJingo from to PastyPatryk** _ **

****RingoJingo:**** Patryk?

 **PastyPatryk:** Yes?

 ** **RingoJingo:**** I'm really worried for Tom

 ** **RingoJingo:**** like, really fucking worried

 **PastyPatryk:** How come? 

 ** **RingoJingo:**** well, I used the word abuse while I was talking to him

 ** **RingoJingo:**** and he asked me what abuse was

 ** **RingoJingo:**** and then-

 ** **RingoJingo:**** well

 ** **RingoJingo:**** you know the way he texts when he's upset?

 **PastyPatryk:** Yeah.

 ** **RingoJingo:**** he started talking that way and he just seemed really disconnected 

 ** **RingoJingo:**** especially after I told him it was illegal

 **PastyPatryk:** You don't think...?

 ** **RingoJingo:**** yeah. I do. it's just

 ** **RingoJingo:**** I'm afraid I'm wrong cuz I don't want to bring that up and be wrong

 ** **RingoJingo:**** but I'm also really worried because

 **RingoJingo:** "  **BlackEyedPeas:**  I GOT HURT **BlackEyedPeas:**  THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO THIS STORY. "

 **RingoJingo:** the more I look at it the more suspicious it gets

 **RingoJingo:** and remember when he snapped at Jon that the place he lived in was his house and not his home?

 **RingoJingo:** not to mention his lack of self-esteem

 **RingoJingo:** it makes me worry so much because he's our friend and if a family member is hurting him, I want to help him

 **PastyPatryk:** Who do you think is doing it?

 **RingoJingo:** to be honest?

 **RingoJingo:** I think it's his step-dad

 **PastyPatryk:** His step-dad?

 **PastyPatryk:** Why?

 **RingoJingo:** do you remember how he got like

 **RingoJingo:** idk

 **RingoJingo:** defensive?

 **RingoJingo:** not defensive

 **RingoJingo:** but you asked about him and Tom just responded with "yeah"

 **RingoJingo:** he seems to get really uncomfortable whenever we bring up family

 **PastyPatryk:** Wait.

 **RingoJingo:** what?

 **PastyPatryk:** Tord has talked to him/seen him before in real life.

 **RingoJingo:** so...?

 **PastyPatryk:** He could probably help us decide this.

 **RingoJingo:** okay, gimme a moment

**Create a groupchat?**

>Yes

**Settings:**

>Invitations only

>Hidden

**Your groupchat name(enter your own text)**

>Tom

**RingoJingo has invited PastyPatryk to Tom**

**RingoJingo has invited Tordylock to Tom**

**Tordylock accepted the invitation**

**PastyPatryk accepted the invitation**

**Tordylock:** What's this?

 **RingoJingo:** I want to talk about Tom

 **Tordylock:** What's up with him?

(guys i'm not gonna repeat everything i said in the PM between Edd and Patryk, just guess how it goes down lmao)

 **RingoJingo:** so... we kinda want your opinion on it

 **Tordylock:** Oh

 **Tordylock:** Ok well I didn't mention this because I thought it was a "whatever" thing but 

 **Tordylock:** Tom had a bruise around his neck

 **Tordylock:** it was really light and tbh I just assumed it was hickeys from his girlfriend or something but now that I think about it there's no way, cuz he's way to innocent to have anything like that happen willingly

 **Tordylock:** and the more I think about it, the more I realize it looked like it was from hands

 **RingoJingo:** what do you mean?

 **Tordylock:** I  _mean,_ it looked like bruises from being choked

 **RingoJingo:** _CHOKED?_

 **Tordylock:** Yeah

 **RingoJingo:** what the fuck!

 **Tordylock:** I remember when I raised my hand, he flinched

 **Tordylock:** He refused to look me in the eye

 **Tordylock:** He was acting really nervous, especially when he didn't know what time it was

 **Tordylock:** He had a split lip, too

 **Tordylock:** God, how did I not notice this before?

 **Tordylock:** I shouldn't have been so careless

 **Tordylock:** He could be seriously hurt!

 **PastyPatryk:** Tord, you can't blame yourself.

 **Tordylock:** Yeah, I know.

 **Tordylock:** But we need to talk to him about this, okay?

 **Tordylock:** We can't let something like this happen

 **Tordylock:** Not to Tom.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i was drinking two day old sprite while squinting while writing this  
> why?  
> because it tasted familiar  
> half-way through writing the angst I just shot up and shouted "CARAMEL APPLES DAMNIT"  
> yeah it's kinda gross but i had to keep drinking it until i could think of what it tasted like lmao  
> update:  
> i finished the whole thing  
> it was full  
> and i drank it all.


	15. Chapter 15

**RingoJingo:** so how are we gonna go down doing this?

**PastyPatryk:** We could add him in this groupchat and ask him about it.

**Tordylock:** We might wanna change the name then

**RingoJingo:** lol you're probably right

**RingoJingo has renamed Tom to Discussion**

**Tordylock:** Nice name

**RingoJingo:** don't judge me

**PastyPatryk:** Who will add him?

**Tordylock:** I will

**Tordylock has invited BlackEyedPeas to Discussion**

**BlackEyedPeas accepted the invitation**

**BlackEyedPeas:** OwO what's this?

**Tordylock:** Ok you now what this was supposed to be serious and then you go and fucking do that

**BlackEyedPeas:** Okay, okay, I'm sorry

**BlackEyedPeas:** So what's going on?

**RingoJingo:** Tom

**BlackEyedPeas:** Yeah?

**RingoJingo:** are you being abused?

_**BlackEyedPeas is typing....** _

**RingoJingo:** Tom?

**BlackEyedPeas:** Of course I'm not being abused!

**BlackEyedPeas:** Who gave you that idea?

**Tordylock:** What about your split lip?

**BlackEyedPeas:** I ran into a wall lmao

**Tordylock:** Then what about the bruises on your neck?

**BlackEyedPeas:** I have bruises around my neck?

**Tordylock:** Yes! Don't play dumb, Tom!

**RingoJingo:** why is your step-dad so strict? why would you have to escape 'the depths of hell' when it's where you live?

**BlackEyedPeas:** He's just strict! He's a pastor! Besides, anything he does is holy

**RingoJingo:** who told you that?

**BlackEyedPeas:** He did

**Tordylock:** And you believe him?

**BlackEyedPeas:** well, if it wasn't, maybe something would've stopped him throughout the six years I've been here!

**Tordylock:** Stopped him from doing what?

**BlackEyedPeas:** well

**BlackEyedPeas:** He just yells at me a lot, though I can't blame him, because it's usually for something I did wrong

**PastyPatryk:** Then why are you so scared of him? Does he threaten you?

**BlackEyedPeas:** I mean

**BlackEyedPeas:** I guess?? he never makes through on them though

**Tordylock:** Why were you scared of me raising my hand?

**Tordylock:** Why did you think I was going to hit you?

**BlackEyedPeas:** I just was! I'm a flinchy person, that's it!

**PastyPatryk:** Guys, stop it.

**Tordylock:** ?

**PastyPatryk:** Tom, we can't make you tell us anything, because it's your choice. But, I want you to know that we're here for you, and we're not going to judge you. We'll try and help you feel better, even if it's just because you killed a fly and felt guilty.

_**BlackEyedPeas is typing...** _

 

**RingoJingo:** Patryk's right, Tom. we're always gonna be here for you

**Tordylock:** Damn straight we will be

**BlackEyedPeas:**  you guys promise not to judge me?

**PastyPatryk:** Of course, Tom.

**Tordylock:** I'd never judge you, Tom

**RingoJingo:** of course!

**BlackEyedPeas:**  he does hit me

**BlackEyedPeas:**  half the time he does something a lot worse like choking me or starving me

**BlackEyedPeas:**  but i can't blame him because it's always my fault and he's just trying to discipline me

**BlackEyedPeas:**  he's a good person, I swear

**BlackEyedPeas:**  though sometimes

**BlackEyedPeas:**  he takes it a lot farther

**BlackEyedPeas:**  i never really remember it

**BlackEyedPeas:**  sometimes i black out from the pain

**BlackEyedPeas:**  that's a blessing

**PastyPatryk:** Can you tell us more about it?

**BlackEyedPeas:**  i'm always really sore after

**BlackEyedPeas:**  it's why i wasn't there for a week

**BlackEyedPeas:** it's really embarrassing

**BlackEyedPeas:**  god i hate this word

**BlackEyedPeas:**  he rapes me

**Tordylock:** HE _WHAT?_

**BlackEyedPeas:**  im sorry i know im disgusting 

**PastyPatryk:** You're not disgusting, Tom.

**RingoJingo:**  you are not disgusting! he is!

**Tordylock:** When did he start doing that to you?

**BlackEyedPeas:** about five years ago i think

**RingoJingo:** since you were twelve? what the fuck?

**BlackEyedPeas:**  do

**BlackEyedPeas:**  do you guys wanna meet at Stella park or something?

**RingoJingo:** are you sure? do you want to be outside? it's almost two am

**BlackEyedPeas:**  yeah I'm sure

**RingoJingo:** can I bring Matt?

**PastyPatryk:** And may I bring Paul?

**BlackEyedPeas:**  yeah, of course

**Tordylock:** Are you sure, Tom? You seemed pretty adamant about not letting anybody else know

**BlackEyedPeas:**  yeah

**BlackEyedPeas:**  besides, if they can deal with that truth, i'm sure they can deal with this one

**Tordylock:** Alright

**Tordylock:** See you guys soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i don't know where i'm going with this story but i love writing it so much lmao
> 
> also good job to ~lovely reader~ and anybody else for guessing that it was rape


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna go ahead," Tord told Patryk. He shot Tord a confused look as Tord let out a long sigh, "You'll see why when you get there."

It wasn't long until Tom reached Stella Park, spotting a red hoodie almost immediately. He broke into a run, watching as Tord turned around to face him. Grinning, he skidded to a stop, panting.

"Hey."

"Hi."

A silence filled the air, Tord frowning. The commie put a hand on Tom's shoulder, voice full of concern, "Are you okay, Tom?"

"Yeah. I think I'm good," Tom smiled softly.

"So... are you sure you want to meet them? You were terrified of the thought last time because of your eyes," he murmured, staring at Tom with a look he couldn't distinguish.  

"What eyes?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tom," growled Tord, "I'm being serious."

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure," Tom promised. Tord nodded before wrapping Tom in a bear hug, squeezing him tightly. Tom hugged him back, placing his head in the crook of Tord's neck. He breathed in, noting how Tord smelt familiar, like he was... home. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, a feeling that made him relax, muscles no longer tense as he was overwhelmed with a sense of peace. He smiled, leaning into the touch as much as he could, happy.

The moment, however, was cut short by someone yelling, "Hey love birds!" Both Tom and Tord quickly retracted, Tom blushing furiously at the comment.

"Hey, Paul, Patryk!" Tord laughed, waving. Tom looked away, waiting for his face to cool down. 

Tom turned his head to look at the couple, trying to hide behind Tord. "Uhm. Hi."

"It's nice to meet you, Tom," Patryk smiled, Paul waving.

"It's nice to meet you, too," he replied shyly, clutching the back of Tord's sweatshirt. 

"When do you think Edd and Matt will get here?" Paul asked.

"Actually, we're already here," piped up a new voice. Tom swung his head around on instinct, turning to see what he assumed to be a happy Edd and Matt. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by Edd(?) shouting, "Jesus Christ! What's wrong with your ey...es... oh." 

"H-hi," Tom stuttered awkwardly, "sorry, I know, it's kinda scary, isn't it?"

"Don't apologize, Jehovah," Tord quickly came to his rescue, turning around so he was facing the duo.

"Oh my god, the height difference," Edd broke into laughter, staring at the two. Tom blinked in confusion, cocking his head. "You and Tord. Tord is super tall and you're really short."

"I know. He's adorable, isn't he?" Tord joked, ruffling Tom's hair. Paul and Patryk join the four, waving as they introduced themselves. 

"We must get to the topic at hand," Paul suddenly spoke, cutting off all previous exchanges. Tom looked down shamefully, afraid of the upcoming conversation. 

"You're right," Edd nodded, focusing his gaze on Tom. "C'mon, mate, there's no reason to be ashamed."

"Uhm," Tom started awkwardly, "It's... it's my eighteenth birthday pretty soon."

"Which means?" Tord question. 

"I can move out after," he replied. 

"How soon?" Tord demanded, placing a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Six more days."

"Where would you move too, though?" Patryk asked, worry flashing across his face.

"Uhm," Matt spoke up, "he could live with us. If Edd's okay with it, of course."

"Of  _course_ I am!" Edd gasped, "Ohmygod that's such a good idea! We could be... be... roomies!"

"Yeah! Roomies!" Matt joined in.

"Would..." Tom awkwardly played with his fingers, "would you be okay with that? I wouldn't be intruding?"

"Yeah, of course it'd be okay!" Edd giggled. 

"But what about for the next six days? I don't want Tom with that... with that  _monster,"_ Tord snarled, squeezing Tom's shoulder. 

"He can stay with us until he can move in with you two," Patryk offered.

"What about my stuff?" Tom brought up the next subject. A silence filled the group, Tom shivering and rubbing his arms.

"Well... you could go back. And... I don't know, you can leave the next day?" Matt suggested, though it sounded like a question.

"Yeah, you could go back for a day, and leave with all your stuff tomorrow," Edd agreed. 

"I can pick you up," nodded Paul. 

"Then... it's a plan?" Tom asked.

"It's a plan," they all chorused. Edd and Matt turned around and began to walk off, and Tom assumed they were leaving for home.

Tord turned his attention towards Paul and Patryk, "I'm gonna stay a bit late and be with Tom, okay?" 

"Alright, we'll see you when you get home.” The couple nodded. They both turned and left, Tom and Tord watching in silence until they were out of sight. 

"Did you want to talk about something?" Tom asked, shivering, turning to face the taller boy. 

"I just wanted to ask what happened to your parents," Tord replied, his face softening, "but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Well, uhm. My parents were really weird," Tom laughed, embarrased, averting his gaze.

"How so?" Tord questioned.

"Uhhhh, my dad was a pineapple. My mom was a bowling ball."

"I'm sorry,  _what?"_

"You heard me!" Tom whined, shaking from the cold, "My father got shot by a bear, and my mom died from being dropped on her head. I think. She kinda just cracked open."

"Oh," Tord said awkwardly. Tom cocked his eyebrows as he watched Tord took of his sweatshirt, revealing muscle that was showing through his long-sleeved shirt. It was huge, but it was noticeable that he was fit.

Wow.

He's kinda hot.

"Why a-are you taking off your sweatshirt, commie? It's c-cold, not hot!" Tom laughed, teeth chattering. 

"Yeah, I know it's cold, yet you're wearing a short-sleeved shirt," Tord chuckled. Tom jumped in surprise when he lightly tossed the red sweatshirt to Tom, the boy barely catching it. "Wear it. You can return it tomorrow."

"Oh. Uhm, t-thanks," Tom stuttered, slipping on the much larger top. The sleeves went past his hands and went half-way to his knees, but he didn't really mind. It smelled like Tord, and Tord smelled good. 

"No problem," Tord smiled at him. "Look, we ought to be going. I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?"

"Of course you will. Bye, Tord," Tom giggled, waving.

"See ya, Tom," Tord replied. Tom turned and began to walk away, rubbing the sleeve of the sweatshirt on his cheek, purring with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think my brother is upset because while i was scrolling through youtube he just banged on the wall like four times while taking a shower  
> i think he might be on the phone  
> *squints*  
> or high  
> probably all three
> 
> anyways i'm waiting to see if anybody will guess what's gonna happen next cuzzzzz i want to see what you guys think will happen


	17. Chapter 17

Tom could not stop smiling as his hands gripped the tree, heaving himself up. He latched on the top branch, slowly climbing on his roof. There hadn’t been a car in the driveway, which meant David wasn’t home. He opened his window and slipped in, landing on the ground softly. Tom grinned as he closed and locked the window, loving the feeling of Tord’s hoodie draped around his body. It was like he was forever with the commie, which was pretty pleasant in the first place.

“Good morning, Tom. How was your little trip?”

Oh, fuck.

“M-Mike?” Tom stuttered, whipping around. His step-brother had his arms crossed, an amused look spreading across his face.

“Nice sweatshirt,” Mike chuckled, watching as Tom began to panic.

“You’re n-not gonna tell David, right?” he choked out, eyes wide. 

“Oh, of course not!” Mike waved it off, Tom relaxing before he continued, “Nah, you’re just in trouble with  _ me.” _

“Mike, please, j-just let me leave this hellhole,” Tom begged, beginning to shake with fear.

“Hellhole? No. You  _ deserve _ to be in this hellhole,” Mike snarled, demeanor changing.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Tom whimpered, tears starting to stream down his face. It really wasn’t his fault, it really wasn’t, it wasn’t, it wasn’t.

“You’re going to the rabbit hole,” Mike grasped a hand on Tom’s arm, the small boy resisting with as much power as he could.

“NO! No, not the rabbit hole! Please, no! Mike, Mike, Mike, please don’t!” Tom screamed, panic settling in.

“Yes, the rabbit hole. It’s been a long time for you, huh?” he laughed sadistically, no hint of guilt on his face. 

“Mike! Mike, oh god, please, not the rabbit hole, Mike, stop it,  _ stop it!” _ Tom wailed, having himself dragged down the stairs. 

“You’re not getting out of this. I warned you, Tom.  _ Six days. _ You were that close. How does it feel?” Mike giggled, dragging him to a door. 

“MIKE! MIKE, NO, PLEASE, DON’T!” Tom screeched, pulling his whole body weight against Mike’s grasp. The much bigger person opened the door and shoved Tom into the small room, closing and locking the door behind him. Tom stopped talking, but sobs filled the tiny place. He only had enough space to stay in one spot, with a roof that barely let him stood up. The hole was shrouded in darkness, Tom unable to see anything. Terror filled his body, wondering if Tord would be worried about him. He curled into a ball, shifting his knees so the sweatshirt was covering his legs, and cried into the sleeve of Tord’s sweatshirt, phone abandoned.

~*~

**BlackEyedPeas:** guys

**BlackEyedPeas:** i have something to tell you

**RingoJingo:** what’s up, Tom? you seem upset?

**BlackEyedPeas:** i’m sorry

**Tordylock:** What for?

**BlackEyedPeas:** i’m not actually being abused

**BlackEyedPeas:** i don’t know what got over me

**BlackEyedPeas:** i know, i’m a terrible person

**BlackEyedPeas:** i'm so sorry

**Tordylock:** I want my sweatshirt back.

**BlackEyedPeas has left the groupchat**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tord's POV**

Six days. Six  _fucking_ days. Tom had told the truth six days ago, and today Tord would've been watching him move in with Matt and Edd, but  _no,_ he was lying. Lying! Not only that, but he had Tord's sweatshirt. Teeth clenched and fists balled up, he continued to pace around the room. Anger was swelling inside of him, thoughts of betrayal and hatred filling his head. Tom had made Tord care for him! Stupid, stupid, stupid,  _stup-_

"Tord! Come out here!" Patryk's voice cut through his thoughts, voice urgent and a hint of concern creeping in. Tord left the kitchen, following the source to the livingroom. Patryk and Paul sat there, both wide-eyed, staring at the screen of the television. He brought his attention to it, too, and froze in shock. 

"T-Tom?" he stuttered, watching the screen. "Turn it up!"

"Right," Paul gaped, dazed, raising the volume.

_"-oy, Thomas Ridge, was called in as missing earlier today by his step-brother Mike, after disappearing almost a week ago. In fact, we have him and his father, David, ready to tell us what's going on!"_

A young man joined the lady on the screen, and an older man standing to his left. The subtitles told Tord that the one on the left was David.

_"It's really, really sad," Mike caste his gaze, swiftly touching his nose, to the ground before continuing, "He was a really good kid. Devoted his life to God, though it was obvious he had some problems at a young age."_

_"What do you mean?" the women acquired._

_This time, David spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck, "I think it might've been because he was bullied. The poor kid never deserved it. But when he got into his... er, junior year, he started to threaten us. We lived in terror because we didn't want to fight back, ya'know? He was still our kid, and Mike's little brother."_

_"That's very honorable of you," she offered, as though she was trying to cheer them up. "Why didn't you call in for his disappearance earlier?"_

_"We assumed he ran away," Mike 'admitted', wiping a hand across his mouth before continuing, "He's done it before. But he's never been gone for this long."_

"Turn it off," Tord growled, crossing his arms tightly as anger surged through him. Paul shuddered before slamming the power button on the remote, turning his attention towards the Norwegian. 

"What do you think, Tord?" Patryk asked darkly, causing Paul to jump from his seat.

"What do you two have planning?" Paul asked slowly, looking back and forth at the pissed duo.

"They're lying," Tord barked, face contorted in rage. 

"Oh, they're  _so_ fucking lying," Pat agreed, balling his fists.

"W-what? It sounded like they were telling the truth," Paul questioned, staring quizzically. 

"What are we going to do, sir?" Patryk asked, ignoring Paul.

"We're gonna break in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i feel like utter shit and im sick af so im sorry if i don't constantly update like i've been doing?? it took me about an hour to write this hella small chapter lmao


	19. Chapter 19

He sat in the darkness, eyes weary, mind blank as he stared at the area that was below the trapdoor. It wasn't any use, as he had heard Mike and David move something huge over the trapdoor, most likely a sofa of some kind. So, instead of trying to escape, he stared into the void of pure black. After what felt like months of worrying and crying, he felt dry. Empty. Like he was a nobody. That he was nonexistent. Tom had searched for his phone, but he must've dropped it while being dragged into the rabbit hole. Everything was blurry, including himself and his memories. The silence was unbearable, but he kept himself void of emotion. Right now, he wanted nothing. He wanted to feel nothing. He wanted to be nothing. And, right now, when the ringing of his own mind was the only thing he could hear, he was succeeding. He was startled out of his state, however, when the noise of a vase(?) being knocked over made itself heard.

"God damnit! You need to be careful, Paul!"

...

Paul? 

Where did he recognize that name?

"Come on, the only one who could hear us is Tom!"

Tom...?

The only other two people that could be here were named Mike and David.

So...

Was Tom him?

"Paul?" he called out, unsure, voice cracking from dehydration. Silence followed, everything in the house going quiet.

"Tom? Is that you? It's Patryk," yelled out another voice, motherly and concerned.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know. I don't remember too much," he admitted, keeping his voice loud. The two voices seemed to discuss for a few moments before the noise of feet pattering could be heard.

"Alright, Tom. I need you to tell me where you are," Patryk shouted.

"I'm in a tiny little space under the floor, it's the rab-"

the rabbit hole?

the rabbit hole

he fell down the rabbit hole

oh god im sorry

god no no no i didnt mean to

wake up

wake up

_i didnt mean to_

_wake up_

_WAKE UP_

_YOURE OKAY_

_JUST WAKE UP_

_I NEED YOU PLEASE WAKE UP_

**_DONT DIE_ **

**_PLEASE WAKE UP_ **

**_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO_ **

**_NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONI'MSORRYPLEASESTOPIDIDN'TMEANTO_ **

"Tom! _TOM_! Calm down! No one's dying!" 

_**ITWASN'TMYFAULTIDIDN'TMEANTODON'THURTMEI'MSOSORRYINEVERMEANTFORTHISTOHAPPENYOUDON'TDESERVETHISWAKEUPWAKEUPPLEASEJUSTWAKEUPINEEDYOU** _

"Tord, hurry up! He's having a panic attack or something!"

_**YOUWEREN'TSUPPOSEDTOFALLNONONONOPLEASEWAKEUPOHGODISTHATBLOODNONOWAKEUPIDIDN'TMEANTOYOU'REOKAYJUSTWAKEUPWAKEUPGODNOI'MSOSORRY-** _

"Tom, calm down, it's okay. No one fell. There is no blood. Everybody is awake. Everyone is alive," someone new spoke, and his words made Tom shut up, but he kept sobbing at the memory of him falling-

_I didn't mean to-_

"No! No, stop, just focus on my voice, Tom. You're okay," reassured the same voice. "We're gonna move this couch, okay? We'll get out out, no problem."

Tom didn't stop his crying, but focused on the smooth accented voice. The noise of wood scraping on wood filled his ears, along with heavy breathing from who he assumed was the three people. 

"Fucking hell, we got it!" Paul gasped, heaving for air. Tom crawled over to the space where the trap door was right above, placing his hands on it.

"It's locked," he hissed, trying to push it up.

"Look, we'll pull, you push, okay?" Patryk suggested.

"Okay," he replied back. He began to push as hard as he could, his muscles straining. 

"Oh, fuck!" cursed Paul when the door opened, a loud  _POP!_   Tom heaved himself up weakly, climbing out of the tiny hole. He only just noticed how hard he was shaking, and how his crying had stopped.

"You're still wearing my sweatshirt," a voice breathed. Tom looked up, and memories began flooding back. Tord stood there, smiling. The groupchat. His friends. Everything, every little detail just took him over, tears beginning to stream down his face, though he was silent. A grin full of joy made it's way on his face. He was crying tears of joy. It was a new feeling, warmth spreading through his body. 

Then the door opened.

"Oh, fan-fucking-tastic."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally wasn't gonna post for like another two days but then your guys's comments came through and i just got excited about this all over again lmao  
> i took some ibuprofen so i hope my fever will go down lmao  
> edit:  
> this is the cringiest thing i have ever written what the fuck was i thinking


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh, fan-fucking-tastic."

The four of them awkwardly stood still, staring at the door as someone entered, staring at them. 

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Mike shrieked angrily, voice high-pitched.

"Uhm... we're here to rescue Tom and beat... your ass?" Patryk tried, voice cracking. His sentence sounded like he was questioning himself, and Tom started giggling. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"Fucking shit, bitch, motherfucker-" Mike let out an even bigger chain of curse words, staring wide-eyed at the group of four. 

"Wow... you're more pathetic then I assumed," Tord claimed, smirking as usual. 

"What, are you Tom's friends or something?" Mike sneered, ignoring the comment. He crossed his arms, standing tall, doing his best to look threatening. Tord, on the other hand, was relaxed, showing no tense nor fear, the look on his face kind of terrifying. 

"Actually, yeah. We are," Patryk snapped. 

" _Soldater,"_ Tord hissed, causing both of them snap to attention, " _framover."_

With that simple command(?), the two began to advance Mike, causing Tom to shiver with fear at the sudden change in demeanor. Mike stumbled backwards, his bravery gone, as the two rushed him. Patryk was the first to swing, the punch landing square in the jaw. Tom couldn't help but whimper, hiding his face in Tord's hoodie, unable to watch the scene. He did, however, hear the satisfying yelps of pain as the two pummeled Mike, feeling a hand touch his shoulder. 

"Never," Tord snarled, "hurt," venom was obvious in his voice, "Tom."

"Fuck! Shit, okay! I won't touch him! I swear, I won't touch him!" pleaded Mike, sounding pitiful. 

" _Av, soldater._ Repeat after me, Mike," he purred in response, hand still on Tom's shoulder. "I will never talk."

_"I will never talk."_

"I will never touch."

_"I will never touch."_

"Nor will I mention Tom."

_"Nor will I mention Tom."_

"Let's go," Tord prompted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Soldiers," Tord hissed, causing both of them to snap to attention, "forward."  
> GUYS THIS STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO END LIKE FIVE CHAPTERS AGO WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING  
> anyways the reason why i left the 'fight' scene so bland is i want you guys to imagine how he was fucking pummeled and probably black and blue.


	21. Chapter 21

"Tom!" someone yelped, causing Tom to jerk his head in that direction. He almost toppled over when Edd jumped on him, squeezing him tightly. Tom blinked in surprise, breath hitched.

"Uhm... hi," he offered, running his hand through his hair. 

"Matt and I were so worried!" Edd shouted in his air, letting the boy go, "Tord told us that he had found you yesterday, did you know you were on the news, nobody could find you, Tord told us that your step-dad was keeping you in the house, but they went on air to talk about your disappearance, was he the one who told us you were lying in the groupchat, because I know you, and you wouldn't lie-"

"Edd, you're overwhelming Tam," Matt stopped him, placing a hand on the bigger man's shoulder, smiling softly.

"It's... just Tom."

"Right. Where's Todd?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Tom facepalmed, giggling slightly. 

Tord popped his head out of the kitchen, noticing the duo had arrived, "Ah! Det er Edd og Matt!" he exclaimed, running out of the room to stand by Tom's side.

"Speak of the devil," Tom joked, elbowing his side. Tord only responded with a smile, beaming down at him. 

"Are you guys together yet?" a new voice interrupted, walking to stand with the friends.

"Well, are you and Paul together yet?" Tord responded in a snarky voice, glaring at the speaker, who was, of course, Patryk.

"Tord," Patryk paused, a flash of confusion on his face, "Paul and I are married."

"Shit, I forgot," Tord swore, before breaking into laughter, slapping his knee as the rest of the group joined him.

"How do you just forget-" Tom had to take a deep breath before continuing- "someone is  _married!?"_  

"I'm sorry!" protested Tord, "I just - I just did!" he wheezed, tears beginning to stream from his eyes. Everyone was still laughing, and Edd finally fell over from how hard he was giggling, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

"This whole conversation is a fucking train wreck," Patryk gasped between his laughter.

"I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now," Tord accused, crossing his arms and glaring at Patryk, trying to keep his laughter in.

"It's just a prank, bro," Tom rubbed his eyes, a grin covering his face as he added his meme.

"Good memes machine broke," Edd referenced, glaring at Tom at the memory as he stood back up.

"Understandable, have a great day," continued Patryk, clasping his hands together while smiling.

A long pause enveloped them until they all heard Paul whisper, "boi."

"Where the fuck did you come from?!" Edd yelped in surprise, staring at him as he stood next to Patryk.

"I came in, like, two seconds ago," Paul assured, lopsidedly grinning.

Tord, who wasn't phased, added, "I have failed you," as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Lie down," Tom muttered, pushing Tord. The taller boy stared at him in confusion before Matt started giggling.

"Try not to cry," the ginger giggled, hands on his hips.

"Cry a lot," Edd finally understood what they were referencing, joining in, smirking at Tord.

"Guess I'll die," Tord shrugged, sitting on the ground as he stared at the rest of the group.

"How do you do, fellow kids?" Paul asked, sitting down as well.

"Who the hell are you people, and what have you done with my friends?" Tord questioned, sounding horrified, eyes wide.

"I'm Bill Nye," Edd whispered, plopping on the ground.

"The name is Jacob Sartorious," Matt replied confidently, joining Edd on the ground.

"I'm TheLegend27," Patryk chuckled, sitting next to Paul.

"And I," Tom said, trying to sound dramatic, "am Biggie Cheese." He sat himself on the ground quickly, staring at all his friends, who were sitting on the floor. Everyone let out a collective gasp as though they were shocked.

"Oh no. It's retarded," Tord mocked, head turned to Tom. Tom blew a raspberry at him, but was still smiling.

"Did we actually have a conversation of practically just memes?"

"Worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the updates might not be so often because i have to write a novel for class soooo my attention might be put on that more than this? i'll still update a lot because this story is basically a stress-reliever for me, therefore i'll update it when i'm... stressed. obviously. which is a lot lmao  
> but yeah so maybe 2-3 days instead of 1-2 days? i still love you guys tho lmao
> 
> also im getting a dog tomorrow yay  
> aND I also wanted this to be a super chill and happy chapter soooo sue me


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be in Tord's point of view, guys... good luck :)

**~*Tord's POV*~**

_Silence filled the air as he stalked through the woods. Everything was silent, excluding the soft rustling of the trees. The forest was dark and looming, darkness sweeping at every corner as shadows were cast. Lightning flashed through the air, slightly illuminating his figure, revealing a large sniper rifle. Concentration was written on his face as he focused, trying to find his target. As though fate was smiling upon him, he heard the noise of a twig snap. He spotted it running like it could escape his grasp. It took him no more than thirty seconds to take aim and shoot it, and he watched in satisfaction as the bullet caused it to topple over, falling onto its side with a THUMP, and a shout of pain._

_He sighed gratefully, swinging the rifle over his shoulder as he began to walk towards the target. His expression dark, the atmosphere complied with him, brooding and dim. He went towards the figure as quickly as possible, leaving the trail. Finally, he reached the body, crouching down to inspect his target, who was whimpering and struggling to get up. Footsteps, however, caused him to whip his head around, shoulders tense._

_"Relax, rød leder. It's just Paul and me." Patryk reassured, watching as Tord relaxed his shoulders. His eyes reached the body in front of Tord, and a proud look was placed on his face. "Nice shot."_

_"Thank you. It is a blå soldat," he explained dryly, "I believe it was a spy or something along those lines." He trailed his fingers across her exposed arm, inspecting the uniform. It shivered and struggled against his touch, glaring at him._

_"Her rank should be on her sleeve," offered Patryk, kneeling to watch him._

"French." _Tord sneered, face scrunched in disgust. "Defiantly a blue soldier. Espion bleu - er, what is that again?"_

_"Just like you guessed. She was a spy," Paul noted, eyes hard._

_"Of course I was right. It is a spy," he snapped back, eye twitching in annoyance._

_"Oh, fuck off!" it snarled back at him, voice quivering._

_"Tord, do not be rude to Paul," Patryk ordered, crossing his arms._

_"Whatever." Tord ran his hand behind his neck, still staring at the frozen body of a young, shot girl. Patryk scowled and turned to Paul, though Tord had spaced out by now, inspecting the blue spy. Light brown hair that was fitted into a braid ran behind her back, and soft cheeks with plump limps would've made her attractive if she was morally correct. Her eyes had not yet closed, revealing a beautiful amber that shone in the darkness of the forest._

_"We need to interrogate it," he said suddenly._

_"_ Her.  _We need to interrogate_ her," _Patryk corrected._

_"Stop personifying the animals," Tord snapped back._

_"Stop objectifying the enemy!" Paul yelled, nostrils flaring._

_"That's it! We've decided. After this interrogation? You are taking a break."_


	23. Chapter 23

**~*Tord's POV*~**

Tord yawned, opening his eyes. Soft light fluttered through the blinds as morning began to take over the night. He stretched his limbs, trying to fully wake up from the good night's rest. The dream he had was more like a memory, but it reminded him of the good ol' days, hunting for traitors and leading an army. Tord sighed, sitting up, and reached for the lamp, causing bright light to burst through the room. Squinting, he snatched his phone and sat up, checking for text messages. 

_Paul and I are going shopping. Tom offered to make breakfast, so be sure to thank him._

_~Patryk_

He narrowed his eyes, wondering if Tom was going to burn the kitchen. The thought made him swing his legs to the edge of the bed and stand up unsteadily, phone in hand, and rush out his door and into the kitchen. His expedition, however, was cut short when he saw Tom dancing and humming with his earbuds in while (seemingly) cooking. A snake-like grin appeared on his face as he began to record the young boy, raising his eyebrows when Tom began to sing,

_♬Oh, he's so pretty♪_

Tord raised his eyebrows even further at the fact this Tom had called a guy pretty-

_♩He think he run this city♫_

Ah, there was the snark-

_♬He be driving a Benz, but he can't pay his rent, no he'll never admit it♩_

Tord choked back laughter when Tom began to swing his hips-

_♪Oh, he's so sweet♩_

Tord was grinning; Tom was having fun singing, with no care in the world-

_♫Sweep you right off your feet♪_

Tom kind of looked pretty with nothing but Tord's sweatshirt and a pair of shorts on-

_♬And right into his bed, try to get in your head, but he never wanna eat♫_

Tom's face was probably flushed-

_♪She told her mama they're just friends♩_

Imagine how flushed it would be if Tord was kissing him-

_♬Told her sister they ain't met_ _♫_

And if he took it further-

_♫Told her girlfriends she struck gold; uh-huh, he's tall, dark, and rich♫_

Tom's face would be so red-

_♪She told me all about it, I started shaking my head - she knew just what was coming, this is all that I said♩_

Tord quickly snapped out of it when Tom's voice grew louder-

_♬Bruh - don't kiss that hoe, he nasty! Almost put one past me! Got my homegirl last week! Nasty! Nasty!♪_

His own face grew red when he realized what he had been thinking about-

_♬Don't kiss that hoe, he nasty! Almost put one past me! Got my homegirl last week! Nasty! Nasty!♪_

Tord accidentally chuckled at the chorus-

_♩Girl, you should've listened♫_

Realizing he was still recording, he zoomed in on Tom-

_♫But you just had to let him finish, it took a minute and half, record time on your ass, like a damn magician♬_

 

Oh my  _god,_ his dancing was the cutest thing ever-

_♪Yeah, you gotta understand♪_

He was swinging his hips and striking poses randomly-

_♪That this ain't a grown man♬_

Somehow, he was still cooking at the same time-

_♩He took a teenager to prom, got a couple baby mom’s, but he single on the gram♫_

The smell was actually really nice, too-

_♬She told me all about it, I started shaking my head, she knew just what was coming - like I already said♫_

His voice was kinda beautiful, too-

_♬Bruh - don't kiss that hoe, he nasty! Almost put one past me! Got my homegirl last week! Nasty! Nasty!♪_

Who was he kidding? It was very beautiful-

_♬Don't kiss that hoe, he nasty! Almost put one past me! Got my homegirl last week! Nasty! Nasty!♪_

Fuck, all of Tom is beautiful-

_♫N-A-S-T-Y, you ain’t got no alibi, you nasty, yeah, ye-♩_

Tom had turned around, and his eyes widened, mouth snapping shut, when he saw Tord standing there, recording him with a smirk on his face.

"Morning," he purred, watching as the Jehovah's Witness face became more and more horrified.

"ohmygodhowlonghaveyoubeenstandingthere," Tom stuttered out in one breath, face redder than a tomato.

"Since you started - also, I recorded it," he waved the phone, beginning to grin.

"Please don't show anybody," seeming to click with what happened, Tom began to beg.

"On one condition," he stated, watching as Tom's face twisted with confusion.

After a long pause, "What is your condition?"

_Let me kiss you-_

"Get on your knees and beg," Tord taunted, a grin on his face as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"W-what!?" he blurted, eyes wide.

"You heard me," the communist smirked, crossing his arms with a smug look.

"Fine," Tom grumbled, annoyed. Slowly, he got on his knees, then looked up at Tord. He opened his mouth to say something, though in one swift moment, fear overtook his face. 

"Hey- Tom, are you alright?" Tord stopped himself from being so smug, noticing the look on Tom, the Jehovah's Witness frozen, terror obvious. 

"Fuck-" Tom gasped out, and Tord understood. He sprang to sit down and get eye level with Tom, the boy on the verge of tears.

"Tom- Tom, it's just me. It's Tord. Focus on my voice," he ordered softly, to afraid to touch Tom. He seemed to be having a panic attack, and Tord guessed that the position made him remember something...  _unsavory_ , to say the least, from his time at David's house. He had been handling well, and Tord was surprised this didn't happen sooner.

"I'm sorry," he whined, cringing away from Tord.

"Do you want to stand up?" Tord offered, "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just me, Tord."

"Stand up?" Tom whimpered. Tord nodded, and Tom responded, "Please."

"C'mon, breath for me, Tom," Tord whispered, gripping Tom's hands and hauling the smaller boy up.

Silence filled the duo until Tom let loose a question he didn't expect: "Can you hug me?"

"Uhm... sure," he replied, awkwardly bringing his hands around Tom. He heard sniffles and his shirt was starting to feel kind of wet. 

"I'm sorry," Tom croaked, and Tord squeezed harder as he continued, "it's just- David and Mike- and it reminded me- and I'm sorry-"

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Tord reassured, "I'm sorry I made you remember that."

"Thanks, Tord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *was talking about this chapter with friend*  
> "yeah i only have one word so far"  
> *friend pauses*  
> "I guess you could say... that's unexpected."
> 
> also did I mention Tord is a pining son of a bitch-


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: the next chapters are gonna majorly be dreams/memories soooooo rip

**/\Tom's POV/\**

_Tom giggled as his hand brushed the other's, laying on the grass while the other sat up, gazing at Tom with a look of care stuck on his face. Tom continued staring at the night sky, the stars shining brightly in the open field, the wind howling in his ears. Finally, he couldn't take it, and he turned to the other while slurring, "What are you- what are you looking at me?" The sentence was slightly incoherent, but the other as able to tell what he had meant- after all, he was drunk, too._

_"You're, like, really fucking pretty," the boy answered, causing Tom to scrunch his face involuntarily._

_"M-me? Pretty? Pssh, as if," Tom waved his hand, though his grin was obvious. The other leaned down and kissed Tom on the nose, something he always did when Tom was self-deprecating. He never admitted it, but the act really did make him smile._

_"I love you," the other boy offered confidently._

_"I lav you too," Tom tried, but he narrowed his eyes, "lav? Lov? Oh, fuck it, you get what I meant."_

_"What do you, like, love about me?" the other asked, grabbing Tom's hands expectantly._

_"Well, I really like- I really like your green eyes.  They're like emeralds. Or dragon scales. Emerald dragon scales," Tom stuttered, face full of concentration._

_"What else?" he pressured, watching as Tom's face twisted._

_"Well, I like your- I like your skin tone. You're paler than a- than a vampire. And your brown hair. It's like a... hamster's nest?"_

_"And...?" the other continued, gazing intently._

_"Your sister is hot."_

_"Fuck you." They both giggled before Tom went on._

_"You protect- you protect me. And that means a lot." Tom went quiet before continuing, "What do you love about me?"_

_"I like your music taste. You, like, listen to all this emo shit but, like, your favorite song is Nasty by Brooke Candy," he giggled, running his fingers through his hair._

_"Shhhhh, that's supposed to- that's supposed to be a secret," Tom slurred back, flicking him on the nose._

_"I also love your edgy backstory. I mean, like, who the fuck has a legit pineapple and bowling ball as their parents? That's, like, fuckin' hardcore, Thomas," he giggled, poking Tom on the cheek._

_"The same guy who has no eyes and four spikes in his hair," Tom joked back, not bothering to correct the use of his name. Tom liked it when he called him Thomas. The boy smiled at him before leaning down and kissing him. The kiss was clumsy, but it was peaceful. When he pulled back, Tom was giggling._

_"I love you," he repeated._

_"I love you too," Tom assured, finally saying 'love' correctly._

_"So, have I ever told you of the rabbit hole?"_

_Silence filled the air as Tom put a thoughtful face. "Nope," he answered after a few moments, popping the 'p'._

_"Well, do you Puer Stella River?"  he asked._

_"Christ, Nick, that's where we- that's where we met, of course I know," Tom replied, internally rolling his eyes._

_"Rude! Anyways, rumor has it, a majority of the bank will_ suck you under  _if you stand on it for too long," Nick gaped, excited._

_"How would that even work?" questioned Tom as he sat up._

_"I don't know! But isn't it, like, blocked to the public!?"  
_

_"Yeah..."_

_"We should go check it out!"_

_"...why the fuck not, Nick."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who gave ideas!!!! you guys are a big help!!!! and the more i read through them the more i realize i have hella weird nicknames for you all-


	25. Chapter 25

**/\Tom's POV/\**

_Tom narrowed his eyes as he stared at Nick, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_Nick snorted, watching as Tom dropped from the fence. "Don't ya, like, trust me?"_

_"Well, I've sobered up, so I'm smart enough to know that this probably isn't the best choice in our lives," Tom responded, brushing off his knees._

_Rolling his eyes, Nick grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him along. "Live a little, Tom!"_

_"Nick. The bank is bound to be slippery, please be careful," Tom sighed, letting his boyfriend pull him along._

_"Pft, I'll be fine," Nick giggled, sending Tom a confident grin as he rushed to the edge of the river._

_"Puer Stella River," Tom sighed, memories flooding back. "Hey, Nick?"_

_"Yeeees?" Nick slurred, turning around to face the Brit, still holding his hand._

_"Do you remember the song from when we first met?" his voice cracked halfway as he stared at Nick hopefully._

_Nick leaned in, mouth close to his ear, and whispered, "Wise men say, only fools rush in."_

_"But I can't help falling in love with you," Tom murmured back. Nick took him into an embrace and began to slow dance, grinning._

_"Oh, shall I stay?" Nick moved gracefully, not minding if Tom stepped on his foot, "Would it be a sin?"_

_"Oh, if I can't help... falling in love with you." Tears began to prick Tom's eyes as they danced, warmth spreading through him._

_"Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be," sang Nick, twirling Tom._

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you," he was grinning at this point, squeezing Nick softly, "Oh, like a river flows surely to the sea, darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be."_

_"Take my hand, take my whole life, too, for I can't help falling in love with you. Oh, I can't help fal-" Nick was interrupted when he slipped suddenly, causing Tom to fall backwards, landing on his butt. When he realized what happened, he started giggling, watching as Nick lay sprawled on the grass._

_"You're such a klutz, Nick," he giggled louder, though with a lack of response, his tone softened, "Nick? You okay over there?"_

_No response._

_Tom awkwardly crawled over, a small nervousness filling him, but he kept trying to remind himself that he was probably just tired. "Hey, Nick? Are you okay?" Tom once again didn't receive an answer, and Tom shook him lightly. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, are you okay?"_

_A deafening silence filled the air._

_"Wake up," he whispered, beginning to shake harder, his fear beginning to burn. "Wake up. Come on, you're okay, just... wake up." Tom's voice cracked, and he began to reach for his phone. "Hey, I need you. Wake up, Nick," his voice was soft. His other hand went to lift Nick's head, but he quickly retracted his hand when a liquid touched his finger tips. "Oh... oh, God, is that blood?" he unconsciously raised his voice as terror overtook him "Oh my God, NICK! NICK, FUCK, I'M SORRY, THIS IS ALL MY FUCKING FAULT!"_

_Some sense made its way into his brain as he slipped his phone out and dialed 911, hyperventilating._

_"911, where is your emergency?" a kind female voice fluttered through as Tom tried to calm his breathing._

_"I, uh, fuck, Stella Park, at the river," he stuttered out, tears beginning to stream out of his eyes._

_"Alright, what's going on?"_

_Tom let out a shaky breath before answering, "My boyfriend, shit, he slipped, his head is bleeding and he won't wake up, Fuck, Nick, wake up!"_

_The girl paused before continuing, "We have an ambulance and an officer the way. Do you know how this happened?"_

_"We were dancing, he was drunk, and he slipped, I think he hit his head on something,_ fuck, _Nick, please wake up," Tom started to sob, breaths coming fast._

_"Hey, I'm sure it's alright," she said softly, "I'm sure he just fainted."_

_"You w-weren't supposed to fall, you're okay, just wake up," Tom cried, grasping Nick's shirt._

_For awhile, he just wailed, though he faintly remembered being dragged away from Nick._

_Nick never woke up again._

_He had fallen on a very sharp rock, apparently, and it penetrated his skull. There was very little chance of him surviving._

_All because of a rumor of a fucking rabbit hole._

_Rabbit hole._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll were expecting this  
> sorry for lyric mistakes i was doing it off of memory


	26. Chapter 26

**/\Tom's POV/\**

Tom woke in a deep panic, flailing around at the memory of the dream. He could feel tears streaming down his cheek, but he only thing he could think of was Nick. His shoulders were tense as he flew up into a sitting position, trying to calm his breaths. He really didn't want to wake up the others - but Nick, Nick, God he was so  _fucking_ sorry. He was sweating as he squeezed Tomee Bear(no one else knew he had the stuffed animal), crying heavily, covering his mouth, the overwhelming sense of dread causing pain to burst through his chest as breathing became hard. His heartbeat pounded as he shivered violently, despite the fact it felt he was burning up, skin flushed. The room was spinning around him as he brought his knees to his chest. His heartbeat pounded, his stomach churning, pins and needles sticking in his skin. He was shivering, and it looked like he was staring through fish-eyed lens. His mouth was dry, and he tried to take deep breaths.

Suddenly the lights flicked on, and Tom whipped his head towards the soft voice that carried itself throughout the room, "Tom?" Tord stood there, dazed, probably from exhaustion, "Are you okay?"

"Uhhh, yeah, hah, I'm fine, you can, like, go back to bed if you want, I'm fine," he stuttered out, voice cracking awkwardly, eyes widening. Tord furrowed his eyebrows.

After a moment of silence, Tord came rushing towards Tom, speaking quietly, "Tom, I know you're not fine. You're crying."

"I, uh, I just had, uhm, a nightmare, yeah, a nightmare," he tried to reassure Tord as the taller boy sat next to him, his eyes kind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tord questioned, reaching out to place a hand on Tom's knee.

Tom shook his head violently, tears still streaming out of his eyes, as he quickly replied, "No thank you, I would prefer not too."

The Norwegian paused, but nodded. "Can I hug you?"

"W-what?" he snapped to attention, confused, still frantically wiping his tears. "Oh, dear, how the tables have turned."

Tord rolled his eyes, but leaned in and hugged him, his bare chest pressing into Tom's shirt reassuringly. "You've been wearing my sweatshirt for, like, three days in a row."

"So...?"

"Maybe we should wash it?" Tord suggested, breaking the hug.

"No."

"Fine. But you're not sleeping on the couch. Get up," ordered Tord, standing up himself. Tom shakily joined him, only to feel Tord's hand grab his arm to steady him. He squeaked when Tord picked him up, hooking his arm underneath Tom's legs and back.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" he shrieked, giggling awkwardly. 

"Shh, shh, you're gonna wake up Paul and Patryk," Tord chuckled, walking towards the way he came.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" Tom giggled more, trying to keep his voice down.

"My bedroom."

"Why?"

"So you don't have to sleep on the couch."

Tom tried to answer, but a yawn escaped through his lips, cutting him off. Tord snickered, then dropped the boy suddenly. Tom almost started panicking until he landed on soft sheets, calming down immediately. Tord shuffled into the bed as well, wrapping his arms around Tom, pulling him close. 

"Night," he kissed Tom's shoulder softly, then he went silent.

Tom was slightly, just slightly, panicking.

He could feel the fact that he was flushed, and his eyes were wide, shocked that Tord had  _kissed_ him. Even if it was on his shoulder, the commie had actually  _kissed_ him. The sound of Tord's breathing was close to his ear, and he focused on the steady rhythm, trying to calm himself. Luckily, it worked, and Tom returned to normal, barely processing what happened. He shuffled around until he was facing the Norwegian, smiling softly. Putting his head under Tord's chin, he fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck GUYS THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I'VE FUCKIN WRITTEN THIS  
> you guys should follow me on tumblr @shisucks


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone so if there’s a ton of mistakes you know why

**WARNING: it gets slightly sexual, guys**

**/\Tom’s POV/\**

_Tom yawned, shuffling around in his bed. Some confusion entered him when he realized he felt strangely... smaller, though he was reassured he was safe and sound when he squeezed Tord._

_Wait._

_That’s a pillow._

_Tom attempted to open his eyes, though they were only met with darkness before swiftly shutting again. God, he was tired._

_”Hush, little baby, don’t make a noise,” a new voice began to sing, and Tom tensed his muscles. “Mama’s gonna buy you a mocking bird.” Tom relaxed when he realized who it was. “And if that mocking bird don’t sing, mama’s gonna buy you a wedding ring,” his stepmother sang, rubbing his leg softly. “If that wedding ring don’t shine, mama’s gonna buy you a looking glass.” Tom repeatedly trying to open his eyes, the feeling of unease growing with every glance. “I’m protecting you, Tom,” she whispered. His eyes snapped open, and he opened his mouth to scream. Her clothes were bloody, her braided hair soaked, face scarred._

_”Go- get a-away from me!” Tom yelled when he found his voice._

_”But I’m protecting you, Thomas,” Miss repeated, blood leaking from her wounds._

_”I don’t- I don’t care! Go away!” Tom yelled, frozen in terror._

_Miss nodded._

The Brit woke with a start, flying upwards. He was hyperventilating as he stood up, grasping at the bedpost. 

“Ok, okay, you’re fine, Tom, just a nightmare,” he tried to reassure himself. When his shaking stopped and his feet steadied, he glanced around the room.

Fuck.

Guess he had actually woken up, huh? Tom let out a deep sigh, glancing out the window of his old room- _no_ , his room. The night was pitch-black, and when he glanced at the clock, he rushed back into the bed. He was supposed to be asleep.

”Tom? What are you doing awake?” 

Tom’s head shot up so fast that he could feel the whiplash. Mike stood there, frame leaning on the doorway, eyes soft. “I had a nightmare,” he admitted, shoulders relaxing.

Mike’s face softened, and he quietly walked to Tom. He leaned down and wrapped the boy in a hug, his sandy blonde hair tickling Tom’s forehead. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

”Yeah. I’m just happy it ended,” Tom answered, shifting to hug Mike back. When Mike pulled back, his expression was filled with something eerily similar. His blue eyes flashed a reddish brown color before returning normal as he leaned towards Tom. His lips met the Tom’s, the Brit freezing in shock. He seemed to come to his senses, though, pushing Mike back. 

His face contorted in confusion, watching Tom’s expression as he carefully said, “You... don’t want it?”

”N-no, I don’t want it! You’re- you’re my stepbrother,” Tom replied, horrified, wiping his mouth distastefully.

Mike clicked his tongue, and Tom flinched when he sneered, “How do you know you won’t change your mind?”

 Tom opened his mouth only to close it, much to shocked to answer. Mike rolled his eyes, grasping Tom’s wrists and pushing him down. “What the- Mike, stop it!” 

“How is a nice guy like me supposed to get a chance when adorable boys like you only date _scum_?” he hissed angrily, straddling Tom.

”Nick wasn’t sc-“ Tom was cut off then Mike shoved his hands around Tom’s neck, squeezing. His eyes widened and he desperately began to claw at Mike’s hands. 

“We don’t talk about that manslut around here, got it?” Mike growled, increasing the pressure of his hold. Tom nodded, tears beginning to stream out of his eyes. Mike let go, watching as Tom struggled to breath underneath him.

_Wake up._

”Mike, please, get off me,” Tom begged, biting his lip.

_Wake up, Jehovah’s Witness._

Mike scoffed, “You know you want it.” He locked their lips again, Tom struggling. He closed his eyes, trying to will everything away-

_Tom, you gotta wake up._

He slapped Mike. It was weak and pathetic, but enough to make him pull back and nurse his cheek. “Mike, get off, and get the fuck out!”

”That’s how you wanna play this?” the bigger man growled, face steaming with anger. “Then I’ll show you.”

And Tom screamed. He screamed so hard to the point where he shot up, Mike and his old home gone, three people around him, desperately trying to help as he kept screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey could y’all do me a favor and tell me if I make an error? like I was rereading my work and there’s so many mistakes-  
> and if you do decide to, don’t worry about being mean or something idk, because it’d be appreciated 
> 
> but yeah I’m updating on my phone cuz it turns out I have another week off and I uh didn’t know that 
> 
> also I forgot mike’s name in this and almost made it so it was nick-
> 
> yeah Mike is a Nice Guy


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wArNiNg  
> gOrE  
> but in all seriousness be careful guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wArNiNg  
> gOrE  
> but in all seriousness be careful guys

,’ **Tord’s** **POV** ,’

Tord gaped at the scene in front of him, much too shocked to move. Tom’s screams had died down to sobs, loud and harsh. Patryk was desperately hugging the boy, whispering to him, while Paul rubbed his back.

“God, what... what happened?” Tord questioned, watching as Tom clutched onto Patryk.

”I don’t know,” Paul admitted, “a nightmare, night terror, something like that.” He shrugged, eyes not leaving Tom. The Brit’s sobs were replaced with hyperventilating, his eyes squinted.

”Hey, Tom?” Patryk said softly, “Are you okay now?”

”I think so,” he replied, sniffing awkwardly.

Patryk pulled away as Paul asked Tom, “What happened?”

“I had a nightmare,” he whispered in reply. Patryk glanced at Tord as he stood there. The Norwegian was stuck in his spot, though no one blamed him. He had rushed into their room, sputtering about how Tom was crying and thrashing in his sleep, face full of concern.

”Do you wanna talk about it?” Patryk was giving Tom a sympathetic look, causing Tord to smile- Patryk really was a mom.

Tom nodded before answering, “It was about Mike.”

Everyone froze.

“It was when he- the first time he-“ Tord looked away from Tom’s eyes. Though he couldn’t coherently say it, everyone could tell what he meant.

”Oh, sweetie,” Patryk sighed, leaning to pull him into another hug. “You don’t have to talk about it.”

Tom shook his head. “I want to. I need to.”

Tord clenched his fists angrily. He took a deep breath and rushed out of the room.

He was pissed.

<•>

By the time Tord reached the house, he was seething. How? How could someone do that to another person? Rape them until they had nights where they woke screaming. It made his skin crawl. He entered through the back door, guessing that David wasn’t there. It was still dark, maybe three in the morning.

When he got in, he recognized a form on the couch. A bag full of ‘supplies’ dropped to the floor, Tord clutching a rag of chloroform. The figure leaped up, their head swinging towards Tord.

”Oh, it’s you. What are you doing here?” Mike sounded bored, causing Tord to twitch in annoyance.

”Good morning to you, too.” Tord brushed it off, his face stretched into a sinister smile.

”What do you want?” Mike growled, walking towards the Norwegian.

”Tom told us some things. Things about what you did to him.”

“Oh, puh-lease,” Mike laughed - actually _laughed_ \- like he wasn’t about to get hurt. “Tom’s innocence was taken long ago by his boyfriend.”

Tord froze. “Boyfriend?”

”Well, more like ex-boyfriend,” Mike chuckled, “Tom killed him.”

”He... killed... his boyfriend?” he repeated slowly, not taking his eyes off of Mike.

”Yup!” Mike grinned. “Pushed him onto a sharp rock. Poor guy never woke up from the blow to his head.”

For a moment, he faltered. Tom killed someone? Mike had to be lying... right?

He lunged at Mike, shoving the rag in his face, holding the man still. It took maybe six minutes or so until he fainted, causing Tord to smirk in satisfaction.

He knew Mike was going to wake up soon - chloroform is only that effective in movies, kids - so he tied his wrists and legs together. He slung Mike over his shoulder, bringing him to the black van he had parked outside.

<•>

WARNING: VIOLENCE

Tord grinned as he watched Mike struggle against the bonds. He had taken the scumbag to the Red Base, where everything lie, waiting to be used.

”The fuck, man?” Mike whined pathetically, “What the hell is all of this?”

Tord shrugged, holding two bags full of contents. “Let’s see what you’re scared of, huh?” he purred, glee filling him. He opened the bag, pulling out the first thing he saw. A small container full of spiders were shown to Mike.

”Nice try, but I’m not scared of spiders,” he chuckled, as though he was flaunting it. Tord rolled his reddish brown eyes, placing the container to the side.

”That’s fine. We have more things,” Tord reached for the box of matches, opening it. 

“Fire?” Mike joked, “Go ahead, try it!” Tord scoffed, lighting the match by swiping it quickly across the side. 

“I will,” he snarled. He planted the lit match onto Mike’s forehead, enjoying the sudden jump it earned him. 

Tord flicked the match, the flame gone, watching his face. “T-that all you got?”

”Hey, wanna know a fun fact?” Tord chuckled, “I’ve got gasoline.” Mike’s eyes widened as Tord began to walk away. Mike didn’t want to admit it, but he was terrified. 

After what felt like an hour, Tord came back into the room. He grabbed Mike’s collar and dragged him into a different room, ignoring the grunts of pain. 

Mike’s breath hitched when he looked around. The place was dark and eerie, and when he looked at Tord, the man was holding a cigarette lighter. 

He flicked it on, the flame dancing. Tord slowly brought the light to Mike’s eyebrow, watching as the hair caught on fire. He moved to the other, the flame slowly burning it off. He savored the scream when he light Mike’s hair on fire, chuckling softly. 

It took a minute of yowling in pain for Tord to dump ice-cold water on him. Mike shivered, though Tord didn’t know if it was from pain, adrenaline, fear, or the cold. Maybe all four. _Hopefully_ all four.

Tord backed off, wondering what else he could do with fire. He brainstormed while watching Mike whither, tears streaming down his cheeks.

”Ooo, I have an idea!” Tord said in a sing-song voice, face brightening.

He disappeared for a moment, leaving Mike alone for another minute before returning. “What now?”

”Well, I have to wait for that, so maybe...” Tord pulled out a piece of paper from behind his back, rushing to Mike’s hand. He carefully place the paper in between Mike’s fingers.

Then he lit it. 

The fire spread through the paper fast, Mike being forced to hold the paper as it began to burn his hand. He was letting out gasps of pain.

After five minutes, Tord put out the fire with water, disappearing out of sight once again. Mike froze when he came out with a bucket of water. Boiling water, to be exact.

”Ready?” Tord purred. Mike scrunched his eyes closed, crying.

He emptied the boiling water onto Mike.

Mike let out a bloodcurdling scream.

His skin was red, disgusting blisters covering it. He began wailing, Tord stifling laughter. 

He grabbed the can of gasoline and poured it all over Mike and the ground nearby, watching as Mike wailed. He dropped the gas can, glancing around the completely empty room. He walked to the door, hand on the handle, and tossed a lit match at Mike before slamming the door shut, relishing in his pained screams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest, I made some huge-ass foreshadowing last chapter and I’m surprised the more attentive readers didn’t notice it cuz they notice everything
> 
> also this is really weird but ~lovely reader~ are you ok because you haven’t commented/signed in forever and idk if you stopped reading but I’m lowkey worried 
> 
> I feel really sick and twisted because I loved writing this, am I a pyromaniac or something, jesus
> 
> ya’ll better like this chapter I wrote it three and a half times


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna check-  
> you all do know that chapters aren’t taking place back to back?  
> I kinda realized I didn’t mention that in early chapters, whoops

warning: mild triggers

Self-loathing was a menacing word. When Tom imagined it being said, images of strangers spitting the word out in disgust came to mind. Even when the word was said sweetly, a smooth voice full of honey replacing the bitter voices, it was full of hidden malice.

That...

Was probably not the best thing to be thinking of this early in the morning.

With a soft sigh, Tom heaved himself off of Tord’s comforting bed, ignoring the calls of warmth attempting to pull him back. Tord had already left, apparently.

He brought the sleeves of the hoodie closer to his face, stumbling past gray, boring walls to get outside the door.

Tom was hungry as hell.

He hadn’t eaten in awhile, to be honest. He didn’t like eating. Eating was gross. It looked gross. He looked gross.

Though, he’s not completely fucking stupid. He knew that he had to eat. If he didn’t, someone would notice, and that would shatter his already cracked facade of happiness.

Whoops.

He entered the kitchen, eyes searching the room warily. On the counter, there was an obvious note. He snatched it up quickly, done with everything already, and read.

_Dear Tom_ ,

_Paul, Tord, and I have some business to attend to. It might last all day. Sorry!_

_Do whatever you want today, but I must ask-_

_Wash that sweat shirt!_

_And take a shower, because you stink._

_Sincerely,_

_Patryk_

Fucking fantastic. Without them here, he could have a mental breakdown- but in peace!

He sighed at his own sarcasm. Stop being so obnoxious, slut, he sneered in his mind. He was sure his face was contorted into a slightly frustrated look.

He left the room in a rush, ready to take a damn shower. It felt like he hadn’t taken one in a long time.

When he entered the room, he closed the door and locked it - just for good measure. Didn’t want anyone barging in.

He took off the red sweatshirt, and for a moment, he froze. It was Tord’s sweatshirt. This was Tord’s home. God, he was leeching off of them, wasn’t he?

**_They don’t care enough about you to let you leech, whore. They’re obviously using you- use your wits sometimes, you fucking lunatic._ **

Tom let out a soft sigh at the additional, unwelcomed voice.

He reached past the shower curtain and turned the handle, hoping to get it warm before he went in.

He shedded the rest of his clothes, waiting for the voice to lash out again. Silence. He hopped inside, letting the water wash over him. He glanced around as though he was expecting someone else, placing a hand on the shower wall.

**_The wall seems a lot less breakable then the ones in the living room._ **

Tom paused. _So_?

  
**_So_** , the voice continued, **_if you were to punch it, weakling, it wouldn’t break._**

Tom repeated what he said, but this time out loud. The word bounced around in his head for a moment until he got a response.

**Punch it, you pathetic whore. You deserve to go back to David and Mike. What would happen if Nick-**

Tom slammed his fist into the shower wall. _Don’t fucking mention him_.

**_Hah! Nick is dead, Tom. Left so he’d never have to see you again. Left so you’d just-_ **

He hit the wall again, and the voice shut it’s dirty fucking mouth.

**_What’s more amusing is that you think Tord will-_ **

“Fucking shut your mouth,” he growled out. He rammed his fist into it again, an ache in his knuckles beginning to grow.

**_Pathetic! Are you crying?_ **

Tom wiped at tears he hadn’t realized were there-

**_Again. Punch the wall until your fists bleed, then maybe I’ll be quiet._ **

So he did. He hit the shower over and over again until there was blood on the wall and on his knuckles. Panting heavily, he let the water wash the dark red away. His arm was sore as he turned the water off, staring as the small amount of blood drained away.

**_Good boy, Thomas._ **

Tom froze.

For a moment, the voice sounded all too clear. Familiar.

It was a pleasant voice speaking dangerous words.

His breath hitched as he stumbled out of the shower, reaching for the nearest towel. His hand managed to grasp at one, so he tugged it over himself. His knuckles were still bleeding, so he leaned down and opened the cabinet under the sink. Quivering, he reached for whatever could wrap them, sorting through different boxes. When he spotted one to help, he noticed it was open, and almost gone.

After a few moments, it looked presentable enough. No blood was leaking through. Tom desperately wiped at his tears one more time before he looked in the mirror.

The only thing he could see was his flaws.

Overly pudgy stomach.

His eyes.

The tiny nose.

The large, purple bags under his eyes.

Pathetic-looking arms.

His ribs were showing.

He had excessively pale skin.

His nails were dirty.

He felt like throwing up. So he did.

He moved his body to face the toilet, and hunched down, grasping the sides. He heaved his guts out, the disgusting bile being mixed with tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry~!  
> gonna be honest guys I love this fanfiction and we’ve got a lot to go but I also need to finish it because I’ve got like three more fanfictions I have plans for but I can’t write two fanfics at the same time,,,,   
> tho I think you’ll love the one I have planned next. it’s like.... an after the end fanfiction that’s, once again, Tom angst because boy do I love torturing my favorite character!  
> then one is a hanahaki one, another angsty Tom....  
> then there’s a childfic because yes please   
> ...  
> sorry  
> im rambling whoops


	30. Chapter 30

Tom picked the now clean red sweatshirt, his facial expression dead. He tied it around his waist, leaving just his jeans and a gray shirt. 

He shifted awkwardly when the new cloth touched parts of his skin, the tee shirt just a little too small, beaten down from how much it was worn. 

He stumbled out of the room, feet clumsily dancing over themselves.

His next stop was Tord’s bedroom. 

The effort to make the small distance  was overly difficult. Every step was a struggle, the coldness under his feet and in the air making him shiver.

Tom leaned against the doorway, eyes scanning for a blanket. Sheets, bed cover, and... viola. He took more uncertain steps, leaning forward to grab it. Snatching it in his hands, he began to stagger away. 

He wrapped the fluffy blanket around himself, curving into its warmth.

_How long is Tord gonna be...? And Paul and Patryk, too._

With a loud sigh, he dropped into the livingroom couch. He grabbed the remote from the coffee counter. Flicking the television on for background noise, Tom nuzzled into the blankets, eyes fluttering shut.

* * *

“Hey, Tom- oh, you’re asleep.”

Drowsily, he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry as he blinked multiple times, eyes adjusting to the new light.

”Ah, I woke you up.” Tom sat up, pulling the blanket with him. “You’re not wearing my sweatshirt?”

”Shut your fuck,” Tom slurred, still trying to wake up. He shook his head violently. When he stopped and looked behind him, he realized Paul, Patryk, and Tord were staring at him.

”...what?” Patryk whispered in confusion.

”Reference.” Tom shrugged it off.

”How long have you been asleep?” Paul questioned, slinging something off his shoulder.

”Since... noon? I did _all_  of the two things you asked me, Patryk,” Tom joked, shifting his body so he was in his stomach.

“Noon?!” Patryk repeated, his voice loud. Tom jumped, startled.

”Wha...? What time is it?” he asked, laying his head on his arms. 

“Fucking- it’s ten!” Patryk reprimanded. “How could you have slept that long?”

Tom couldn’t help but tense - he did have a habit of sleeping a lot after a breakdown. “Whoops,” he replied dryly, “I’d like to get more sleep, but you’d have to shut up.”

”Patryk. Tom.” He let out a long sigh, flipping over on his side to stare at the television. He didn’t like it when Tord scolded him. The lights suddenly shut off. “Move over, Jehovah.”

“What?” Tom questioned, though he sat up anyways, curling his legs under him.

He jumped when Tord planted himself on the couch, the large man being accompanied by two more bodies landing on the couch next to Tom as he sat in the middle.

”What are ya watching?” Tord asked Tom, grabbing him to pull him closer.

“I don’t know. I was asleep,” he reminded Tord, snuggling further into his chest, letting his legs straighten. He moved his elbow so it wouldn’t  be jabbing Tord in the stomach.

”Wow, Paul, they’re acting cuter than us, even though they’re _not_ a couple,” Patryk gasped jokingly, only to be rewarded with a kick from Tom.

”Be nice,” Paul scolded, earning a huff of laughter from Tord. Tom scoffed before closing his eyes, placing a gentle hand on Tord’s chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made a few mistakes in this chapter because yes but please tell me if I did thank 
> 
> this chapter is fluffy!!! I hope you enjoyed, gaah, because I had so much fun writing the fluff duhejsksbbshzksosih  
> I think you dont realize my obsession with Tom  
> Like, it’s gotten unhealthy  
> whoops


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sister, playing with dog: are you enjoying-  
> dog: *annoyed huff*  
> sister: *betrayed gasp*

Tom let out a yawn, softly squirming in Tord’s arms. The Norski let out an annoyed grumble, but loosened his grasp.

”Thank you,” Tom murmured. He stood, avoiding Paul and Patryk’s body. Walking away from couch, Tom stretched. He was stiff from sleeping on the couch for so long.

Looking at the clock, he let out a long sigh. There was no way he was going to fall asleep again. 

He wandered towards the front door, reaching to put on his shoes. He was still slightly asleep, so he figured a walk would do some good.

Tom glanced at his phone, wondering if he should take it. Subconsciously, he waved his hand as he put on his coat. 

“Be back soon,” he whispered, sliding out the door. Cool air hit his face, the wind blowing softly. Closing it behind him, he took a few steps forward.

It was dark out, a few streetlights the only thing allowing him to see. The moon was small, a single sliver in the night sky. Tom stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, shoes clicking against concrete as he walked down the driveway. 

He took a deep breath, keeping an even pace as he strode. It was serene. One of the few noises being made was crickets, their chirping bringing him peace.

One of the other noises he could hear was the leaves rustling, reassuring him. He watched a single leaf fall from one of the trees, and for a single moment, everything was washed away. David, Mike, Edd, Tord... they were gone for a single moment. All his worries, all his feelings.

Because, even with that single leaf gone, the tree kept living. 

Even if he was gone, the world would keep going. 

It would spin. In the long run, no one would care he was gone.

Just like that leaf. 

He closed his eyes, stopping, a long sigh escaping his lips.

Peace was a fragile thing. It could be broken so, so easily. 

Tom snapped to attention when a new noise could be heard.

It started slow. But the more he stood still, the faster it got.

Footsteps.

He tossed his head around the moment he realized; but it was too late.

The only thing he saw was a fist coming his way.

Then black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i.  
> this is the first chapter i’m genuinely sorry for.  
> sorry that it’s short, but enjoy this cliff hanger while it lasts.


	32. Chapter 32

Tom hissed out in pain as he woke. Blinking warily, he glanced around. His head hurt. He closed his eyes again, trying to remember. He hadn’t gotten drunk, had he? No, that wasn’t it. Tom went to move forward, eyes snapping open when he realized he couldn’t. In a panic, he tugged at the ropes. He was tied to a chair. 

“Well, well. Look who’s awake!” a new voice shouted cheerily. Tom whipped his head around to glance at the owner of it. The guy was tall. Masculine. Utterly fucking terrifying.

Tom sucked it up. He couldn’t be scared. Not right now. “Where the hell am I?”

”You’re at one of the Blue Army’s hideouts!” he responded, grinning brightly.

”Army? The hell? Is this some sort of prank?” Tom spat back. ‘ _Army’_? Seriously?

”A prank?” The man’s arm reached out towards the table he was standing by. All the color drained out of Tom’s face. “I wouldn’t say so, darling.” He waved the gun around. Tom shut his mouth. Yeah, he was definitely scared now. “Awh, cat got your tongue?”

“Keegan. Stop.” Tom froze. He recognized that voice. Slowly, oh so slowly, he turned his head around. 

His breath hitched.

”Miss?”

“Hello, Thomas.”

It was definitely Miss. She still had her light brown, braided hair, soft cheeks, plump lips, and her shining amber eyes.

Or, should he say, eye.

Her face was scarred, one of her eyes dimmed out. There was a large mark on the bridge of her nose, a light pink signaling that it had healed as much as it could.

After he found his voice, he managed to stutter out, “Miss, we- we thought you- we all thought you were dead. You never came back from the war.”

”Is that what your boyfriend told you?” Miss spat, advancing toward him.

“Boyfriend?” Tom repeated, confusion growing in his gaze.

”The Red Leader. Always wearing the red? The one who’s sweatshirt you’re always wearing?” Miss sounded bored, only a couple feet away from him.

”Oh, you mean-...” Tom paused. “Why do you need to know?”

”Do you... do you not understand, Thomas? He- HE DID THIS TO ME!” She jabbed her face into Tom’s comfort zone, causing his eyes to widen. “He tortured me! Killed my friends, he and that other two. He’s a murderer, Tom. And we? We can stop him. Now. What’s his name?”

”His name?” Tom paused. “It’s Johnny Depp.”

”Johnny De-? Oh, for god’s sake- Keegan, get the water.”

”On it!” the man responded in a sing-song voice.

”Come on, Thomas. I’ll give you one more chance.” Tom looked at her, then at Keegan, who was placing a large container of water next to him.

He turned back towards her before leaning forward as much as his restraints would allow. “ _No_ ,” he spat. Miss growled angrily before grasping at Tom’s hair.

Peace was a fragile thing.

”Wrong. Answer.” Miss forced Tom into the water. Immediately, he began to struggle, but her grip was just too strong.

Why was he doing this, anyways? If what she said was true, then Tord was a terrible person. He had killed people.

But then, so had Tom. 

Then the panic settled in.

Was she going to kill him? He couldn’t breathe. Tom tried to suddenly move up with all his strength. But he was too weak. He was going to die.

Then, Miss pulled him up again. “Give me his name,” she hissed.

Tom was gasping for air. After a moment, he managed to sputter out, “Fuck you.”

She shook her head as the slammed his head into the container once more.


	33. Chapter 33

Tom wheezed, glaring at his stepmother. His back felt like it was on fire, but he was just so, so exhausted. Miss smiled, knife in hand as she circled him. Very gently, she dragged the knife across his cheek, right under his eye. Tom bit his lip, eyes squeezing shut. He just wanted to sleep, but every time he fell asleep, Miss would cut him before continuing the torture.

"Thomas, Thomas, my little flame. You just need to tell us the Red Leader's name, and I'll give you a break. After all, I am humane," she cooed sweetly, slightly digging the knife into his skin. 

"Go fuck yourself," he hissed, bracing for pain. She pressed the knife to his cheek, drawing blood. In a swift moment, she pulled, leaving a large and bloody mark on his skin. 

"So stubborn, but it's so fun. Just give us answers." Miss continued to circle him, wiping the weapon on Tom's shirt.

Tom slowly opened his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. "Miss. What happened? What did he do to you?"

Miss smiled like he was complying. "He tortured me." She began to rub his shoulder. "Cut my face. Starved me. Drowned me. Almost killed me. But I escaped. I escaped and never looked back."

"Did you know what it was like?" Tom began. "When you left me with David and Mike. Did you understand... what they did?" his voice was quiet and Miss had frozen. He took a deep, shaky breath, anger coursing through his veins. " _Answer me_!" he shouted, leaning forward as much as he could.

"No, I do not. But, I'm sure it was alright. David and Mike are fine men," Miss chuckled, taking a step back.

"Fine... fine men?" That's when Tom started laughing. " _Fine fucking men_?" He was pissed. "Do you want to know what they did? It's your choice."

Miss gazed at him for a moment. Her eye was narrowed, her head cocked to the left. She was curious. "Yes, I would like to know."

Tom took another breath, trying to hide the fact that he was trembling with rage. "They hit me, choked me, starved me. But worst of all?" Miss leaned in closer. "Raped me. Once a week or so. Do you..." Tom didn't finish his sentence, just kept gazing at her, his eyes burning.

"Do I what?" Miss questioned, her face a few inches away from Tom's.

"Do you fucking understand what that's like? The Red Leader saved me faster than you did, you _living, breathing, piece of fucking shit!_ He came to my rescue while you stood to the side, never bothering to check on the only people who have ever fucking loved you! My life was ruined the moment we were given the news that you were supposedly dead. The only person who had ever bothered to be kind to me after you left were complete strangers who had never seen me before. They're the only people who had cared for me- and _you call yourself humane!? You're a fucking monster!_ " Tom was heaving, glaring at Miss. Her eye was wide, mouth opened, suddenly lurching backward as he screamed at her. 

It was silent for once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. just remembered my breakdown like. a lot of chapters ago. and then i remembered some of my real life friends read this. and my thought was just  
> 'fuck'


	34. Chapter 34

Keegan strapped Tom to the metal bed frame, a sinister grin stretched on his face. “Alright, so, I’ve heard you’ve been having symptoms of PTSD.”

Tom kept his mouth shut.

”No reply? That’s okay,” the tall man chuckled. “Well, you do know of electroshock therapy, yes?” Tom nodded, the movement so small it was almost unnoticeable. “Good, good! We have heard it’s supposed to help with mental illnesses.”

”You’re planning to shock me for information?” asked Tom quietly, shifting awkwardly from the coldness of the metal.

“Wow, you’re quick!” he laughed excitedly, grabbing a large, broken wire. “See, what’s going to happen is-“ the noise of something being flicked on echoed through the room, “-this will be pressed into your skin.” 

“Great,” Tom muttered sarcastically, bracing himself for pain. Keegan lightly began to press the wire into Tom’s thigh, forcing a loud curse to escape his lips.

Keegan clicked his tongue. “Interesting.” He took it off of Tom’s skin, staring at the burn mark it had left. “What about...” Keegan moved it towards his inner thigh, leaving it hovering right above.

”Wait, wait, wait, no, not-“ Tom was cut off when Keegan pushed the wire into his skin, causing an actual scream to escape him. “ _STOP_ , stop, stop, stop, please stop!”

”What is the Red Leader’s name?” Keegan countered, pressing the wire harder into his skin.

Tom only replied with screams, the pain surprisingly unbearable. Tears were streaming out of his eyes as he attempted to shut down.

The ringing in his ears were the only thing he could hear. The taste of iron filled his mouth as he bit his tongue. The feeling of shocks made him shake, the cold irrelevant at this point. Time felt slowed down, eyes screwed shut as he struggled against his restraints.

Why was he protecting Tord?

Why was he being forced to going through this?

Why was he here in the first place?

Why was he not giving in?

...

Why hadn’t Tord saved him yet?

Did Tord not have the ability to find him?

Did Tord have too much fear to face his enemies?

Did Tord have no time to save him?

Did Tord even _want_ to save him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter


	35. Chapter 35

Tom glared at Miss and Keegan, heaving as he struggled against his restraints. He was back to being tied to the chair, where his ability to move was restricted to the point that he could really only move his head. Miss and Keegan continued to discuss quietly, sending glances toward him every now and then. He kept his mouth shut as he lurched forward in an attempt to escape. He just wanted to go home. He was just so tired.

Finally, Miss spoke up, "Stop."

Tom didn't answer, just continued to scowl at them. Keegan raised his voice as well, turning to look at Tom. "Why the hell are you keeping information from us? It's not like a civilian to take this long to break," he whined, tossing his gun up and down.

"I was tortured for five years. This shit ain't nothing," Tom slurred tiredly, eyes attempting to close again.

"Tortured?" Keegan repeated. "By whom?"

"Ask Miss," he snarled back, jerking forward again.

”What would Miss know?” Keegan questioned, turning his head as he placed his gun down on the table.

”He claimed he was abused, the poor, delusional child,” Miss cooed immediately. Tom jumped forward angrily, a little gasp escaping him when something cold and sharp pressed into his skin.

”Abused?” Keegan snorted. “Serves him right. He’s been with the Red Leader for awhile.” Tom’s scowl deepened, but secretly, he was lost in focus. He was pushing the rope into the sharp metal, attempting to cut it.

Miss’s eyes widened, opening her mouth to respond before closing it again. Tom kept rubbing his restraints. He just wanted to go home. But he needed a plan. 

“What are we gonna do to him next?” Keegan’s mood changed right away, excitement sizzling. Tom glanced at the gun sitting the table. It was maybe two feet away from him. He would just cut himself loose, grab the gun and...

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing. ”Ah, once second. I’ve got a phone call.” Miss grinned, fishing her phone out of her pocket and pressing it to her ear. “Hello?”

He had to do it now. His plan was shabby at best, but he probably wouldn’t have another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to me~  
> happy birthday to me~  
> happy birthday to me~  
> happy birthday to me!  
> ygedhausskjdhgfsdaop  
> i hope you guys liked this chapter hah  
> also, uh, here's a thing  
> i'm pretty sure that like  
> everybody  
> has lost interest in this  
> and i just  
> sorry?  
> i'm sure a lot of you guys wanted to continue with tom healing, and i turned this abuse fic into a fuckin torture fic and i'm like,  
> 90% sure,  
> almost no one likes it?  
> but i'm gonna be honest- i'm going to continue with what i'm doing because I, myself, enjoy it. this story was more made for me then it was for readers. and I’m enjoying it. which is really weird because i have lost interest in a bunch a' shit, but this is fun to write, so,  
> yeah  
> sorry?


	36. Chapter 36

Time seemed to slow down. The last of the rope was almost broken. Tom was almost free.

Miss had left the room, seemingly chattering happily with whoever had called her. 

Keegan had his back turned to Tom. He was staring at the door Miss had closed. Rookie mistake.

Tom glanced at the gun again. He would be slow. He would be outnumbered. He would be wounded. He would be weak. 

But he had too.

_SNAP-_

The rope broke and he was up. His legs hurt as he stretched his arm for the gun on the table. His ears were ringing. Keegan whipped his head around. Tom already had the gun in his hand. He clicked the safety off. Was it even loaded? He didn’t think about that. Both hands gripped at it. He stopped thinking when Keegan lunged at him. 

He aimed.

Then he squeezed the trigger.

_BANG! BANG!_

Two shots. One in Keegan’s chest, the other in his stomach.

He didn’t have time to breath when Miss burst into the room. She was gripping her phone in one hand and a gun in the other.

They both raised it at the same time. 

Tom was panting.

Miss was angry.

Tom shot first, Miss squeezing the trigger right after.

His thigh started burning. He could feel a whimper escape his lips. 

He jumped when Miss let out a pained shout. He wasn’t thinking when he shot her again. Another shot. Then another loud noise richocheting. And another. Then his final shot. He was squeezing the gun so hard his knuckles were turning white. 

He watched as Miss dropped to the floor, her clothes stained with red liquid. He watched as the blood began to pool around her. He watched as she struggled to wake. 

And a smile tugged at his lips.

He stumbled over to her, almost tripping over Keegan’s toppled body. He tossed the gun to the side as he stepped on Miss’s arm. He leaned over and picked up  the phone she was carrying. Tord. Tord. He had to call Tord. He limped away from Miss, collapsing on the ground. He typed in Tord’s number.

The phone began to ring as he pressed it up to his ear. He waited for what felt like an eternity. Would he even answer-

“What do you want?”

It was Tord’s voice.

For a moment, Tom choked up.

”Th-that’s a nice hello,” Tom croaked, trying to huff out a small laugh.

” _Tom_!” the Norwegian shouted.

”Lower your voice,” he replied quietly, shuffling anxiously as he glanced at the open door.

”Where are you? Are you hurt?” Tord sputtered out. Tom could hear footsteps and what sounded like Paul and Patryk.

Tom glanced down and noticed the blood covering his thigh. So that’s why it hurt. He took a moment to respond before saying, “I think I was shot.”

”What? Where?”

”I think my leg. It’s covered in blood.” He was staring blankly at the wound.

He heard Tord take a deep breath. “Do you have any cloth nearby?”

Tom glanced around, trying to keep his eyes open. He spotted a large bin of towels. Letting out a grunt of affirmation, he began to move himself. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed one of them. Pressing it against where the blood seemed to be coming from, Tom let out a long sigh. “‘m trying to stop the bleeding.”

”Good. Good. Patryk is tracking the cell. Are you with someone?”

Tom mumbled the answer.

”I can’t hear you, Thomas.”

” _I killed ‘em,_ ” Tom repeated loudly, glancing at the bodies. “They stopped moving a few minutes ago.”

”Oh.” Tord paused. He heard Patryk shouting something ineligible. “Uh... look, we’ll be there soon, okay? Just stay on the phone,  _kjære_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh I was writing this and I was filled with suspense hhhh  
> Also could y’all tell me any plot holes I have left to fill? Sure, I’ll leave the ones I want for later, but i want to clear up the ones that I need too. Thanks~!


	37. Chapter 37

Tom didn’t really remember when he fell asleep, but he must have dozed off. He had faint, fleeting memories of being carried out of the building, then some road flying by, but that was about it. 

He slowly opened his eyes, everything around him blurry. He blinked the feeling away. 

“Hey, Tom. How are you?” Tom turned his head towards the voice, relaxing when he saw Patryk’s form.

”I’m okay,” he responded, pulling himself into a sitting position.

”Do me a favor and don’t move anymore.” Patryk was sitting next to the bed, smiling softly. “We don’t want you breaking your stitches.”

”My... stitches?” Tom repeated after a pause, nose crinkling.

”Yeah. You were shot in the leg, remember?” Patryk replied softly. Tom only answered with a nod. “Are you willing to take visitors? I’m sure Tord and Paul want to see you. Oh, and Edd and Matt.”

For a moment, Tom stared at him. “O-only one at a time. And stay in... stay in the room. Please.”

His face softened. ”Alright.” Patryk gently ruffled Tom’s hair before getting up and leaving the room. 

He returned not a minute later with Paul behind him. Paul’s mouth curved lightly into a smile when he saw Tom. “Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?”

He offered Paul a fake smile. “I’m doing better than before, so...” Tom let out a weary chuckle.

Paul walked closer as he said, “We’re glad to have you back, bud.”

”It’s good to be back,” Tom agreed.

”So... why did you only want one visitor at a time?” Paul asked gently.

Tom didn’t respond. Instead, he turned to Patryk and questioned, “Where are we?”

”You’re camped out in Tord’s bedroom,” Patryk answered, watching as Tom looked around.

”Oh. Right.” 

“Alright, buddy. I’m gonna leave and send somebody else in, okay?” Though Paul was already leaving the room, Tom nodded anyway.

Edd rushed in next, eyes wide with concern. “Tom!” he shouted. Tom flinched. “S-sorry. I won’t yell.”

”Thank you.” Tom bit his lip anxiously.

”Are you alright? Do you need something?” Edd fretted, tapping his foot.

”Actually, some water would be nice,” he replied, lowering his head. Then his eyes widened. “You-you know what, anything but- anything but water.”

Edd furrowed his eyebrows but nodded, turning and leaving the room, giving a thumbs up when Patryk ordered, “Bring someone else in.”

There was only silence in the room, Patryk a few feet from the bed. Finally, he spoke up. “Why didn’t you want water?”

Tom turned towards Patryk. He only shook his head in response.

They both looked up when the door creaked open, Matt poking his head into the room. He pushed completely inside, closing the door behind him, holding what looked like juice. "Hey, Tom. Edd told me to bring you apple juice." Tom outstretched his hand, Matt giving the drink to him. Softly, he pressed the glass to his lips, relishing in the coldness. They barely fed him or give him something to drink. He might as well enjoy this while it lasts.

"Thank you, Matt," he said quietly, nodding his head. 

"It's no problem, Tom. How are you feeling?" Tom couldn't help but feel surprise creeping in at the concern in his voice. Well, that, and the fact Matt remembered his name.

"I've been better, but I'm doing alright," Tom replied, giving Matt a fake smile to relieve him of his worries. 

"Good. That's, uh, that's good," Matt stuttered. 

"Where is Tord?" Tom asked, voice small as he stared uncertainly at Matt.

"I-I could get him if you want me to," Matt offered, already taking a step back.

"That would be great, thank you," he responded, his tense shoulders finally relaxing. Matt turned and rushed out of the room, forcing another awkward silence to settle with Patryk and Tom. 

"You really like Tord, huh?" Patryk questioned, giving Tom an ineligible look.

Tom paused, nodding a moment after. "Yeah. Yeah, I really do."

Their conversation was cut short when the Norwegian walked into the room, obviously excited. "Tom, hey, Tom." Tord's grin was bigger than usual, his reddish eyes glistening. 

"Heya, Tord," Tom said weakly, his smile finally real. 

"How are you,  _kjære_?" Tord rushed closer, and for a moment, Tom froze.

 _He tortured me,_ Miss's voice echoed in his mind.

Tom remembered his dream, too. Mike's eyes flashing to Tord's. Right before-

Tom only realized he was cowering when Tord stepped back.

”S-sorry, just don’t come in so fast,” he whispered, his mind still sorting through thoughts of Miss. “Patryk, would you mind... would you mind leaving the room?”

Patryk’s eyes widened. “Tom, are you su-“

” _Now_ ,” Tom interrupted, trying to keep his voice steady. Patryk nodded and hurried out of the room. Tom turned his attention towards Tord. “You do know who it was, right?”

Tord averted his eyes. “Yeah. I recognized their symbol.”

”The Blue Army.” Tom knew he sounded apathetic. “Can you guess what they wanted?” Tord only replied with a mute nod. “What did you do, _Red Leader_?” Tom sneered, leaning forward.

”The Blue Army and my army, the, uh, Red Army, have been fighting for longer than I can remember.” Tord paused. “I was trained at a young age to take over the army, and after my mother was killed - she was the previous leader - I took control. Since I was young, and my father was long since dead, Paul and Patryk were assigned to me. They had only been five years older than me, but I was fourteen, and they are nineteen. My mother knew them well, so she trusted them. But, basically, I was an army leader for awhile before those two forced a break on me. Uh, can-can I ask a question?”

”I don’t see why not,” Tom mused, watching the Norwegian expectantly.

”Did you tell them anything?” Tord looked nervous, picking gently at his sweatshirt.

”Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’. “Not a single thing. Anyway. I wanna ask about one of the captors; she claimed you tortured her.”

”What was her name?”

”Well, her real was Elizabeth, but she might’ve called herself Miss,” Tom answered, pressing his back into the pillows.

”Miss? Yeah, I remember her. Did you...?” Tord trailed off.

”Yeah.” His voice was stiff. “She was my stepmother.”

” _Oh_.” Tord’s eyes widened. “Look, Tom, I’m sorry. It was all my fault you were captured. I shouldn’t have let you out of my sight. It’s dangerous to be near me so much.” 

“God damnit, Tord, just come here.” Tord obeyed, rushing forward, not expecting Tom to wrap his arms around Tord’s neck and lean towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m repeating this whoops but would y’all mind telling me plot holes I need to fill? Or maybe stuff you guys want me to go more in-depth on? I’m working on Tord’s rn, but I don’t wanna leave half of the story untouched just because I forgot lmao


	38. Chapter 38

To be honest, Tom didn’t even realize what he was doing until their lips met. Then he started panicking, because _holy shit he was kissing Tord._ He was ready to pull away; after all, this was sudden, and Tord probably didn’t even want this. Then, the Norwegian wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist, deepening the kiss.

Tom didn’t know what to think. Like, a moment ago he was yelling at Tord, and now they’re kissing? The hell is this?

Not that Tom minded, of course.

After another moment, Tord pulled away. 

“Okay, that was... unexpected,” Tord said quietly, staring at Tom with wide eyes.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Tom whispered, placing his head on Tord’s chest. “That was fucking awesome.” He let out a breathy laugh.

”So, what was that for?” Tord removed his hands from Tom’s waist, beginning to run his hands through Tom’s hair.

”I dunno. It was a long time coming,” he answered, taking another deep breath. 

“Damn straight, but I didn’t think you would be the one to make the first move.” Tord was chuckling. “You’re so shy.”

”You know, I’m in the perfect position to choke you right now,” Tom threatened, looking up to glare at Tord and his stupid smirk. 

“Shut up,” the Norwegian replied, accent thick, leaning in again. Tom gladly accepted the kiss. 

Then the door opened.

“Oh my god-“

Both of them scrambled to get away from each other, Tom’s face bursting into flames. Tord placed his face into his hands, a low, tortured groan escaping him.

”Guys, it’s _fucking canon_!” the intruder shouted excitedly. The ‘intruder’ was Patryk. The doorway was suddenly filled with his friends, though Patryk blocked them from coming inside.

”Oh my god, _why_ ,” Tom whined, also covering his face while Tord turned his back towards the door.

”Give us a break! Our OTP is canon!” Edd cheered, throwing his arms around Matt. Everyone was laughing and smiling, even Tom and Tord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS WRITING THIS AND I WAS FANGIRLING DHAKAHJAHSHDJBSHSHDHDKANFJS


	39. Chapter 39

_Tom’s eyes opened suddenly. The only thing he could see was a bright light that burned his eyes, but it was soon fleeting._

_When he could finally see, he was full of wonder. Everything was pink. The sky was no longer blue, and there was no sun, yet everything was lit. Flower petals covered the floor, falling on his hair and shoulders._

_Then he saw the river._

_It was not pink, but an ugly brown color as the water rushed. He bristled slightly when he realized it was about to overflow._

_”Don’t worry about the river, Thomas.” He whipped his head around, only to relax. “Here. I made something for you.” Tord walked forward, holding a flower crown. He was wearing one, too, but unease filled him when he saw that the flowers were dead. Rotten, even._

_“But, Tord-“ he began, taking a step forward._

_”You deserve it,” Tord interrupted, slowly raising his arms to put the crown on Tom’s head. “You look lovely._ _” The Norwegian smiled._

_”The river... it looks like it’s about to overflow,” Tom said quietly, turning his head to look back at it._

_”It overflows plenty, but I help return it to its’_ _original state,” he explained, walking towards it._

_Tom turned around to watch Tord stop at the bank of the river. “How do you do it?”_

_Tord didn’t answer, just put his hands above the water. “Watch,” he rasped. His hands began to glow red, causing Tom to gape. The river slowly began to clear, water returning back to its original state._

_”It’s beautiful,” Tom whispered in awe, watching as Tord stood and backed up._

_”It’s you,” he replied._

_Tom blinked, and when he opened his eyes, the pink was gone. Everything was an ugly brown, including the river._

_Then everything stopped._

 

Tom woke to Patryk’s humming. He slowly shifted upwards, glancing around the room. Tord and Paul were drinking, watching television, while Patryk was sitting next to Tom. He had been moved to the couch, apparently.

”Good morning, Tom.” Paul was the first to notice he was awake, giving him a large smile.

”Morning,” Tom replied gruffly, rubbing his eyes.

”Drink?” Tord offered, picking up a beer can.

Patryk looked like he was about to scold Tord, but Tom replied, “No. I’m not even twenty one.”

_**That didn’t stop you before.** _

_Fuck off,_ Tom snarled back to the voice.

It actually went quiet for once.

”Alright, alright,” Tord surrendered, a grin on his face. Tom smiled back. 

It was finally a nice day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much research on dreams for this chapter. this whole thing is foreshadowing.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a lot of the upcoming chapters have 1-3 day timeskipsin between

“Oh my god, let me down you _asshole_!”

Tord just laughed at Tom, the Brit being carried bridal style. Tord didn’t loosen his grip as Tom struggled.

”I swear, whO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT-“

”Lower your voice, Jehovah,” Tord interrupted, wincing. “Paul and Patryk want us.”

”You do realize I have two working legs, right?” Tom whined, continuing to wriggle.

”I can drop you right now if you want,” he offered, loosening his hold.

”Wait, no, that is _not_ what I meant,” replied Tom immediately, his movements stopping.

“That’s what I thought.” Grinning, Tord placed a neat kiss on Tom’s forehead, gladly accepting the red cheeks and annoyed grumble it caused.

”Tord, stop being mean to your boyfriend,” Patryk scolded, watching as Tord carried Tom into the room.

Tord set him down, holding his arm as the Brit tried to find his balance. When Tom glanced up, anxiety blasted through his mind. That was a lot of people.

”What are Edd and Matt doing here? No offense, of course.” Tord glanced between the four, eyebrow raised.

”Well, we’ve been discussing, and some of our needs have lined up,” Patryk began. “We need you two to move out.”

”And Matt and I need two new roommates,” Edd finished, leaning forward hopefully.

”Uh... yeah, I guess that would work,” Tord replied as Tom nodded in agreement. He shuffled slowly until he was practically hiding behind Tord.

The five began to chat about plans, but Tom had spaced out.

Perhaps it’d be fun to live with them. They were energetic, liked Return of the Insane Pirate Zombies From Hell... perhaps they’d even think it was fun to live with him. Maybe.

Would he wake them up from his nightmares? Would they be annoyed when he was to socially drained to hang out? Would they find him boring?

No, nope, nopity, nope. Good thoughts, Thomas. Good thoughts.

Wait.

Why do Patryk and Paul want us to leave?

Tom paused for a moment.

**_Maybe they wanna fuck-_ **

_Go fuck yourself,_ he interrupted, a small smile etching on his face when it went quiet.

The nice day had turned into a nice week.

And maybe, just maybe, a good life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini(ladd, hahahahah I’m so funny), tiny rant about writing here whoops  
> ok ok ok oK  
> The thing about my writing style is that,,, it practically revolves around dialogue,,, which is really annoying because i’ll have all tell, no show, and very little words, which is. annoying as fuck??? like I have a little novella I’m writing, and I managed to do well with not having just dialogue, and then when I do this it just,,, goes. away  
> mini rant done


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oK IM REALLY SORRY TO DO THIS CUZ I USUALLY FIND IT ANNOYING BUT GUYS. G U Y S. 4,000 READS HOLY SHIT,,,

”You have everything, then?”

Tom looked up to see Tord standing in the doorway.

”Yup. I’m just finishing the unpacking.” Tom smiled at Tord as he took Susan, his bass, and placed it gently on the wall.

”Alright. We’re watching a movie called... ‘ _The Ridiculous Six’_. Hurry up so you can join us.” Flashing Tom a grin, he disappeared from the doorway.

Tom’s gaze lingered where Tord had been before shaking his head and continuing to unpack. 

Edd had made it clear he and Tord were not sharing a room. It took a moment for him to understand, but once he did, his face burst into red.

He had stacked the leftover boxes in a corner, pulling the one he had just finished over to the pile. He had everything unpacked, right?

Glancing around the room, he only saw one left. It was smaller then the rest. Unease flickered inside of him, a small chill running up his side. 

He forced his muscles to relax.

It was just a stupid box. Hell, he had packed everything, and he wasn’t afraid during that!

He shook his head again as he walked towards it, sitting on his knees as he opened it.

It was just notebooks.

As he began to lift them out of the box and pile them onto each other, he let out a small laugh. They were all full of drawings, poems, or songs he had made.

A.K.A., trash.

Then, as Tom was lifting another out, he noticed a small sticky note on the cover. Curiosity filled him as he took it off and placed the notebook on the floor, only to freeze.

He had wrote the poem down after one of his... _reoccurring_ nightmares.

The note read,

_Avoiding the russet gaze,_

_afraid of the dream_

_where green eyes flashed_

_to the same red_

_I had fallen for_

Tom let out a nervous laugh, memories flooding back. He had been a little bit scared of ever since, but the fear had dwindled down into nothingness. The poem told him to change his mind.

He turned it around, blinking in confusion to see more. It was his handwriting, too.

_All will change,_

_as the russet gaze is your savior,_

_for no longer are the green eyes here,_

_please never worry,_

_because he has caught you from your fall_

It was obviously rushed. It was messy, and didn’t even sound good spoken. Tom smiled anyways. The fear was gone. 

It wouldn’t come back. Right?

”THOMAS FUCKING RIDGE, HURRY UP!”

Jumping, he almost dropped the note. “C-coming!” he called back, leaving the mess. He swiveled his head around, looking for a safe place to put the note. He just opened the nearest drawer and stuffed it in, rushing out the door.

”Took ya long enough!” Tord complained, beckoning Tom. He rolled his eyes, though no one else could tell, and hopped on the couch beside his friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya’ll I know I said this before but Unexpected was only supposed to be 15-20 chapters. I. have doubled the amount.  
> also  
> did you know we’re nearing the end soon?  
> IF I HAVE PLOTHOLES I’VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT, PLEASE TELL ME. I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE SOME OF THE STORY UNWRITTEN BECAUSE OF MY SHITTY MEMORY.  
> thanks~!


	42. Chapter 42

“Toooord!” Tom whined, “Hurry uuuup.” Edd and Matt snickered, watching Tom. His back was facing them, staring intently at the hallway that lead to Tord’s room.

”Damn it- fuck _off_!” Tord yelled back, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

”Whyyy?” Tom was dragging his voice out, leaning in his chair. He was grinning like an idiot, eyes wrinkled.

”BECAUSE _FUCK YOU,_ THAT’S WHY!” Everyone bursted out into laughter, Edd almost falling out of his chair as a result.

”Sorry, I don’t think I heard you, could you repeat that?” Tom lied. They watched as Tord rushed out of his room, just as Tom started to lean forward, forward, and...

The chair slammed on the floor, Tom scrambling to catch himself on something. As he was falling, he shouted, “Oh, fUCK ME!” 

Everyone was laughing like crazy as they attempted to stifle it, leaping to check on him. “Oh my god, Tom, are you alright?!” Tord shouted in concern.

Tom stood up, pale faced, fixing the chair. “Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Just a little, uh, spooked.” He sat back down, Tord sighing as he joined the table.

”That was quite the adventure,” Tord joked, smiling. 

“Why do you look like you just had sex with someone?” Edd asked, looking at him. He had ruffled hair, his sleeves were pulled up, bags under his eyes... the whole set.

”Yeah, I was having sex with your mom,” Tord snapped back, flipping Edd off. He ran his fingers through his hair, yawning stiffly.

”Rude!” Edd gasped back, reaching to poke Tord. A moment later, silence filled the group.

”What are we supposed to talk about?” Matt blurted suddenly, staring at them with eyes wide.

“Go on a website and look for a conversation starter, babe.” Edd shrugged. Matt nodded in agreement and took out his phone.

”Gaaaay,” Tom whispered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

”Gaaaaaaaaay,” Tord joined in. They were hiding smiles behind their hands.

”We caught you two kissing on the couch, shut your mouths,” Edd growled, leaning to look at Matt’s screen.

”Okay, okay, I found a good one! What is the strangest dream you’ve ever had?”

”Oh, alright, I’m going right now. I was at the local supermarket and I was stealing bananas, and Obama looked at me, frowned, and gave me two thumbs down.”

”What the fuck, commie.”

”Okay, no more dreams,” Edd said, acting horrified. His mouth was agape, eyes wide, eyebrows raised, but the curving of his mouth into a small smile was obvious.

”You asked, asshole,” Tord replied, rolling his eyes.

”You guys want something to drink?” Edd asked, standing up.

”What do you got?” Tord asked, tapping on the table lightly.

“Uhhh... cola, beer, Smirnoff-“

”You have _Smirnoff_?” Tom immediately snapped to attention, head whipping up to look at Edd.

Edd chuckled softly, nodding, so Tom just handed him an empty flask that was in his pocket. Edd gave them a peace sign and rushed away.

”I thought you didn’t drink alchohol,” Tord asked, cocking his head slightly.

”I will make exceptions for anything if Smirnoff is included,” Tom replied, sticking his tongue out. “Besides, I used to be quite the drinker. Drunk every other day.”

”What made you change your mind, alchoholic?”

”Drunk every other day?” Edd interrupted hurriedly, noticing Tom’s discomfort as soon as he walked into the room. “Sounds like quite the feat.”

”Damn straight,” he joked, relaxing when everybody was laughing.

Matt chuckled, but a little bit of concern crossed his face as he said, “Seriously, though, have you been sleeping well, Tord?”

”Psh, yeah. Work has been a bit stressful, that’s about it,” he replied, shrugging it off.

”Dude, I have forgotten what sleep feels like.” Tom had his face in his hands, a dopey grin stuck on his face.

”You slept for, like, twelve hours a little while ago,” Tord protested, raising an eyebrow.

”Okay, yeah, but... alright, I don’t have a reasonable excuse for that.” Tom laughed softly, biting his lip.

Edd shook his head as he stated, “That’s halfway to a coma.”

Tord paused for a moment before saying, “Twenty four hours is a coma?”

”Oh, _shit_.” 

Everyone turned their gaze to Tom. “Wait, have you...?” Edd began slowly.

”I mean- technically?” Tom hit his head on the table, leaving it there. “Oh my god.” 

“Why?!” Edd shouted, facepalming.

”Can we change the subject?” Tom whined, only to yawn a moment later.

”I dunno, you seem pretty tired. Maybe we should send you off to bed,” Tord teased, poking Tom’s side.

”Go away,” Tom hissed, warily looking up.

”Come on, you are not spending any more time out here,” Tord ordered, standing up and gently grabbing Tom’s arm.

”Fine,” Tom groaned, rising and stumbling towards his room- with Tord’s help, of course.

”See you later, love birds!” Edd called, grinning excitedly for their answer.

”Fuck off,” they yelled back in unison.

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this chapter is kinda a vent lmao

Rolling his shoulders back, Tord let out a deep sigh. He really had to talk to Tom. He had been planning the conversation to try and avoid... well, he didn't want Tom to find out that he had killed Mike. Sure, Tom had already endured too many forms of torture, but he wanted to keep Tom from Mike's death. The Brit had already heard that Mike was missing, but he had refused to show emotion, which worried Tord. With that, Tord would have to talk about what Mike told him.

_Tom killed him._

Tom had killed someone. His boyfriend, no less. Yet, could he trust Mike? Tord didn't know. It was impossible to know. But he had to ask. He had to know. 

Tom was cuddling with the Norwegian at the moment, watching the television. His eyes were wide, back pressed into Tord' stomach. With a deep breath, Tord finally spoke. "Hey, Tom? I have something to ask you. It's personal and might make you uncomfortable, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Tom stiffened, breaths ceasing.

It was silent for a moment as Tom reached for the remote, muting the show. Neither of them talked as he shifted to face Tord. "...What is it?"

"I was talking with- er, someone, and... well, they said you killed..." Tord trailed off, searching Tom's face for a reaction. For a moment, the Brit's eyes flared with anger, only to quickly dwindle into an incomprehensible look. His eyes were dark, moving his head away so they wouldn't make eye contact. 

"Yeah," he whispered quietly, biting his lip. "It... it wasn't intentional, but... yes." His voice cracked pathetically. 

Tord paused, debating. With a soft sigh, he asked, "How?"

"Dancing. We were... we were dancing." Tom looked away, taking a deep breath. "We were on a slippery bank. He was drunk, I was just getting out of my drunkenness. We started dancing, and he- he-"

"Hey, Tom, it's okay-"

" _NO!_   _No, it will never be okay!_ It will never be okay because I've technically killed three fucking people in my life. _Who does that?_  I killed my boyfriend and my stepmother and those were the only people who had loved me, and I made one slip and I shot the other, I murdered them both, and then I shot another person, who probably didn't deserve it, because he was just hurting me, and who the hell doesn't, it's not all that rare, because who doesn't want me dead? Because _I_ sure as hell do! Fuck, I can't even be left alone for thirty minutes without having dark thoughts, and I'm not even afraid of the dark, so perhaps that's a part of the problem? Everybody around me so happy, but I kinda just sit here, drowning in my thoughts, but sometimes, when I'm with you, it's just a small twinge, but on other days, when the memories won't stop, it's so big I can't get out of bed and I'll sleep for hours and the voice inside my head tells me that I deserve to die! And who am I to think it's wrong?! I've been told by so many people, by my family, my so-called friends, my old classmates, and those whispers on the fucking streets. The appeal of death is..." Tom trailed off, a sob shaking through his body. 

"Tom, no, you don't deserve death-"

" _AND WHO SAYS I DON'T_? You!? Well, I hope it's you, because right now, you're the only reason I'm alive- and I don't even want to be! So, I can't help but hold a fucking grudge against the only person who keeps me awake when I just want to sleep. I just- _I just want to sleep!_ But nobody cares that I don't! Whenever people comment on how exhausted I look, I just laugh, and they join me, because they are just pretending that they care, and I am pretty sure nobody cares! Nobody wants me!" Tom cried, clutching Tord's sweatshirts.

"I don't... since when have I been nobody?" Tom's eyes widened, hurriedly looking up.

"Wait- that isn't-"

"I don't know where you're coming from. In my eyes, I'm someone important. Am I nobody to you? Do I not matter to you? How could you say that?" 

"No-!"

"How can you say that when I've been fighting for you?" Tord pushed Tom off of him, hurriedly standing.

"I didn't mean it like that, Tord. You're everything to me. I don't understand affection anymore, I don't understand how somebody can care. It's such a strange concept for me, to have someone care for me, to have someone not try and hurt me. I know, I'm being stupid like always, I should've learned to trust you by now, but that lingering thought in my head-"

"Just... just stop, Tom. We'll talk later. I promise I'm not angry, I just... need a break."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao one of my friends, Sand, was the only one who gave me motivation for this chapter, thank her, she forced me to write this no TE HEL P S H E ' SH OLDING ME CA P ITVE-


	44. Chapter 44

Edd walked through the door, holding a box of pizza. Matt and Tord were sitting on the couch, staring hungrily as Edd opened the box and set it down on the table.

"So, Tord. What movie did you get?" Edd asked curiously as he sat on the sofa, turning his attention to the Norwegian.

"Oh, it's a classic!" Tord assured excitedly, grinning. " _Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell Part Three_!" He grabbed the DVD case, showing it off to Edd, opening it and grabbing the disc. He turned and tossed it to Tom, who was a few feet away. Tom scrambled to catch it, luckily not dropping it on the floor. He shifted and inserted the disc into the DVD player, jumping back when the loud "PUNIVERSAL" theme played. 

Then the TV exploded.

Everyone paused for a moment, glancing at each other hesitantly.

"Well, that was... eventful," Edd said, breaking the silence as he rolled his eyes. "Now what are we going to do?"

Tord leaned back into the sofa, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "Hmm... wouldn't it be fun if we could go to hell?"

Edd chuckled slightly, eyes closing. "Yeah, but how would we find out how to get there?" Edd, Tord, and Tom glanced at each other, all seemingly having an idea... while Matt continued to stare at the TV.

They all rushed to the computer, leaving Matt behind. Edd quickly opened the door to the computer room, jumping into the seat as Matt scrambled to join them. Edd began to type, and... viola. Edd clicked on the third link, flinching when, in the corner of their room, a white line appeared on the floor. More began to appear until it was a bright, glowing square. The floor began to lift, and where once was empty space, was an elevator. It had a satanic mark right above the doors, confirming the group's suspicion. The gates... er, elevator to hell.

"How convenient!" Tom said, placing his hands on his hips.

Edd pointed excitedly at the elevator. "Let's go to hell!" he cheered, grinning uncontrollably. 

"Whee!"

"Wahoo!"

"Broccoli!"

They all clambered inside the elevator, clapping eagerly. The claps slowly stopped as elevator music began to play, Tord and Matt crossing their arms as Tom stared blankly at the ground. This was going to take awhile, wasn't it? Edd began to tap his foot impatiently, checking his watch.

Outside of the elevator, heavy metal music was playing as the elevator twirled and spun, barely missing jagged rocks and it flew downwards.

Inside, Edd yawned, though the elevator didn't stop spinning around, the music still playing. They jumped when the elevator slammed into the ground, the door opening.

"Whee!"

"Wahoo!"

"Broccoli!"

They all rushed outside the elevator, Tom throwing his hands up. 

They walked through the burning depths of hell until they came across two doors- one labeled _**"SINNERS"**_ and the other labeled  _"Tourists"_.

Edd, Matt, Tord, and Tom all walked into the tourist door, Tord glancing at a map. Though, the door slammed at the last minute, Tom stumbling back in surprise. He glanced around, unsure, until he saw the other door.

"Oh." With a roll of his eyes(that no one could see), he entered the door labeled as  _"Jehovah's Witnesses"_. The door swiftly closed behind him, disappearing as he entered the pure white room. "Holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!" Tom gaped as he realized the room went on forever.

Edd, Tord, and Matt, however, were camping behind a rock, enjoying the view. Matt was watching through binoculars, Edd only just joining the duo.

"So, this is hell! What a sight!" Tord said, leaning forward.

Below them,

HOUSES WERE BURNING, A GUY WAS RUNNING PAST WITH A FUCKING _CLEAVER_ STUCK IN HIS HEAD, A WOMAN WITH ONLY ONE ARM BEING CHASED BUY A DEMON IN A JASON MASK WHILE HOLDING A CHAINSAW, A GIANT DEMON IN THE BACKGROUND, WHAT APPEARS TO THE ICARUS WITH HIS WAX WINGS, ANOTHER GUY RUNNING FROM GODZILLA, AT LEAST THIRTY PEOPLE BEING BURNED ALIVE-

They moved onto the next room, watching as a demon in a baseball cap squished people with a wooden hammer, Matt taking pictures.

Tom, on the other hand, stood blankly in the white room. Soon, however, his attention was diverted as a large pencil moved beneath him.

"Uhhh... okay," he said uncertainty, watching as the pencil drew a roundish shape beneath him. The pencil moved to his side, and with a look of realization, he began to shout, "Hey! What are you doing? Hey! Don't do that! Stop-" The pencil shoved him, forcing him down the slide of doom the pencil had drawn as he screamed, "Oh, crap! W-woooaaahh...!" Tom's screams slowly drifted away.

Edd, Tord, and Matt all were walking around, Edd suddenly skidding to a stop. His eyes were directed towards the Zombie's Cafe to his side. "Hey, let's get something to eat."

Inside, a zombie was manning the bar, the walk to the kitchen was covered in blood, and the table they were next to only had one person- a skeleton.

A zombie waiter came up to them, groaning something incoherently. 

"Yes, thank you, we would like to see the menu," Edd replied, watching as the zombie handed them out. Everyone glanced through them, looking thoughtful.

"Eww!" Tord snarled, scrunching up his nose and leaning backwards.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why am I on the menu!?" Matt questioned, eyes widening. No one answered.

"I think we'll just order some drinks..." Edd said quietly, casting his glance to the side.

Tom was still on the slide, doing a twirl, loop thing while screaming, "Someone please help me!"

Back to the trio, they were all waiting on their drinks, soft music playing in the background. Their waiter brought a tray of drinks, all three a bright red. He slid the drinks to their owners, leaving quickly. The trio all looked at their drinks cautiously, Matt picking an eye out of his.

"Hang on- where's Tom?" Edd's head shot up in realization, eyes widening with worry.

"AAAAAHHH- ouch!" 

Tom landed face first on the table.

"Oh, never mind." Edd rolled his eyes dismissively. 

Matt, however, had his hand defensively raised, eyes wide as he stared at Tom, Tord doing the same.

Later, they were walking to a new place, where a door stood.

"Hey, look! Personal hells!" Tom gasped, a smile on his face. They all walked inside, walking up to a desk where a demonic creature sat. The name tag read... Lucifer?

Lucifer looked up from his book only to groan. "Always tourists. Never girl scouts." He hopped over the desk, clawed feet slamming against the ground. _"I am Lucifer, lord of hell!"_

Edd paused. "Can we call you Luci?"

_"No! Now follow me to your own personal hell!"_ Luci shouted.

"Wahoo!"

After following Luci for awhile, Edd walked up to the door that had his name. He peeked inside.

_Edd walked up to a vending machine, inserting a quarter and pressing for a coca cola. He waited for a moment-_

_but nothing came out._

Shaking, Edd hurriedly closed the door.

Matt's was right next to Edd's, so he peeked inside of his.

_Inside, Matt stood alone-_

_then an Edd popped up. "Hey, Matt!"_

_Another Edd appeared. "Hey, Matt!"_

_And another. "_ _Hey, Matt!"_

_"Hey, Matt!"_

_"Hey, Matt!"_

_"What's up?" they all chorused.  
_

_Matt screeched._

He slammed the door shut, also trembling.

Tom opened his, rolling his eyes at the others.

_Tom stood alone, except for a young, black man._

_"Hey, I'm a black man," the black man said._

_"AAAHHH- wait, I'm not racist?"_

_"From outer space!"_

_Tom also screamed._

He closed the door, eyes wide with fear.

Tord glanced inside of his.

_Tord pressed play on a random jukebox._

_♩Sunshine, lollipops-♩_

_Frowning, Tord pressed the next button._

_♩Sunshine, lolli-♩_

_His eyes widened as he pressed next again._

_♩Sunshine-♩_

_♩Sunshine-♩_

_♩S-♩_

_♩S-♩_

_Tord finally slammed his fist on the jukebox angrily._

_It stopped for a moment, then-_

_♩SUNSHINE, LOLLIPOPS, AND-♩_

Tord closed the door.

They all began to leave, shaking and trembling in fear.

_"Don't forget to visit the gift shop!"_ Luci said in a demonic voice as they passed his desk.

A little while later, they went through the exit door, all smiling happily and holding something from the gift shop.

"Bye-bye!" a demon said to Edd. "Visit again soon!" he said to Tord. "Thanks for visiting!" he told Matt. "See you in six months!"

Tom whipped his head around. "Wait, what?!"

The demon slammed the exit door closed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "demon in a baseball cap"  
> *quietly*  
> bobby?


	45. Chapter 45

"Alright, you weeb."

Tom glanced up, taking a swig out of his bottle. Edd had ruffled Tord's hair, the Norwegian already trying to fix it. Edd, standing a few inches taller than Tord, had just beaten the commie at a small game of wrestling. The two barbarians had been fighting on the floor.

"I take 'weeb' as a compliment, you cola-addict," Tord teased, flipping Edd off. 

"Whatever. Cola is delicious, so it's not my fault," the burly man replied, sticking his tongue out. Still a pretty pure guy. "Look, I actually need _sleep_ , unlike you. I don't run off of coffee. Therefore, I'm going to sleep." Speaking of which, Edd did look kind of tired. He rubbed at his eyes, turning to leave.

"Wait, what about Matt?" Tom blurt out suddenly, glancing at the man. Matt was laying on the sofa, eyes closed gently, snoring. Both Tord and Edd looked at Tom in surprise - had he been there the whole time? - before returning their gaze to Matt.

Edd walked forward, picking him up. "I got him," he said quietly, staring at him lovingly. 

Gay.

"Have a good night, Edd," Tom offered gently, watching as Edd turned and walked swiftly out of the room and down the hallway. Tord spoke no words as the noise of a closing door clicked through the apartment.

_**You're alone with your lover; time to face reality, eh?** _

Tom didn't respond, just taking a long drink from his bottle. This was going to be awkward.

"Looks like it's just the two of us," grudgingly said Tord, his eyes lingering on Tom. Tom didn't respond, just took another drink from his bottle. "You know, I thought you said you didn't drink."

 _ **Yeah,**_ taunted the voice, _ **I thought you quit!**_

"Quitting is for the weak," he responded. Oh, fuck. He didn't respond to the right... person? Voice? Whatever.

"I didn't say you should quit," Tord snapped, falling back on the couch as he reached for the remote.

Tom paused. "Didn't sound like it." 

"Doesn't sound like you care."

**_He never cares. Haven't you realized that by now, Tord?"_ **

"I do care," Tom futilely defended, taking another swig. Damn it, he was out out Smirnoff. "Fuck!" he cursed, standing up.

"Nope!" Tord cut him off, standing and taking the bottle out of Tom's hand in a flash. "Come on, Thomas. Haven't you had enough by now?"

"Don't call me that," Tom snarled back, sitting back down on the couch with a defeated sigh.

_**What, Thomas? Does it bring back bad memories?** _

_Please, fuck off,_ Tom begged silently, pressing his palms into the corner of his eyes.

**_How about... no._ **

"I'm so fucked," he whispered, eyes closing as he leaned back.

"Why? Because you're becoming an alcoholic again?" Tord snorted, fingers jabbing harshly at Tom's shoulder.

"Shut your dirty fucking mouth, commie," he growled, hearing the click of the remote, then the noise of the television.

"Whatever, Jehovah's Witness." The weight that was on the couch disappeared suddenly. Tom cracked his eyes open to get a peek, only to jump as a blanket was thrown on top of him and the weight returning to the couch.

"What the?" he questioned, pulling the blanket away from his face and turning to stare at Tord.

Tord shrugged. "You obviously weren't moving. Just go to sleep, Thomas."

_**Yeah, Thomas. Just go to sleep. In your sleep, you can't bother him.** _

Tom sighed, bringing the cover closer to him. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

**_Night night, Tommy._ **

 

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, talking to a friend, trying to remember what pillars are called:  
> "uhh  
> fuckin  
> uhhh  
> what are those things?  
> they like  
> hold up buildings  
> and the greeks made them really pretty  
> fuck  
> uhhhhh  
> FUCK  
> PILLARS"

It was dark out, stars shining brightly. Edd was digging a whole into their green yard, a broken, checkered bass next to the whole. Tom's bass guitar. 

Edd stood up from the hole, letting out a deep sigh as the crickets continued to chirp, dirt splattered on the side of his face. "How did I get myself into this mess?"

_FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK_

_Edd walked past Tom's room, only to skid to a stop when something inside caught his interest. Inside, stood against his bed, was Tom's bass guitar. Just laying out in the open. Sure, Edd had seen it, but not without Tom right next to it. He carefully entered the room, glancing sideways to check for the Brit, before walking towards the bass. He stared at it blankly for a moment before a mischievous smile made its way onto his lips, hand grabbing at the guitar. He brought it up so he was holding it like a professional - well, how he's seen Tom hold it. He strummed his fingers gently at the strings._

_His fun, of course, was cut off when he saw something black walk across the red floor. "AH! A spider!" Edd shouted, lifting the bass and slamming it against the defenseless creature. As the bass made contact with the ground, it broke. Oh, shit. Was he really that strong?_

...

Rolling his eyes, Edd mumbled to himself, "Oh, yeah." He continued digging, throwing dirt back with his shovel. 

Then he hit something that wasn't dirt.

It was gray, but was covered with brown. Edd brought his hands down and brushed off the dirt. Strange symbols appeared that were carved into stone. Edd's eyes widened.

He jumped out of the hole, barging in through the front door of his home and rushing to the living room, where Tom(who was obviously bored), Matt(who looked dead inside), and Tord(the only one seemingly paying attention) were watching a movie. 

"Hey guys, check this out!" They all looked up at him, bored. They stood, making their way out the livingroom.

Later, when they were outside and all staring at the strange stone, Edd said, "I think it's some kind of old Egyptian door or something." Immediately, all their attention's peaked, only to return to their bored expressions at the last word.

"I am very disappointed right now," Matt mocked, beginning to head back inside.

"Great," lied Tord, following Matt.

"Uh-huh. That's- that's gre- WHAT IN THE NAME OF THIS DELICIOUS BOWL OF EDDSWORLD CEREAL HAPPENED TO MY BASS?" Tom pointed at the broken guitar, which was _amazingly_ hidden behind the pile of dirt, his eyes narrowed.

"But there might be treasure down there!" Edd called to Matt and Tord, ignoring Tom.

"Treasure?" They both turned around, speaking in unison, smiling greedily.

Immediately, Tord hopped in the hole, pulling rope out of nowhere, opening the door and lowering the rope. He began to quickly slide down it, entering a dark abyss of nothing. Tom quickly followed suit, Edd(who was also in the hole) watching the duo jump down. He glanced up at the remainder, turning toward him.

"For the last time, Matt, no pirate hats." Matt pouted, letting out a pirate noise. With a roll of his eyes, but a reassuring smile towards Matt, he slid down the rope as well, Matt quickly following suit.

Then the rope break, the four screaming as they fell, only to land with a loud shout of pain.

Shaking off all their dizziness, Edd glanced around. He couldn't see anything except for the white of everybody's eyes.

Except for one, of course.

"Where's Tom?" he asked, lighting a magic torch that apparently just appeared in his hand. Tom stood there, glaring at Edd with a passion. Right. He didn't have eyes. "Oh... well, looks like I have the only light."

Tord lifted his hands, revealing a flashlight. "Nope, I have one too-" Edd quickly knocked the flashlight onto the ground, breaking it. Tord sighed, staring at it. That was an expensive flashlight. "Never mind." 

Edd shined his torch around, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "We need to find another way out of here." Everyone nodded in agreement, beginning to head down the only open corridor, passing two skeletons as they walked. One was wearing a baseball cap and the other was wearing an Indiana Jones costume. Apparently. As they passed it, Matt stole the hat off of the Indiana one, fitting it tightly on his head with a smile, passing an Egyptian cat tomb thing.

The tomb opened, a mummy reaching its hand out.

The four continued walking down the hallway without noticing the monster, turning to reveal that it split off two ways.

"Looks like we'll have to split up..." Edd glanced worryingly between Tom and Tord; they couldn't be put together. "I'll take Tom."

"Oh, YEAH!" Tom cheered excitedly. "In your face, Tord!" He turned swiftly, jabbing his finger into Tord's face. "In your face!"

"So I'm stuck with Tord?!" Matt asked, using his thumb to point at the Norwegian, who was glaring at him. "No offence, I mean... ya'know." Tord and Matt entered the left corridor, Tom and Edd entering the right.

"Hmm... seems safe enough," mused Edd, placing a hand in front of his mouth. Tom walked up so he was standing next to Edd, the brunet smiling viciously. "Uhh-- what's that over there!?"

"Huh?" Tom asked curiously, only to yelp when Edd pushed him in front. "AHHHHH- THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! THE ARROWS ARE EVERYWHERE!! THIS IS THE SINGLE MOST PAINFUL EXPERIENCE IN MY LIFE!" Ignoring his screams, Edd began to bounce a red ball he apparently pulled out of his fucking ass. "WHY WON'T IT STOP?! PLEASE SOMEONE LET ME DIE!" Edd checked a timer he also magically pulled out his ass. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! OH, THE PAIN!" He was finally thrown back next to Edd, bleeding profusely, along with an arrow stuck in his head. "...I hate you."

They continued down the corridor, finally reaching an open space. Matt and Tord entered from a different hallway, looking as though they had been put through some shit as well. That caused Tom to laugh, pointing tiredly at Tord. "Hahaha... in your face!" Tom paused. "You know, next time, you take him."

They all shut their mouths when they simultaneously noticed a large treasure chest not that far away from them. They all walked forward, Edd rushing to inspect the chest, bending down slightly... only to sigh deeply. "Looks like we need a key." He stood up straight, cocking his head to the side. "I wonder where it could be..." 

Edd turned around, jumping in terror when he saw a mummy. Like, a real, live mummy. What the hell?

"Holy crap!" Tom shouted. The others all looked at him, deadpan. "Uh... I mean, holy pop tarts in a pencil sharpener!" They continued to stare. "No...? I'll go over there." He stepped a few feet away, pouting.

On a more important note, the mummy began to chant in ancient Egyptian or something. In the middle of the chant, he said Super Nintendo. I'm done with your shit, mummy.

"Uhm... okay?" Edd said in a questioning tone, glancing back at Tord and Matt. As rock music began to play, hands began to pop through the ground, the hands actually belonging to a new mummy. Matt screeched like a little girl, hopping into Tord's arms, kind of like Shaggy and Scooby. The mummies began to walk toward them, only to be cut off by a loud whacking noise. Tom had hit the two mummies with broken glass bottles.

"Jinkies," Tom spat in a sly tone. Hot.

Edd, on the other hand, had set fire to the mummy that was attacking him. Which, in reality, just burnt off its... clothes, I guess. The skeleton that was once a mummy slammed him into a pillar. The skeleton laughed at Edd's misfortune, only to realize the pillar had broken and was about to, in fact, fall on him. "Oh, cra-" The skeleton was cut off when the pillar landed on him, his bones flying everywhere... including a key, which conveniently landed on Edd's lap.

Shaking off his dizziness, he stood and made his way towards the treasure chest. Slowly fitting it inside the lock, all four excitedly standing around it, he clicked the key. Aaaaaand the the floor opened up. Great.

They all fell, screaming like little kids.

"Hey, I'm alive!" Matt gasped inside the hole. "You guys broke my fall!" No one answered. "Guys...? Guys?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "'Where's Tom?' he asked, lighting a magic torch that apparently just appeared, how the hell am I supposed to write that you fucking IDIOTS"  
> ah, yes. the joy.


	47. Chapter 47

If there was one thing Tom enjoyed, it was waking up to half of your roommates being gone. If there was one thing Tom _hated_ , it was having Tord being his only company. The Norwegian was inside his room, Tom sitting snugly on the couch with an oversize blanket covering him. He could hear Tord's voice, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was, apparently, busy with 'work'. Again.

The words were dull, but he heard a name that sounded familiar. He sat up, eyes widening as he focused on the slightly muffled voice.

''I mean- how hard can it be to cover up?!"

Cover up?

"It's _one_ missing man! We've killed hundreds more!"

Tom froze at that. 

"Oh my god, yes, I had to! I liked Tom at the time!"

Oh.

Oh, that was really mean.

"You're questioning why!? Do you _not_ remember what he did to Tom, Patryk?!"

Why the hell was he a part of this conversation, anyway? What did he do to deserve that?

"Mike was a sadistic asshole that got what he was coming. As my mom always said, fight fire with fire. Goodbye." 

Mike?

Mike.

Missing man.

Got what he had coming.

Had to.

Oh, shit. 

Did Tord?

Did he?

Did he kill Mike?

Tom was stuck in one place, just gaping. Sure, he had known Mike was missing. It was all over the news. But, Tord... did Tord kill Mike? 

Oh, god.

His stomach hurt. He felt like throwing up. Tord killed Mike because of Tom. Tom was responsible for yet another death. 

Why did Tord kill him? 

_**He wanted to protect you- how cute!** _

Protect him? Tord wanted to protect him?

_**He could've died trying to protect you! You put everyone you love in a dangerous position.** _

He didn't _need_ to protect Tom, though. Tom could take care of himself.

_**That's right! Exactly!** _

Tom shivered at the faint feeling of fingers brushing against his shoulder.

**_Give Tord a piece of your mind, Tommy! You aren't a baby!_ **

Tom nodded dumbly. It was right. The voice was right. It was always right. He stood unsteadily, legs shaking a bit. He didn't feel like he was walking as he made his way towards Tord's room. He was knocking on the door before he realized it, eyes blank and wide.

" _What_ , Tom? Don't you realize I'm busy?" Tord snarled as soon as he opened the door, the Norwegian pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Tom didn't stutter or pause. "Did you kill Mike?"

"Oh, fuck." Tord's eyes widened. "I was talking too loud, wasn't I?"

"So you're admitting it? You killed my step-brother?" 

"Your abusive one, yes. I wasn't going to let him go free." Tord crossed his arms defiantly. He admitted it. Without any shame or remorse.

"Why?"

"I was protecting you!" Tord replied, exasperated, throwing his hands up. 

_**You're not a child.** _

"I'm not a child," Tom repeated, eyes narrowing. 

"You act like one!" the Norwegian accused, taking a step closer.

_**Stand your ground.** _

Tom listened. He didn't move.

_**Need we remind him of his immaturity?** _

"Need I remind you of your immaturity?" he spat, crossing his arms as he looked Tord in the eyes.

"Fucking hell. Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Tord sighed deeply, averting his gaze.

"Because you killed someone and--"

**_You don't need to be protected._ **

"--I don't need to be protected!" That phrase came out in a tone eerily similar to the voice's tone. 

"Yes, you do! Everywhere you go, you put your loved ones in a dangerous position because you need to be protected!" Tord growled, shaking his head.

**_You got kidnapped because of your affiliation with him and his stupid army._ **

"I was kidnapped because of my affiliation with you and your stupid army!" Tom yelled, fists clenching. Was he really listening to the voice? God, he was. It was helping him.

"It's not a stupid army, Thomas!"

**_Avoiding the point._ **

_"Don't call me that!"_ Tom took a deep breath before continuing, Tord jumping back from his little outburst. "You avoided the point."

"I'm not talking about this right now," Tord hissed. Then he stepped back and closed the door.

_**He couldn't handle the pressure.** _

"Couldn't handle the pressure," Tom agreed under his breath. He turned to leave. "Thank you."

_**Thank you for what, Tommy?** _

"For helping me."

_**Does that mean you accept me now?** _

"Yeah, I guess it does."

 _ **You're welcome, Tommy,**_ the voice purred in response. He shivered again as he felt fingers on his arm.

 


	48. Chapter 48

"Oh my god,  _fuck you!"_

Tord was at the kitchen table while Tom was making breakfast. They were fighting again. They were always fighting.

"What, is that your only comeback!?" Tord snarled, arms crossing.

"It was a pathetic comeback for a pathetic insult," the Brit snapped, hand flying to turn on the stove.

_**You're getting better at this.** _

"How was my insult pathetic?" Tord questioned, hands clenching around his arm.

"Because you are!" Tom rushed toward the fridge, opening it.

"I'm pathetic? You're probably going to burn breakfast!" he replied, watching as Tom grabbed bacon from the fridge and closing it.

"Oh, wow, okay! You love my cooking!" Tom hissed, ripping open the bacon as he reached for a pan, standing on his toes.

"It _usually_ tastes like Ringo's litter box!" Tord accused back. Edd's cat let out a timely meow as if it knew they said his name.

Tom began to place bacon on the pan. "Well, you're so full of shit, I've assumed you eat it!" Tom slid the pan on the stove.

"Yeah, well, uh, _you're_ shit!" the Norwegian stuttered, unsure how to respond. 

"Haha! You stuttered! I won! Fuck you!" Tom cheered. He headed back to the fridge, grabbing strawberries out of it. 

"Fuck you too, ass! Just because I stuttered doesn't make you inherently better!" Tom stuck his tongue out at Tord as he grabbed a small knife. "What, are you gonna stab me?"

Tom smiled, twirling the knife around his fingers. "Don't fuck with me, dick." He began to chop the top off of the strawberries.

"Oh, wow, look it, how scary, the small boy has a tiny knife," Tord mocked. Tom responded with a glare.

"All you have are unloaded guns and hentai."

"My guns aren't unloaded!" Tord replied, sneering. Tom rolled his eyes(not that anybody could notice), beginning to cut the strawberries in half.  "Are you going to eat this time, Jehovah?"

"Why would I? I'm a fat ass," Tom answered, obviously not paying attention to what he was saying. 

Tord glanced at him up and down. "You kinda are. Good choice." When Tom realized what was said in the exchange, his face burst into red, both from embarrassment and anger. 

"Yeah, well you're literally just unhealthy muscle." Tom put the uncut strawberries back into the fridge, grabbing three plates from a cabinet. 

"For one, it isn't unhealthy. Two, it took awhile to be looking this good." Tord now had a shit-eating grin.

**_What good looks?_ **

"What good looks?" Tom mocked gently, following the voice's example. He grabbed a large knife.

"Aw, Thomas--"

The Brit twirled around, eyes widening as he pointed the knife at Tord. "Don't fucking call me that."

Tord put his hands up, smirking as he realized he got Tom to break. "Why are you so sensitive about that?" He watched as Tom turned around and continued to cook. 

"My name is Tom."

"Your legal name is Thomas."

"No one can call me that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not comfortable with this subject, Tord." Tom slammed the knife on the counter. 

"But I'm curious!" Tord protested. Tom reached over and turned off the stove.

"Fucking hell, commie! I'm not comfortable talking about this!" Tom began to pile the bacon on the separate plates.

"Okay, but why? Can't you at least tell me that?" Tord whined curiously, watching as the Brit put the cut up strawberries on the plates as well.

"Nick was the only one allowed to call me that!" he answered angrily, beginning to put the plates on the kitchen table. 

"Oh, good lord, Nick again?" Tord sighed, rolling his eyes as he picked a piece of bacon of the plate.

 _"Don't fucking talk about him like that!"_ Tord jumped a little, Tom taking a deep breath. "Edd, Matt, breakfast is ready!" he called, grabbing glasses from the pantry.

"He's dead, Thomas. You've gotta get over it," Tord snapped.

"Oh-" Edd and Matt walked into the kitchen just as Tom dropped the glass he was holding, _"fuck you!"_ Tom was rushing toward Tord, grasping his sweatshirt angrily. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Edd interrupted, hurrying to tear Tom away from Tord. 

"Fuck!" Tom cursed, pushing Edd off of him. "I'll get a damn broom. Don't walk over the glass." Tom rushed out of the room, the trio watching them leave.

"The hell?" Tord cocked his head to the left slightly.

"I'm gonna assume he did that because of your arguing. Don't keep pushing him over his limit," Edd warned, waving his hand dismissively. Tom came back into the room, carrying a broom. They watched as he began to clean up the mess.

"You know, the bacon smells delicious," Matt offered gently. 

_**Liar.** _

Tom glanced up at him, forcing his shoulders to relax, ignoring the voice. "Thank you, Matt." Tom emptied the glass into the trashcan inside the pantry. 

"I'll make breakfast tomorrow," Edd said, taking a bite out of his bacon. 

"That'd be great," Tom sighed gently, heading toward the fridge. 

"Will you eat?" Edd asked expectantly. 

"Nah," he answered. He retrieved a can of cola, milk, and orange juice from the fridge. "You know I don't get hungry in the morning."

"Just checking," Edd replied, catching the can of cola when Tom tossed it to him. The Brit poured a glass of milk and an orange juice.

"Why do you even make us breakfast in the first place?" Matt asked curiously, titling his head. Tom passed him the glass of orange juice and Tord the milk.

"Well, I have to make everything up to you somehow, don't I?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've always had a headcanon that tom is good with knives


	49. Chapter 49

"You're leaving?"

Tord cleared his throat.

"Yeah. I am."

**_He's abandoning you._ **

Tom flinched at the voice. 

**_He can't stand being around you anymore._ **

_Shut up._

**_Tom, you accepted me. I won't be so easy to get rid of_ _now._**

Tom tried to ignore it. 

"We're over... aren't we?" Tom's voice came out as a whisper.

"Haven't we been over?" Tord sighed gently. "It was fun. I liked hanging out with you and I'm happy you're out of David's house."

"Yeah," was all Tom replied. He watched as Tord turned to leave.

**_I hope you're happy. Look at what you did. You drove him away. This is your fault._ **

_I know._


	50. Chapter 50

Edd and Matt stood at the end of their driveway, Tord in front of them. Edd had his arms crossed, and the trio were looking at each other sadly.

"Well... time for me to go," Tord said quietly, casting his gaze downward.

"We'll never forget you, Tord! Your or your memory eraser gun!" Matt lifted up the tool, pressing his head against it with a grin. "Ah, so many memories!" he cheered.

Edd, who was next to him, sighed. "I can't believe Tord is leaving." A bright flash of light hit the side of his face.

"Yes, Edd. I have to follow my dream and make it in the big city!" Tord sighed longingly. 

Tom, smiling, grasped the memory eraser gun from Matt, who had _somehow_ blasted himself with it. "Fine by me!" He began to walk away,

"Who... am I?" Matt asked gently.

"Goodbye, old friends..." Tord said wistfully, climbing into his car.

"I'm... not your friend." Tom crossed his arms defiantly.

"Goodbye!" Edd called, waving.

"Good luck!" Matt said, joining in with the waving.

"Good riddance!" Tom spat, rolling his eyes. 

Tord backed into him with the car, the Brit toppling over, before speeding off in the opposite direction.

"Now that Tord's gone, how can we continue?" Edd asked.

They all paused.

"...Shall we start the next chapter now?"

"Yeah, okay," Edd responded.


	51. Chapter 51

On this sunny, cold morning, snow was piling on the ground-- the perfect weather for snowmen.

Edd, with a hat, coat, and gloves on, was building one at the moment. He had twigs for arms, a scarf, coal eyes and mouth, a carrot nose, a top hat, and leaves for eyebrows.

Matt had been building a snowman, too. It was done by now. The snowman was the exact copy of Matt, except for mirrors for arms. "Aah, all done!" he said proudly. Looking at all the snowmen he had built of himself, he smile. "Maybe one more." He turned around, ready to build a new one, when he stopped. In front of him was a terrifying snow creature. A screature. It had ice for teeth, claw-like sticks for hands, and angry eyebrows made out of snow.

Then he saw Tom, who was patting the side of it. A finishing touch, one might say.

Then, a radioactive barrel fell right on it, plunging inside it, covering Tom's face with snow.

It began to glow purple, its eyes falling off and instead becoming a filter of purple light, its ice teeth growing larger and stronger. Then it roared, Tom's eyes widening a bit as the snow fell off his face.

"Holy lonely pony eating macaroni!" Tom gasped, watching as it bled purple. It roared again, sending purple goo showing over all the other snowmen... turning them alive.

"I'm alive... I'm alive!" Edd's snowman cheered. "I feel a song coming on!" Edd gaped, eyes widening and grinning. "Magical snowma-" The snowman was cut off when the screature stepped on it. It was dead.

The screature roared again, sending more purple goo his way. All three began to run toward Matt's snowmen, Matt hurriedly hiding behind one. 

"I love your hair."

"Nice jacket!"

"Hey!"

All the Matt's compliments were overlapping.

"Save me, my wintery brethren!" the human Matt called.

"Snow way! You're on your own, buddy!" one called, beginning to leave.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

They all began to leave. Then, they all walked into a fire-wood-place-thingy. 

"Hey, does anyone else feel kinda... melt-y?"

The glass of the building broke from the pressure of the water.

The screature roared, Edd and Matt hugging each other desperately.

"Aaah! There's _snow_ way outta this!" Matt cried. They began to grin.

"It was _ice snowing_ you, Matt!" giggled Edd.

"Yeah!" Matt smiled. "We're gonna get... uhm... oh..."

"I'm gonna... _sleigh_ you?" the screature joked.

"Aaah!" The duo smiled, giving the screature finger guns. Then it roared, Matt and Edd screaming in terror.

Then Tom casually strolled out on top of a snow tank, a top hat on as he sucked on a candy cane like it was a cigar. He glared at the screature, spitting out the candy cane. " _Scrooge_ you."

"Huh?" Edd questioned in confusion.

"You know, like, Scrooge? From _A Christmas Carol?"_

"But it's not even Christmas!" Edd called, arms falling to his side.

"Ah, _Scrooge_ you guys." He shrugged, hitting a button and blasting the screature. It exploded in a mass of purple goo, the duo running toward Tom.

"How'd you build that snow tank so fast?" Edd asked once he was next to the snow tank.

"Snow tank?" Tom questioned, confused. All the snow fell off, revealing an actual tank.

Edd shook his head, turning to Matt. "Do you ever think we put too much _thawed_ into our puns?"

"Ahh, _icy_ what you did there!" Tom chuckled.

"Guys, _chill_ out, I've gotta write these down!"

As they continued talking, people were having the purple goo raining down on them... it was turning them into... zombies!

 


	52. Chapter 52

Down in the deep blue sea, an even darker blue fish was swimming happily. That is, until it saw a large, orange fish with large teeth swim up to it. The blue fish's eyes widened as the orange fish opened its mouth wide and swallowed it. What the orange fish didn't know, however, was the fact that it was a puffer fish. The orange fish grew larger and larger until it exploded, the blue fish appearing and slowly sinking back down to it's original size, smug. Then, it got a scared expression, tried to run away, and slammed it's head into glass.

Did I say deep blue sea?

I meant deep blue fish bowl.

"Guys!" Matt yelled, gaping. "Sir Swimsalot just exploded!" He set the bowl down on his lap, grasping its sides. "Can we go fishing?"

"We just went fishing!" growled Tom, glaring at Matt, who sat in the backseat.

"Yeah... and we kinda got banned from going there ever again..." Edd replied, eyes focusing on the road.

"Why?" Matt asked desperately. 

_FLAAAAAAAAAAAASH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK_

_They all sat in a fishing boat, which sat in a crowded ocean or lake or something. Everybody had their reels in the water- when, suddenly-! Edd's began to tug!_

_He reeled in, and...!_

_It was an old boot._

_Matt was reeling in his line as well, pulling out a green, human foot, letting out a noise of disgust._

_Tom, on the other hand, apparently had a harpoon gun. He shot it out into the water, watching excitedly._

_"Got one!" he cheered as the boat was lifted. He caught a whale that was underneath the boat. Apparently._

* * *

"Hey, that gigantic harpoon gun is an important member of this family!" Tom protested, staring at Edd.

"You sold the sofa to buy it!" he protested, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll harpoon us a new one!" Tom replied, pointing a thumb at himself.

"I'll harpoon you a new one..." Edd muttered angrily as they pulled up to their house, dragging the whale behind them.

Later, Tom was walking through the home, holding harpoons in his hands as he sang, "Harpoons, harpoons, they're better than spoons... harpoons, harpo-" Tom cut himself off when he noticed a dark intruder picking at one of the locks. He dropped all his harpoons except one, pointing it at the figure.

Tom gasped the moment he realized who it was. Edd peaked his head from the corner, gasping as well.

"Hello, old friend." Tord walked out of the shadows.

_What the fuck-_

**_Interesting._ **

"Tord!" Edd cheered, forcing the Norwegian into a hug. "Welcome back!" He pulled away.

"Welcome _back!?"_ No one answered as Edd wrapped an arm around Tord.

"I hope you don't mind me letting myself in." Tord shrugged.

"No, not at all!" Matt chuckled. Then he squinted. "Who are you?"

Tord laughed slightly. "It's me! Tord...?"

"Uh..." Matt said gently.

"He used to live here...?" Edd reminded.

"Uh..."

"Yeah, _used_ to!" Tom echoed angrily.

"Uh..."

"You... really don't remember?" Tord asked, tone soft. Matt squinted like he was trying to remember. Tom watched as Tord inspected the livingroom. "What... happened to the chairs?" he asked, glancing around.

"Tom sold them to pirates," Edd answered nonchalantly. 

"Hah!" Tord elbowed Tom, who flinched slightly. "Classic, stupid Tom!" He poked the Brit's face on the last word. "Don't worry." He pulled something from his pocket - a little cube - and tossed it on the ground.

A fancy sofa spread out on the floor from the tiny cube.

"Yay! Sofa!" Matt and Edd cheered in unison. Noticing Tom's curiosity, Tord handed one of the cubes he had to him. Tom inspected in closely.

"What is this...?" He looked at Tord expectantly, the Norwegian holding a button in his hand.

"Oh, just something I invented." He pressed the button, the cube beginning to beep before opening into a sofa and landing on Tom.

"Ow!" hissed Tom. Tord, Matt, and Edd all laughed.

"So..." Tom tried to pull himself from under the chair. "When are you leaving again?"

"Leaving!?" Tord jumped on the chair. "I'm moving back in!"

He quickly got out from under the chair, rushing toward Edd. "What!? Edd!"

"Tom, stop being so rude! I told you last week," Edd hissed angrily. Tom crossed his arms defiantly.

* * *

Tord was looking around upstairs, Tom climbing the stairs to watch over him.

"Wow..." Tord said gently, "it looks like you've had lots of adventures while I was away... I wish I could've been there." Edd glanced at him before returning to looking at their collection.

"Hey!" Edd shouted suddenly, "I have an idea!"

"Wha-"

They all were in the bathroom, fitting jars over their heads. Tord, smirking, gave a jar to Tom. The jar had a slug-monster-thing in it, but Tom didn't notice as he fit it over his head. They flushed themselves down the toilet, which lead them to the ocean. Grinning, Tord pointed toward Tom, Edd and Matt focusing their attention on him. Tom was patting himself off -- despite being underwater -- as the slug-monster-thing tried to attack them.

Then, they were using Ringo to film the Cat Space show. Tord chucked a rabid, pink cat at Tom's face. The cat's claws dug into his skin, Tom screaming as a result. Matt shrugged, not paying any attention to it.

The next thing they did was actually head out into space in that one ship powered by cockiness. Tord opened the garbage hatch(as Tom, Matt, and Edd were in space suits) and allowed them to get sucked into space. Then he sent that one slug-monster-thing into Tom's suit.

The trio walked into the house, all laughing happily as Tom followed a bit behind. 

**_You're being abandoned again._ **

_I know._

"Ah, just like old times! I-I've missed this!" Tord said, a cigar in his hand. Tom, who had just gotten to the doorway, was glaring at Tord as he held onto the wall for support.

"Yeah... me too..." he said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah!" Matt cheered, arm around Tord. "It's great having you here, Todd!"

"Tord," he corrected.

"You're way more fun than Tim!" Matt pointed towards Tom.

_**Would you look at that...** _

"Tom."

"Well, don't worry, Matt!" Tord said. 

"Matt!" Matt corrected- wait, what?

"I'm here to stay!" he cheered, throwing his hands up into the air. He turned around, arms falling to his side again. "You don't suppose I could have my old room back, do you, Edd?"

"No-" Tom tried to say.

"Of course you can!" Edd interuppted. 

"But that's _my_ room!" Tom cried desperately. He couldn't believe he was being replaced by Tord.

"You can... go back to your own room!" Edd offered, pushing his index fingers together.

"But you turned my old room into a swimming pool!" he reminded, exasperated. 

"Why don't you..." Tord tossed a beeping cube straight into Tom's hands. "Sleep on the sofa?"

Tom growled in annoyance before letting out a yelp as the sofa landed on him.

Tord laughed, cigar in one hand and waving the other. "Classic, stupid Tom!" Matt joined in on the laughter, Tord wrapping his arm around Matt's neck. Reluctantly, Edd joined in.

"Haha, yeah... classic, stupid Tom." Edd placed his hands on his hips.

**_You utter disappointment._ **

"You want my room!?" Tom shouted, rushing forward and jabbing his finger into Tord's chest. _"Take it!_ This place is too crowded anyway!" He turned and hurried out of the house.

Seething, Tom shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Wow... he looks happy!" Eduardo mocked from inside his house.

"Really?" Jon asked curiously. "I don't think he looks happy at all... in fact, I think he looks kind of angr-"

Eduardo shoved his face into Jon's, poking the top of it. "I wish you were dead."

"Tom?" Edd asked from inside the house, watching from the window. "Maybe I should go after him..."

"Don't worry, Edd!" Tord assured him. "Come, we've got plenty of catching up to do!" He gestured toward the fancy couch, Matt already relaxing on it.

"Uh... okay," Edd replied in defeat, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, wanna see my novelty toy collection?!" Matt interrupted, staring at Tord excitedly.

"Sure!" Tord agreed. "Then we can watch Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell Four!"

"Just like old times!" Edd agreed.

"Haha, yes!" Tord began to close the curtains. "Just... like... old... _times..."_

 

 


	53. Chapter 53

Tom was searching for houses/new roommates due to being replaced with Tord.

The first house he went to was owned by a blonde surfer dude. The guy led him into a closet, attempting to present it as 'spacious'. It wasn't.

The second house he went to was labelled as "Evil Laboratory". Probably owned by Lenker. There was a security camera right below the words. On the front door, there was a sign that said "Evil Room To Let". Tom walked up and rang on the doorbell, only to be chased off by two dogs that had axes in their mouths.

The third house he went to was owned by Kim and Katya. They watched as Tom glanced around his new room, gaping excitedly. He hopped on the bed, throwing his hands up. Then a fucking airplane landed right next to him. Oh, right. This house was not five feet from the airport.

The fourth house he went to was owned by a sweet, old lady who smiled at him as she opened the door. Then she sent her dogs chasing him away because no one fucks with Eduardo's grandma.

The fifth house he went to collapsed the second he knocked on it. It was made out of cardboard. He sighed.

The sixth house he went to was in space. Fitted in a space suit, he pressed a red button which released those same dogs again. And a cat. Apparently.

The seventh house he went to was haunted.

The eighth house was on fire.

The ninth house was haunted _and_ on fire. 

The tenth house, he was a little scared of, as it had a bunch of 'Beware of Dog' signs on it. He gently knocked, only for the door to fly open and have him being bombarded by birds.

The eleventh house wasn't exactly a house.

"Ah! My dream house. Everything is gonna be fine!"

In case you're wondering, his 'dream house' is apparently cardboard boxes held up by sticks. He sat down... and began to sob.

The trashcan began to rattle, a man who was covered in blood popping out. "Hey, neighbor! What are you doing here, then?"

"Oh! No reason," he answered, waving his hands dismissively. "Just that my stupid 'friends' gave my room to our stupid old housemate who is totally stupid with his magic sofas and his stupid red hoodie and nobody even appreciates my awesome harpoon gun, so anyway I left and now I'm homeless." His happy expression disappeared. "My 'friends' are stupid."

"Friends?! Puh!" the crazy man said. "Who needs friends when you've got rat puppets?" He pulled out two dead rats that were connected to wood by string. "Come on, lads! Let's put on a show!" he cheered. "Badaba- oh, he's gone."

He finally just walked into a building, got an appointment or something, sat on a chair, and said "One house, please!"

"Sure thing!" the salesman said. "What kind of hou-"

Tom showed him a crappy drawing of a castle.

"Okay... how much money are you-"

A large piggy bank appeared on the table

"Uhm..."

The salesman smashed it with a hammer, revealing a smaller pig. He smashed it again to reveal yet another smaller pig. He smashed it and it somehow grew five times its size. He smashed that one open to reveal a ton of money.

He walked out of the building, holding his brand new keys. "Ah! My own place." He sighed wistfully. "That crazy homeless man was right! I don't need friends. I know when I'm not... wanted!?" He gaped as he saw the flyer. He began to rush past the supermarket, eyes narrowed.

He kicked the door to Tord's room- _his_ room in.

"Ah! Tom." Tord relaxed his expression into a bored one. "What are you doing here?" Tom held up the poster, comparing it with Tord. It was a wanted poster, and it was defiantly Tord.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing!" he accused angrily. "Why are _you_ \--" He slammed his finger on the poster-- "here!?" 

"Okay, you got me," Tord admitted, throwing his hands up a he inched to his right. "I only came back to get something I left behind."

"Left behind _what?!"_ Tom snapped.

"This!" Tord slammed his hand on a giant red button. Ominous warning sirens echoed around them, Tom worriedly glancing up. A metal trapdoor in the ceiling opened, a machine bringing out a mysterious, closed box.

The machine dropped a dumb looking hat on Tord.

"My hat!" Tord said cheerfully.

"Oh."

"What? What did you think I was going to do?" Tord asked, rolling his eyes at the Brit.

"I... uhh...." Tom brought a finger up, trying to find a generic excuse.

"Besides!" Tord glanced up. "It goes really well with my giant robot."

Tom laughed before realizing what he said. "Wait... what?"

Tord hit the button again, a sinister look appearing on his face. He was dropped in a hole, Tom rushing to look inside. In the hole, Tord was in a seat. Around the seat, a giant robot was assembling. He looked out the window as the giant robot came up from the ground.

"Holy f-" Tom cut himself off as the giant robot began to shoot through the walls at him. He was running faster than he'd ever had before as he dashed around the hallways.

Tord was distracted from Tom, however, when Eduardo stepped out of his home. "Hey! What's all the racket?" he asked in a nasty tone.

Mark and Jon appeared next to him. Tord's giant robot opened a compartment which was full of rockets. He sent one of them towards the house.

"That's not a racket, that's a rocket!" Jon said. It hit their home, the green house blowing up.

"Tord!" Edd shouted suddenly. He was on the sidewalk, right next to the robot. "What's going on?!"

"Hey, Edd!" Tord replied, waving. "Sorry! I just couldn't leave this behind. Thanks for holding onto it for me!"

"But I thought we were..." Edd looked down. "I thought we were friends!"

"Hah! No!" Tord sneered. "What would I need friends for when I've got this?! I'm unstoppable!" He laughed. God, he was insane.

"Hey! Sunshine Lollipops!" Tord looked at Tom. "Take a seat!" He threw a beeping cube at him, which transformed into a sofa, which safely bounced off of the giant robot.

"Oh,  _shut up!"_ Tord snarled, the giant robot arm switching into a canon. 

"Tord, no!" Edd yowled desperately as a rocket was shot at Tom.

"Lame." The rocket hit him head-on.

Right?

The house exploded into rubble.

"Noo! My everythings!" Matt yelled hysterically.

"Tom!" To the side, a dead body with light brown hair, a blue top, and black pants lay. "No!" Edd was distraught.

"Ah! What a sight!" Tord said as he replaced the giant robot arm, laughing. "Well, I got what I came for. Goodbye, Edd! World's not gonna take over itself!" Tord shouted as his giant robot began to fly due to its jetpack.

Then the robot started to punch itself.

"Ouch! What the? Arg! What's wrong with this thing?" Tord muttered, pissed, as it continued to hurt itself.

On the ground, Matt was standing over the buttons. "This... is for the house!" He pressed one. "This is for my friend!" He pressed another one. "And this is for my face!" He began to spam the buttons angrily. 

Little fists inside the robot began to punch Tord.

"Hey-- stop that!" Tord managed in-between grunts of pain.

Edd cleared his throat, catching Matt's attention. "May _I_ join in?"

"No! No, he may not join in!" Tord growled, trying to dodge the fists.

"Be my guest," Matt replied. Together, they began to press the buttons.

"Jon? Jon!?" The noise of Eduardo yelling distracted them as they watched him cradle Jon. Oh. That wasn't Tom. "Speak to me, buddy! Say something you idiot!" Tears began to leak out of Eduardo's eyes.

"Heh... something... haha..." 

Then, Jon went quiet.

Oh, god.

Jon was dead.

"Wait, if that's Jon... where's--"

While they were distracted, Tord used a laser beam to destroy the button machine.

"HA! So long, old friends!"

Then, from the rubble, Tom appeared. Crying.

"I... am not... _your... FRIEND!"_   Using the harpoon gun, he sent a harpoon at Tord.

"Uh oh." The harpoon slammed into the robot's back, destroying something vital. It had missed Tord by a few inches. But they didn't know that, now did they?

Still cradling Jon's dead body, Eduardo shouted, "Yeah! Good riddance!"

Edd and Matt were helping Tom stand. "I told you the harpoon gun would be useful," Tom said humorously. 

* * *

 

**Several days later...**

"Here's the last box of things we got from the house," Edd said as he passed Tom(who was working on fixing Susan),

"Thanks! Uh, put it with the rest." Edd nodded, dumping the box of ash onto the pile of ash, Tomee bear in the ash.

"Lucky you bought this place when you did," Edd commented, glancing around.

"Hah, yeah... shame there's only room for me, though. The pictures make it look a _lot_ bigger."

"Eh! My new place isn't much bigger. Matt's just finished redecorating his," Edd replied, shrugging. Opening a can of cola, he walked a few feet away. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go..."

"But you just got here," Tom reminded him.

"I'm gonna miss this ol' place."

"This is the first time you've ever been here."

"Ahh! Yep, a whole lot of memories."

"See you around, Edd," Tom said gently, a small smile on his face.

"See ya, Tom," Edd replied, closing the door. He sighed as he walked a few feet.

"Howdy, neighbor!" Matt said from his apartment door.

"Hey, Matt!"

"Wanna watch Insane Zombie Pirates Five?" Matt offered.

"Sure!"

They both sat on the couch, Ringo in Edd's lap. Tom walked in front of the couch, carrying a bucket of popcorn, as he sat down.

"Hey, Tom?" Edd asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've always wondered... why are your eyes black?"

"Yeah.... why is that?"

"Hah! Well, it's a funny story, actually! It all started when I was younger, and..." Tom's voice drifted off into a mumble as he shoved his face full of popcorn.

"Tom! Tom, you're mumbling. Tom! _Tom!_ You're mumbling!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: it is 1:45am when i started this so excuse mistakes  
> that took an hour to finish holy shit  
> okay well  
> the next 'chapter' is gonna be a sappy a/n, so here's the basics:  
> discord for unexpected/hiraeth: https://discord.gg/ufACahu  
> hiraeth, the sequel: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556936/chapters/33635847


	54. Chapter 54

Okay, so, _technically_ it's been five hours since I finished Unexpected, but because my ao3 sucks _dick_ and dies during the nighttime, i was unable to post anything so i just went to bed--

but anyyyywaaysss

sorry for the shitty ending. like, it's a really shitty ending. but i'm pretty sure the sequel will have a nice ending.

speaking of the sequel, here's the link-----> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556936/chapters/33635847

speaking of links, join the server i made for this-----> <https://discord.gg/ufACahu>

please

i'm lonely

okay, all humor aside,,,

i'd like to thank you all.

cuz, like. one, y'all were my motivation for finishing this. i'm, like. shook and excited because i can't believe i get to say the words "I finished Unexpected"

two, you all commented a lot and almost every comment (fuck u haters) made my day and when I read them i wouldn't be able to stop smiling and y'all just built up my self-esteem

...i've always wondered if you were all shooketh to learn I type like this out of writing, LOL

but, man, in all seriousness

thank you

thank you so much. you guys are gods. 

i love you all,

and hopefully,

i will see you all

in the comments reading Hiraeth.

(cue some sort of outro music)

 


End file.
